A Secret In ForgetMeNot Valley
by Vehemoth
Summary: When a mysterious girl moves to the Valley, everything changes. Life isn't so calm and peaceful anymore. Rated PG Chapter Nineteen added after bloody forever. Expect rip offs of a famous game in this chapter!
1. Chapter One: Beginning In The Valley

"A Secret In Forget-Me-Not Valley" 

By Dragon Luver

A Harvest Moon Original

Morning slowly rose over the mountains in the valley. The sun's rays sparkled through the window of the house. In one of the bedrooms, a boy laid there asleep, his hand hanging off the bed in a tired fashion. A blue alarm clock rang off beside the bed, the boy picking it up and tossing it out the open window, landing with a thud on the ground. After not getting up for five minutes, the door slowly opened, revealing a blonde-haired woman, easily noticed as Muffy. Spotting the boy still asleep, Muffy glared, walking over to the bed.

" Bry! Get up right now!" Muffy screamed, but Bry made no movements, ignoring her completely.

" Fine. I'll get you up." She smirked, stepping next to the bed, taking off one of her heels, and taking it into her hand. Holding it over Bry's back, she slammed it into his back, the heel digging into Bry's flesh. A scream rang out, causing the animals to rear in fright. Bry then fell to the ground with a crash, landing right on his head, eyes watering. Muffy grinned, placing her heel back on.

" You had to do that?!" Bry protested, eyes still watering as he slowly picked himself up.

" Well, you're too lazy to get yourself up, making me have to!" Muffy answered, placing her hands on her hips. "And where's your alarm clock?" she asked, seeing nothing on the bedside table.

" My clock? Oh, well, it's kinda…outside." Bry stuttered.

" And why?" Muffy growled.

" I don't know."

Muffy glaed at him coldly,"Well, get dressed and ready and come to the kitchen for breakfast." Walking towards the door, she closed it behind her.

Bry rolled his eyes, changing into his regular clothes, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and going into the kitchen. His father, Brian, was sitting at the table, Muffy cooking eggs and flipping pancakes with ease. Brian looked up, smiling.

" Hey Bry. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, before Mom almost stabbed me in the back with her heel." Bry answered, sitting down at the table.

" Well, I had to do it. Bry is too lazy to get up on his own!" Muffy retorted, putting the pancakes onto a plate. She sighed before continuing," Well, let's just have breakfast now." Said Muffy, as she brought the plates to the table.

" No thanks. I'm not hungry." Bry said, getting up and going outside.

" Teenagers these days." Brian said, leaning back in his chair," I remember when I was fifteen."

" Just shut up and eat Brian." Muffy ordered.

Bry walked along the trail, looking towards the farm he lived on across from Vesta's. His parents owned a farm as well, along with Vesta, and Jack, who was married to Nami, making there three farms (Work with me here; you'll see why). Walking by the Inn, he spotted Van, trying to stuff a pool floatie into a suitcase.

" Hey Van." Said Bry, walking over to him.

" Hello Bry." Replied Van, still trying to stuff the Orca floatie into the suitcase.

" What are you doing?" Bry asked, watching amusingly.

" I'm just trying to stuff this pool floatie into my suitcase. I'm going on a vacation to my brother's house. He's an athlete you know."

" Really?" asked Bry, laughing under his breath. Why don't you just stay here and invite your brother? We have a beach."

" It's too cold."

" It's summer."

" Yeah. Well, I have to get this floatie into the suitcase."

" Why don't you just sit on it and deflate it?" Bry snickered.

" Hmmm. That's a good idea Bry." Stated Van, sitting on the floatie, which immeadiately deflated. "Wow, it worked! Thanks Bry!" said Van, putting the deflated, if not broken, floatie into the suitcase, buckling it up and picking it up.

" No problem. You need a floatie?" asked Bry.

" No. Of course not. It's for my…err…nephew. Yeah, my nephew. Well, gotta go, bye!" yelled Van, who was already across the bridge and still running.

After Van had left far enough for him to not hear, Bry burst out into laughter. After about five minutes, Bry shut up, wiping the tears from his face after crying from laughter. Looking around, he walked towards Jack's farm, where his best friend lived.

He spotted his friend in the pasture, talking to a horse. Bry silently hid in the bushes, trying not to laugh," I wonder what Miro is trying to do." Bry asked himself under his breath.

Miro, Jack and Nami's son, was standing by his father's horse, Greaser. " Come on boy." Miro said, holding a saddle in his hands. Greaser snorted, turning away and grazing. " Come on Greaser. You need some exersise. You're getting fat."

Greaser turned his dial, flaring his nostrils, and stood beside Miro. Right when Miro put the saddle on his back, Greaser kicked him right in the stomach, sending him flying into the duck pond.

Bry burst out laughing, Miro turning his head towards the bush. Grabbing a good-sized rock, he chucked it at the bush, resulting in Bry falling from the bush and landing face first on the ground, twitching. He now had a rather large bump on his head, his eyes watering.

" I told you not to spy on my Bry!" Miro yelled, getting up and wringing out his soaking wet clothes.

Bry lifted up his head, trying to push himself up," I just came over to help you with Greaser."

Greaser's ears perked up as he heard his name, looking over to Bry. Giving a short neigh, he trotted over to the fence.

" Aww look. He likes me." Cooed Bry, walking over to Greaser. Bry jumped the fence, grabbed the saddle off the grassy pasture, and put on the bridle, saddle, and halter. Mounting the stallion, he rode him over to the duck pond. " Told you he likes me." Teased Bry.

Greaser then reared, and shotdown, bucking, bry flew off of Greaser, and landed in the duck pond, Miro laughing," Yeah, he sure does!" Miro grabbed a carrot, giving it to Greaser as he slowly as he slowly mounted him. Greaser rolled his head up, seeing Miro, and followed the commands given to him. " He's probably too bored to deal with us anymore." Said Miro as Bry got up.

" Yeah, probably." Bry agreed. Trying to wring out his clothes. " I'll go get Jeromaru and we can go riding." Running over to his farm, Miro followed on horseback.

Jeromaru stood standing in the pasture, grazing. He lifted his dial as Bry approached, meeting him at the fence. Bry jumped the fence, grabbing the saddle and everything, and putting it on, Jeromaru ignoring him. Mounting Jeromaru. Bry jumped the fence, meeting Miro on Greaser. " Let's get going!" Riding along, they rode around the valley, jumping logs by the ocean, feeding the horses, and just plain having fun. After about four hours, they met back at the farms, helping each other groom the horses. After about an hour, both were finished and out at pasture. Bry and Miro sat up on the fence, exhausted.

" Well, that was fun." Said Bry," And I'm dry now."

" Me too." Agreed Miro, standing on the fence and putting out both arms for balance.

Bry looked up at Miro," You're going to fall you know."

" Am not. I've been practicing for a while now." Miro protested.

" Okay then." Bry replied, smirking as he looked over to a large brown bull named Cinna. Cinna looked up from grazing, nodded, and walked over to Miro. Lowering his head to match up with Miro's knees, he charged, his horns smashing into Miro's legs. Miro then fell forward, landing face first on the ground.

" Told you." Said Bry, looking down at him. He then patted Cinna," Good boy." Cinna mooed happily, walking back over to graze.

" Oww." Said Miro, slowly getting up, he glared at Cinna," What's with your bull Bry?!" Miro asked angrily.

" He's just being protective of me. We've been friends since I was a toddler." Bry said.

" Well…" Miro started, dusting himself off and looking at the sun," It's late, about 5:00 pm. We better head home. See ya." Said Miro, heading home.

Bry nodded, watching as Miro walked home. He yawned, moving slowly towards his home, and opening the door. Muffy and Brian were playing Monopoly on the floor, the gameboard spread out on the rug. Muffy rolled the two dice, rolling a two and a three, she landed on Boardwalk.

" Yes!" she cried," I will buy Boardwalk for 500$." Handing over a 500$ bill in Monopoly money to the bank box, she grabbed the card with Boardwalk on it, looking it over.

" Good job dear." Said Brian, looking at his own properties spread out in front of him. He then spotted Bry, biting his lip as he tried not to laugh. " What? Adults can play Monopoly."

Muffy yawned," I've basically beaten Brian. He's no challenge."

Brian rolled his eyes," In your dreams. I'm a master at Monopoly."

Bry stared," Well, I'll just go into the kitchen now. Seea ya." Walking past his parents having an argument over Monopoly, he walked into the kitchen, looking in the fridge. Grabbing some ice cream, he dumped the rest of the vanilla ice cream into a bowl, and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, squirting about half of it on the ice cream. He then grabbed a cherry, topping it off. Grabbing a spoon, he moved into the living room, where his parents were still playing Monopoly. Bry then sat in front of the TV, watching the news.

" Hey Bry, don't forget that you have to give all the animals a bath tomorrow." Brian said, not even bothering to lift his head from the gameboard.

Bry turned around, staring with the spoon in his mouth," Mrphhm?"


	2. Chapter two: Bath Day

Bry woke up early the next morning after a little more help from Muffy. He stumbled around the house, occasionally falling over the rug in the living room. It was about 5:00am, as he had to get up early to wash and groom the animals.

Stumbling outside, he was greeted by a grey sky and morning. Feeding the dog, Killer ran over to the dish, eating quickly before running off. Bry would have to wait until a bit later before he would wash them. Sitting on the fence, he took out a fishing rod, beginning to fish.

After about an hour of not catching anything, he sighed, pulling his line in, and put the fishing rod into his knapsack. I would take a while before all the animals were washed and groomed. By now, it was about 6:30am, the sun suddenly rising. Now would be a good time to start. It would take him a while to find the bush and tools anyway. Walking over to the shed, he walked in.

He looked at the tools lined up along the wall, sickles, watering cans, milkers, hoes, and everything, but no brush. Walking over to the Seed Maker, he looked inside. Nothing.

He looked everywhere, on the floor, behind the tools, the cabinet, the calf pen, everywhere. Bry scratched his head, and growled, kicking over a pail, which caused a chain reaction, knocking the hoe, which knocked over the sickle, which hit the watering can, and finally the milker, which landed with a thud on the floor. Bry groaned, picking up everything and setting it back on the wall, making sure the milker was okay, and was working, by getting his finger caught in it and accidently turning it on. By the time everything was back in place, it was almost 7:30am.

Angry, he walked into his house, Brian already up," Hey Dad!" Bry yelled.

Brian turned his head," Oh, hello son. Need something?"

Bry nodded," Yeah. Where is the brush?"

Brian laughed," You haven't found that thing yet? It's right over there." He said, pointing towards Muffy's dresser, with a brush on top of it, a ray of light casted over it as if it were magical.

" And why is it over there Dad?" Bry asked angrily, clenching and unclenching his fist.

" Don't know. Maybe your mother knows. Better ask he." He said, before walking out of the room.

Muffy then walked into the room, humming happily. Her face looked quite surprised when she saw Bry. " Oh, hello Bry. I didn't expect to see you for hours."

" Why was the brush in here the whole time? Bry growled, pointing to the brush on top of the oak dresser.

" Oh. I was using it to give that cute little teddy bear of yours a good brushing. It was filthy!"

" Who? Daachan?" Bry asked.

" Yes, that wonderful bear. He's adorable. But he was so dirty. I also sewed up his arm. It was starting tocome apart. How did you ever get that bear so messy?"

" I haven't played with him in years. That's strange." Bry thought outloud, walking into his room. Muffy quickly followed, placing both of her hands behind her back as she waited in the doorway, biting her lip in anticipation as she waited, watching Bry move around slowly. He then looked into one of the drawers on the bedside table, grabbing a couple purple bottles out and one white one. Bry then noticed Muffy, still standing in the doorway.

" Why are you still here? I'm not doing anything different."

" Nothing dear." Muffy answered quickly.

" Okay then." Retorted Bry, then looking towards his old toy box. He looked to the side of it, and saw that the stick he had found when he was a kid was gone. " Hey Mom, where's the stick?"

" What stick?"

" The stick I found when I was five, remember?"

" Oh, that stick. I kinda…threw it out." Muffy answered, anime tear sign appearing on the back of her head.

" Oh no! STICKIE!" he cried, running over to the window, looking out of it frantically, and trying to find the precious piece of wood.

" Oh for goodness sake Bry! It was just a stick! You never used to play with it anyway."

" But it was my stick! You should have asked!" Bry yelled, going past Muffy and out the door. Muffy sighed, shaking her head from side to side.

" I need a TUMS."

Bry set all the bottles on the fence railing, making sure none were open to see that they didn't fall over and loose all of the shampoo.

" I wonder which animal I should start with." Bry asked himself, observing all the animals. He could start with the horse first. Or maybe the cows. Or even the sheep.

Frisky, the black cat with orange eyes, would be like HELL to do, as like many cats, Frisky hated anything to do with water. He decided to do Frisky last, who was lying in the sun in the grass, basking, before being disturbed by Cinna who wanted to graze there and stepped on her tail. Screeching in pain, Cinna's eyes grew as he lifted his hoove, sending Frisky shooting up the Cherry Blossom Tree, which was in full bloom. Frisky hissed at the bull, which snorted in response. Bry decided he should start off with someone easy.

Killer, who was the sandy coloured stray they had found with long ears, ran up to Bry, barking and thumping his tail on the ground as he sat there, looking up at him with big, blue eyes. Bry laughed," I guess you're volunteering?"

Killer barked in reply, walking up to Bry's leg and nuzzling him with affection.

" Okay then." Bry smiled, getting out a large pan, which he used for the smaller animals, and putting not-too-hot water into it.

Bry placed Killer into the pan, and took a handful of dog shampoo, rubbing it into his coat after soaking. Killer gave a smile, thumping his tail in the water happily, as it felt good. Bry laughed, continuing to rub the water into his coat, and making sure to get everywhere, even on his tail and stomach, which Killer happily did by rolling onto his back, washing away the shampoo on his back. Bry laughed, rubbing the shampoo on Killer's back and then did his back again. Bry then poured water onto Killer, who barked happily, and was soon rinsed and clean. Bry lifted Killer and put him onto a towel spread out on the grass so he wouldn't get dirty while drying. Killer smiled, and rolled onto his back, feet into the air as he sun-bathed.

" Well, first one done." Bry said, pouring out the water. He then took a dog brush he had bought from the city once, and brushed Killer's coat after he was dry, making sure to get his creamy stomach and chest. Killer scampered off happily, running around and showing off his shiny coat to the cows, who looked at him in a bit of puzzlement. Bry smiled after him, and began to get ready to do the next animal, taking out the brush from the dog brush.

Bry then pushed Milky over by the water, grabbing the cow brush and dumping it into the water before working it in circles into Milky's coat. Milky gave a moo, staring at the brush as if she had never seen one before, although Bry knew that Milky had indeed seen one. Bry continued to brush Milky's coat, and soon, she was very clean indeed. He also picked out Milky's hooves, and shined them with horse hoof polish, which he thought we be fine and hopefully wouldn't kill Milky. Milky stared at herself sassily, and then walked away into the sunlight, closing her eyes and going into a daze, or sleep.

Bry then worked on Cinna, who was used to getting washed ever since he was a little calf, and was soon finished. His coat of brown hue shown like patent leather. He trotted around the pasture, grazing by the pond as he saw his reflection; he mooed, showing off to the water's edge.

Bry next brought Jeromaru over by the water, beginning to brush him as well. Jeromaru was a bit more work than the cows or Killer, because you had to do his mane and tail as well. Taking some soap flakes he had found in the kitchen cabinet, he began to soak Jeromaru's tail, while waiting for it to dry out, he began to wash Jeromaru's mane. He then began the body, moving the brush in deep circles with a wet brush to remove the dirt. As soon as the tail and mane were dry, he began to use the dandy brush to brush them out, removing the tangles with his fingers. He then got all the hair out of the dandy brush, brushing Jeromaru's body all over again. He then polished Jeromaru's hooves, and with a wet sponge, he sponged Jeromaru's dial. Finishing off, he rubbed him down with a towel. Jeromaru looked brilliant, as he looked to himself happily, trotting around, his hooves not hurt as Bry had picked out the stones from them.

Bry then began Star, the star cow, and Cocoa, the Brown cow, Cinna and Milky's daughter, although I will not go into great detail with that. They soon shone in the sunlight, their eyes bright and full of happiness as they galloped around the pasture in sheer happiness of actually getting washed.

Bry looked around, wondering where Fluffy, the sheep, had gotten too. Bry then spotted Fluffy, hiding behind Jeromaru. Bry ran after Fluffy, who gave a frightened 'Baa!' and ran off, Bry chasing after her. Bry finally caught her, picking her up and placing her into the water. Fluffy only had half of her wool, because they had clipped it only a few days ago. Bry poured shampoo into Fluffy's wool, and began to wash it. He then washed her off, and began to polish her off with the brush. Fluffy gave a gasp at seeing herself, and bounded away, jumping with joy.

It was now time to do the chickens; the ducks were not needed to be done, as they were actually clean. Bry looked at the expressionless faces of the chickens, just sitting there. He picked up Cluck and Clucky, and just dropped them into the pond. They sqwauked with protest, floating in the water. Not much was needed to clean a chicken. Cluck and Clucky then began to preen themselves and each other, before staring out at awe at something in the tall grass.

" What are you two looking at?" he asked, looking in their direction. He then saw a figure of black, blood red eyes focused on him. It gave a low growl. Bry stared at it, backing away. It then walked out, and revealed itself; it was a damn chicken. A black one. A stray. Bry laughed, realizing he had been frightened by a chicken.

The black chicken cocked his head to one side, puffing out his chest at the boy laughing. He scratched the floor with his claw, in a bull motion as if he were to charge, and lowered his head. The other chickens watched in amazement of this black chicken challenging the human. He then crowed, and sent off charging, heading right towards Bry.

Bry stared with wide eyes, and gave a yelp, sprinting off and jumping the fence. But the black chicken didn't stop. All he did was run and give a leaping jump, clearing the fence like a bird, because he actually was a bird. Bry stopped, thinking he had lost the evil bird with unlikely powers, and turned around. The chicken gained speed, and didn't bother to slow down as it changed direction and turned to Bry, still running.

Bry screamed in a girlish way, and made a dash to the house. He barely got inside and closed the door, before he heard a loud smack against the floor. He then wiped his forehead in relief.

Brian looked to Bry, as he was in the living room at the time. " Hello Bry. Finished yet?"

Bry nodded, breathing heavily," Yeah, I'm almost finished. Except for one thing."

Brian then looked at Bry's condition, and gave a laugh," Were you the one who screamed?" he asked.

Bry tilted his head to one side," Yeah. Why?"

Brian then burst out into laughing," I thought that was Muffy and had gotten her hair stuck in the milker again!"

Bry glared," You'd scream too if there was a chicken that was chasing you out there!" he protested.

Brian then stopped laughing, gasping for breath from laughter," So, did you tell Cluck he was fat again or what?"

Bry crossed his arms," No! It was this new chicken, a black one. Did you order us a new chicken?"

Brian thought for a moment," No. Wonder how a chicken could've gotten out here. Why was this chicken scarier than any other?"

Bry answered," Because this one has amazing speed and jumped the pasture fence without a thought! It jumped like a horse!"

Brian laughed," Wow, really? You ought to keep him as a pet. Maybe he'll be a good guard dog. He can probably stay up longer than old Killer. We've had him for a while."

Bry retorted," If I could ever tame him. Maybe we should keep him." Bry then looked to the window, to see that the black chicken was jumping up and down, his full body appearing, and then falling back to earth again. Bry stared, and gulped. Brian looked in his direction.

" Is that him?" he asked, pointing to the chicken that kept jumping up and down, trying to break the window.

Bry nodded, finally turning to his father, his eyes still as round as oranges.

Brian laughed," Well, he's a good looking chicken. Let's keep him!" Brian said.

Bry replied," Well, okay Dad. I guess we could. I tamed Killer." Bry then walked outside, and his father could only hear a scream and a thud.

Bry then got up when he had regained consciousness, badly bruised, as the chicken watched from the top of the fence, eyeing him carefully. Bry growled, and then looked to the Cherry Blossom Tree. Frisky was still up in the tree, meowing helplessly as she couldn't get down. Cinna was busy ramming the tree, mooing as he did as if mocking the cat. Bry ran over, stopped Cinna, and climbed the tree, retrieved Frisky, and climbed down.

Frisky gave a meow, looking to Bry as he held her in his arms. Bry stroked Frisky, as he placed her on the other side of the fence. Bry then picked up Frisky, and slowly put her into the empty pan, thinking of another way to clean Frisky.

Frisky gave a meow, and began to groom herself, not aware of what was to happen. Bry grabbed a bucket, full of soapy water, and slowly made his way to Frisky, holding it over the unaware cat. Quickly, he poured the water out with a splash, as Frisky jumped as the water splashed on her, only to land back into the water. Bry quickly grabbed some cat shampoo, and threw it at Frisky, not really caring where it hit as long as it hit the cat. Frisky screeched, pawing at her eye, which obviously indicated that Bry had no aim and had hit her eye. Bry jumped, and quickly rubbed Frisky down with the shampoo that was there, and quickly grabbed another bucket of water, throwing at her again. This one made complete contact. Frisky screeched, as Bry jumped to grab her to dry her off, but was a bit too late. Frisky jumped out of the pan, making Bry land face first into the water that was in the pan. The pan flipped, soaking Bry.

" Damn it!" Bry cursed, watching as Frisky jumped, not aware that the black chicken was on the fence, and this resulted in a fight.

Frisky scratched at the chicken, but he easily dodged, pecking at Frisky's tail and making contact. Frisky yelped, and threw a paw at the chicken that had harmed her. The chicken dodged with ease, and pecked this time at her paw. While Frisky was dazed with making sure her paw was okay, the chicken crowed, and ran from the cat still on the post. The chicken crowed once again, and flapped his wings, taking to the air. The chicken then swooped at Frisky, and clamped onto her back with his claws, flapping harder, he lifted Frisky into the air. Frisky screeched, trying to scratch the bird, but it was no use. The chicken then flew around in the air, and dropped Frisky from a high height. Frisky yelped with a scream that only a cat could do, and fell straight through the roof of the barn. The chicken smirked, and returned to earth, landing on the fence and went back to preening.

Bry stared, speechless, and ran to go see if Frisky was okay. Frisky stood there, wide eyed and bushy tailed, and gave a meow out of being frightened. Bry picked Frisky up, who was completely dried from her little flight, and figured that Frisky would groom herself, and put her next to the food bowl. She quickly ate the food left there, and creeped into the dog house where Killer was asleep. Killer protested, but Frisky meowed, and rather reluctantly, Killer scooted over, Frisky laying down beside him as if for protection from the evil chicken.

Bry then walked over to the chicken, who only gave a smirk and glanced at Bry," You know, that wasn't very nice. But I have to hand it to you; you got Frisky to have a bath, and dried her off. What should I name you?" he asked the black bird.

Suddenly, a piece of paper blew into Bry's hands, and printed in black letters was the name of 'Veloci'. Bry watched with wide eyes, and then looked to the bird, who gave a nod with his head. Bry gulped," Okay, so your name is Veloci."


	3. Chapter Three: The New Girl And The Famo...

(( Hello peoples! Thank you to all who reviewed, although I think all of you I know. This will be Chapter Three, which I hope is wanted and people aren't just seeing this because someone dared them to. Anyway, let Chapter Three: The New Girl, begin! ))

Bry had gone to bed, but had invited Miro over for a sort of sleep-over type thing. Of course, they didn't braid each others hair or anything. For one thing, they didn't know how to braid hair to begin with. Veloci joined in the games, mostly board games like Trouble, Monopoly, and several puzzles, which Bry quickly became bored with, as he wasn't the most patient of all people. Miro seemed to enjoy the puzzles; either that or he was faking it just to be polite. Bry's family and Miro's family had been friends ever since both he and Miro had been born around the same time, although Miro was a few months older. Bry fell asleep on a puzzle of what seemed to be a dog, although they had only gotten a few pieces to connect. Miro had fallen asleep in a chair, his head rested on his arms on the table, and Veloci was sleeping soundly on the top of Bry's old toy chest, only the soft sounds of his breathing were heard from him, in Bry's case snoring, and Miro was 'freakin silent. The sun slowly rose up over the hills, as Veloci greeted the morning with an ear-blasting cock-a-doodle-do, blowing Bry's sleeping body over and into the wooden bed frame, crashing into it. Bry quickly awoke as his skull made contact with the wood, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, stretching out his arms.

" That was fun." He muttered, rubbing his eyes again. He then spotted Miro, still sound asleep. " Wait, how the hell did I get over here?" Bry muttered, looking around as he was by the bed.

Veloci smirked, jumping off the toy chest and walking over to the puzzle that Bry had been sleeping on and picked up one of the pieces, connecting it with a matching piece. In a matter of minutes, the one hundred piece puzzle was completely finished, the picture of a Border Collie full now. Veloci clucked, jumping back onto the toy chest.

Bry stared in awe," Damn smart bird. Wait a minute. If you knew how to finish that puzzle, how come you didn't last night? Me and Miro had a hell of a time getting that far."

Veloci shrugged with his wings, hopping off the chest again and walking around, then walking out the door.

Miro soon awoke, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Miro then noticed that Bry was already awake," Hey Bry." He greeted. He then stared at the puzzle," Woah. Were you up all night doing that puzzle?"

Bry shook his head," Of course not. It was Veloci. He did it in a matter of minutes."

Miro stared at Bry unbelievingly," Okay then. Well, is breakfast ready?"

Muffy then appeared, a large smile across her face," Breakfast is ready boys!" She then pulled a giant gong, grabbed a mallet, and smashed it against the gong.

Bry and Miro yelped at the noise, falling to the ground. Bry protested," Why did you do that Mom?!"

Muffy giggled," Oh, just for fun." She then pushed the gong back into some closet, which Bry had not known that they kept a gong and mallet there. Muffy then announced," Pancakes are ready!" When you're ready come into the kitchen you two!"

Miro and Bry nodded, Bry then realized what he was wearing; pajamas that were a light blue with little white mice on them. Miro laughed," You can go change first Bry."

Bry grew scarlet, staring at his pajamas. " Damn it." And opened his closet, showing an assortment of clothing that was exactly the same. He grabbed a pair, and ran out of the room, running to the bathroom, he dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and went into the kitchen. Miro came from the bathroom a bit later, sitting down at the table beside Bry.

Muffy smiled, carrying a huge stack of pancakes on one hand and expertly carrying another stack of pancakes on her other hand. She then set them down in front of Miro and Bry, then bringing out more pancakes for herself and Brian. Muffy then brought out four glasses of milk, fresh from Milky, the cow, and set them in front of everyone. She then sat down herself.

Bry then announced," Ready, set, go!" and the three guys began digging into their plates, full of maple syrup, whipped cream, and fruit. Muffy watched wide eyed, seeing the three guys quickly eat.

Bry seemed to be in the lead, Brian second, and Miro third, but all things changed as Bry almost choked on a piece of strawberry, causing him to immeadiately slow down, no one except Muffy caring. Miro finished first, Brian second, and Bry third. Brian laughed at Miro," I say Miro. You actually beat me."

Miro replied," Woah. I did. Good pancakes though."

Bry agreed," Yeah. I almost threw up."

Muffy added," And choked dear. I don't see why guys race to see who will win."

Brian laughed," Nothing to worry about Muffy. Bry is fine. Oh, and I've already fed everyone on the farm. So you guys can do as you please all day."

Bry said," Sweet. I wonder where Veloci went."

Muffy and Brian both said in unison," Veloci?"

Bry replied," He's the black chicken. I named him that after a paper blew into my hands."

Miro asked," Would you name him Stupid if a piece of paper blew into your hands too?"

Bry thought for a moment," Maybe. But he's not stupid. He finished a hundred piece puzzle in five minutes."

Muffy smiled," Well, you two can go along now. Time I started cleaning the house."

Bry and Miro nodded, getting up and walking outside, closing the door behind them. They were greeted with a woof from Killer, who walked over to them after his long morning nap after breakfast. Miro and Bry stroked Killer, who appreciated this greatly, and went back to dozing off in the sun.

" What are we going to do?" Miro asked, kicking a rock around boredly.

" Don't know Miro." Bry replied.

Suddenly, a green Frisbee flew straight at them with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Miro and Bry barely jumped out of the way. It zoomed by at an amazing speed, and all that was heard as a shatter of glass and a crash. Bry and Miro looked to the damage, seeing that Bry's bedroom window, was no more. Somehow, Bry's parents hadn't heard the crash, and weren't running out of the house in a panic calling," THE BRITISH!" like last time. Bry was relieved, while Miro was a bit disappointed, as he thought it was hilarious.

Bry watched with wide eyes," Holy crap! Who the hell did that?!"

Miro looked just as much as surprised," I have no idea."

Suddenly, a green and yellow creature bolted by, halting right in front of the boys. How it stopped that fast was amazing and unbelieveable. The creature looked like a dog, but was green and yellow. What was on its head, no one could guess. It looked like it had some sort of lightning symbol on its side. It gave a howl, barking and growling, causing Miro and Bry to jump back. It then bolted again, too fast for the eye to see, and gave a tremendous jump into the broken window. It grabbed the Frisbee in its jaws, and jumped back out.

Suddenly, a girl ran up the path towards the two boys, stopping in front of them. She leaned over, exhausted of running. Her hair was blonde like Bry's, but it reached her shoulders. When she looked up, her eyes were grey, which scared Bry and Miro, who stepped back. None of them had seen anyone with grey eyes. She looked to be around their age, probably fourteen. She wore jeans, a pale blue shirt with a dark blue tie, and white tennis shoes, which looked a bit wet. She then looked to the dog thing," Sparky! Give me that Frisbee!" she commanded, pulling the Frisbee from the dog's jaws. The dog walked and sat by the girl's legs loyally.

The girl then looked over to the damage, cupping her hands over her mouth, shocked. She then turned her gaze back to the two guys," I'm so sorry! You see, my dog and I were playing Frisbee, and I threw it too hard, and it went so fast that Sparky went after it, and I'm really, really sorry, and-"

" Wait. Just tell me something. What is that thing that you call a dog?" Bry asked, pointing at Sparky.

The girl looked to Sparky," Oh! Sparky? He's a new and rare breed called an English Morgan." The girl's accent was incredibly thick of English, easily telling where she was from.

" Oh." Miro and Bry replied in unison, staring at Sparky.

The girl then said," Oh, and I'll pay for the window, I promise!"

Bry replied," Okay then. Since that's settled, what is your name? I haven't seen you around here."

Miro nodded," Yeah, are you new?"

The girl replied," Oh! How rude of me not to introduce myself! I am Trinity Foreman, from London, England."

Miro muttered to Bry," Hey Bry. Your parents were right. The British did come."

Bry snickered, nodding," Yeah, they did didn't they?" Both of them snickered.

Trinity stared at them," Huh?"

Bry replied," Oh, it's nothing. I'm Bry."

Miro added," Actually, his full name is Bryson, but we just call him Bry. I'm Miro, and I live over there." He said, pointing to the farm across the river, next to the forest.

Trinity followed his finger, then looked back," Oh! You live on a farm as well? Do you two have horses? I have adored horses since I was a little girl!"

Bry nodded," Yeah. I have two horses. A mare and a stallion. Jeromaru and Rikku."

Miro also nodded," Yeah, I have two horses as well. Mei Lin and Greaser."

Trinity clapped her hands in delight," What nice names! Except for the Greaser one, but I'm sure you have your reasons! It is quite original!"

Miro replied," Uh, thanks, I think."

Bry looked to Miro, then back at Trinity," So, where do you live?" he asked.

Trinity pointed with her finger," Over there! Right by the Villa! We had to bulldoze a large part of that forest area, but we saw that nothing lived there. Not the forest by Miro's farm, but right before you walk up the path to the Villa, just keep going straight!"

Bry and Miro looked to what she was pointing at, and immeadiately, their mouths dropped. From what they could see, the house she was pointing at was a mansion. A big one at that. It was white, with a nice looking black roof, and many windows and rooms from what they could see.

Miro was the first one to speak," You live in that?" he asked.

Trinity nodded," Yes. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Bry muttered," Other than it's the size of the Terminator's

house in Hollywood, no."

Miro nudged him in the side, causing Bry to yelp and hold his side. " No. But…isn't it kinda big?"

Bry added," By big he means HUGE."

Trinity looked blankly at them," Yeah, I guess it's big."

Bry replied," So, your parents are loaded or something?"

Trinity sniffled a bit," You mean my parent."

Miro glared at Bry, then looked back to Trinity," Oh, you mean…"

Trinity nodded sadly," Yes, my father is gone."

Bry turned scarlet," Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How did that happen?"

Trinity shook her head," It's okay. You didn't know. You see, he died in a car crash on my third birthday."

Miro nodded," I'm sorry to hear that also."

Trinity wiped her eyes," It's okay. I have to get over it. Anyway…" she gave a large smile," You guy want to come over and visit and meet my mum?"

Bry corrected," You mean Mom right?"

Trinity nodded," Yes, but we English people pronounce and spell words differently."

Miro nodded," Okay. Let's go Bry."

Bry nodded," Okay! Hey Mom! I'm going to visit Trinity's house!"

Muffy's voice was heard calling back," Okay! Make sure you be back by dinner!" Then she muttered something, probably to Brian," Who in the world is Trinity?"

Bry crossed his arms," Well, that settles it! Let's go!"

Trinity pointed to Miro," Doesn't he have to ask his mum too?"

Bry shook his head," Hell no. Nami wouldn't care."

Miro nodded," No, she wouldn't."

Trinity tilted her head," Wow. My mummy wouldn't ever let me do anything without asking her. I have to ask her before I do anything. Of course, she's hardly ever home, so I have to ask my nanny."

Bry asked," Your nanny? Aren't you a bit old for a nanny?"

Miro agreed," Yeah. You look at least fourteen."

Trinity nodded," Yes, I know. I am a bit old. But Mummy insists to have someone with me incase an emergency happens. But I should jolly well think that Sparky could protect me." She then smiled," Well, let's go!"

Bry and Miro nodded, saying in unison," Okay!"

Bry, Miro, Sparky, and Trinity then began to run off towards the mansion, and as they got closer, the mansion seemed to get bigger. After a few minutes, all of them were at the front steps of the house. The front lawn was full of grass, palm trees, fruit trees of all sorts, and flowers. Miro and Bry looked around in amazement.

Trinity then opened the door," Come on in! And take your shoes off please!" Trinity took off her tennis shoes, Bry and Miro following after by taking theirs off as well, and since Sparky didn't wear any shoes, so he just walked right in. Trinity walked in first, Bry and Miro following soon after.

What was seen was just about unbelieveable. The carpets were plush white, but the halls were marble, with a huge fountain big enough for people to play was standing in the middle. Plants of all kinds were in huge pots, and the ceilings were almost twenty feet tall. Trinity then walked into another corridor, Bry and Miro following. They then walked into a Master Kitchen, with a chef even! Trinity then showed them the huge Dining Hall, along with all the huge Master Bedrooms, Master Bathrooms, and everything else that was in a mansion.

Bry answered," Holy crap! Your house is awesome!"

Miro nodded in agreement, most likely too speechless.

Trinity smiled," We still have the backyard." She lead them through the French Doors, and they were now standing on a patio, with a huge pool, tons of grass, and many obstacules that were used for dogs most likely. There was still tons of room, which would probably be used for something else. Next door was a huge fenced off orchard of bananas, apples, and every fruit tree and garden vegetable ever made. Trinity smiled," I kind of like gardening."

Miro nodded," You sure do."

Sparky then ran through a pipe thing, then jumped over the huge jumps, and zigzagging through the race course. Miro, Bry, and Trinity watched as Sparky raced back over. Trinity sat on her knees, and petted Sparky," Good Sparky! Maybe we should enter a dog show!" She then thought better of this. " Or maybe not."

Bry asked," Why not? You guys would easily win."

Miro agreed," Yeah. You are the only one who would have a dog that hardly anyone has heard about!"

Trinity shook her head," No. I-I don't think Sparky would like the other dogs." She nodded, and continued to pet Sparky.

Suddenly, a huge booming voice was heard," Miss Trinity! Where are you?!" the voice called. A woman of probably forty or so then appeared, turning around frantically," Why if your mother finds out you are missing!" She then turned to see Bry, Miro, Trinity, and Sparky, just staring at her. She glared at the boys," Come over here quick Miss Trinity! I shall save you from these awful boys!" she called.

Trinity growled," They aren't dangerous!"

Miro muttered to Bry," Did she just call us not tough?"

Bry muttered back," Probably, but just be quiet or the lady might bring out a gun."

The lady screamed," Right now Miss Trinity!"

Trinity screamed back," These are my friends! I met them over by the farm up by the hill! They are harmless!"

" Okay, that was mean." Bry muttered.

" Yeah, but just quiet down." Miro replied.

The lady seemed to calm down," Well, okay then Miss Trinity. If you say so. Just remember, if you get hurt by these two, your mother will kill them."

" Is her mother a Military Officer or something?" Bry asked.

Miro shrugged," Maybe. If she is, I don't like the looks of things if she thinks we are kidnappers."

They both imagined themselves in front of a huge army tank driven by what they imagined was Trinity's mother, pressing a giant red button as a missle shot out. Both cringed at the same exact time.

Trinity then smiled, putting her hands on her hips," Anyway, this is Bryson and Miro. They're parents both own farms. This, Bryson and Miro, if my nanny, Mrs. Smith."

Mrs. Smith smiled, wearing a pale blue dress, she was quite tall and skinny for a forty year old. She wore a pair of glasses, and her hair was blonde. She wore black high heels, just like Bry's mother. " Pleased to meet you Bryson and Miro."

Bry growled," Why is everyone calling me Bryson?!" Bry asked Miro under his breath. He then smiled at Mrs. Smith," Actually, it's Bry for short."

" Sure it is dear. Anyway, would you all like some cookies? The chef just made cookies for everyone."

Bry muttered to Miro," Don't people cook for themselves around here?"

Miro shrugged," Don't think so. But if they have to pay someone to do it, I'm sure they could make food better than our moms can." He muttered.

Bry nodded, then turned to Mrs. Smith," Sure! We'd love to! Wouldn't we Miro?"

Miro nodded," Okay."

Trinity smiled, then picked Sparky up.

Mrs. Smith clapped her hands together just like Trinity had done a while ago," Splendid! Let's go see Chef Mario! He has some Chocolate Chip cookies in the kitchen! Hurry up now! Don't want them to get cold now do we children?" She hurried down the hall.

Miro, Bry, and Trinity, holding Sparky, followed Mrs. Smith down the hall, Miro and Bry a bit behind Trinity as they were chatting.

" She thinks we are children when we're teenagers! Do you think Trinity has noticed this?" Bry asked Miro.

Miro shrugged," Maybe. But probably. She is a teenager as well, isn't she? I'm sure she would get pissed off at Mrs. Smith."

Bry nodded, then thought of the name Chef Mario," Oh god. You don't think this Chef Mario has something to do with Mario from the video game series?"

Miro shook his head," Of course not. Mario isn't real. And Mario couldn't cook anyway. From what these people say, this Chef must be great to be paying him to cook. He probably used to be the Master Chef in one of those fancy Five Star Restraunts."

Bry nodded," Yeah. Like Mario would be real."

But when they had finally arrived at the kitchen, would they saw was unbelieveable. There was a man, looking about in his twenties or thirties just like Mario. He looked exactly like him. The mustache, the blue overalls, even the damn cap! He was setting out the cookies on the Breakfast Bar. Mario looked to the gang and Mrs. Smith," Mama Mia! I didn't expect to have more!" His accent was very thick and Italian.

Miro and Bry stared, the anime tear sign on the back of their heads," Oh god." Both muttered at the same time, staring at Mario. " He's real."

Trinity looked to Bry and Miro," What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you like cookies?"

" Of course we like cookies Trinity. But do you know that you have the most famous of Nintendo's characters cooking for you?" Bry muttered to Trinity.

Trinity looked at Bry confused," Nintendo? What in the world is Nintendo? Is that some game? Mario is our chef, and has been for quite a while."

" Isn't he supposed to be saving Princess Peach or something?" Miro asked.

" You've never heard of Mario or Nintendo? Holy crap, you have a ton to learn if you have never heard of the world famous Nintendo Company!"

Mrs. Smith glared at Bry," Enough with the language Bryson! Miss Trinity cannot use that language around here, and you are giving her a bad example!"

Bry muttered," Sorry Mrs. Smith."

Mrs. Smith nodded, then started chatting with Mario.

Miro looked to Bry," You think we can get his autograph?" he asked.

Bry shrugged," Probably if we ask. Maybe he knows where his brother is! I have been a big fan of Luigi."

Mario looked to the gang," Come over here and try my cookies! Fresh out of the oven!"

Bry and Miro nodded, Trinity as well, as they all walked over and sampled the cookies, even Sparky. For a plumber hero, they were great. And it was great that the Mario was real and was Trinity's chef! Who would have thought?! Bry and Miro got Mario's autograph, who didn't seem to mind, although Trinity and Mrs. Smith looked a bit puzzled. After the cookies, and playing Scrabble, which Trinity won, it was about five o'clock, and that meant near dinner time.

Bry and Miro were standing in front of the door at the mansion, saying their goodbyes to Trinity.

" We'll see you tomorrow Trinity!" Bry and Miro said in unison, Trinity smiling and nodding. Bry and Miro both walked down the path.

Trinity called after them," Bye Bry and Miro!" and waved, Bry and Miro nodding back at her. She then closed the door, and Miro and Bry ran towards their homes, saying their goodbyes until tomorrow, and went home for dinner.


	4. Chapter Four: The Tutor

(( For some reason, the whole title didn't come up in the last title. The full name is actually 'The New Girl And The Famous Guy'. Some reason, probably because it was too long for a title, it didn't fit. Hohum. Anyway, thank you everyone who has reviewed! Let Chapter Four: The Tutor, begin! ))

It was now Summer 5th, now not far off from a very popular festival in Mineral Town, which Miro and Bry were going to. The Chicken Festival. Of course, they would leave tomorrow, but they still had a whole day to do things before they left. They had planned to ask if Trinity would come along, and wondered if she would. They just hoped they wouldn't run into Trinity's mother, who sounded quite powerful indeed.

Bry awoke as the sun hit the horizon, quickly dressing, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. Bry yawned as he ate breakfast, again racing Brian again, and this time actually winning without choking on something, which Muffy was happy about. Bry walked over to the barn after breakfast, first feeding the animals before their daily grooming. Rikku, luckily, hadn't needed a bath on bath day, as a week before she had rolled in mud and needed a major grooming job. Bry quickly put fresh hay into the feed bins, just incase rain was coming, made sure the water was clean, and then took out the brush, giving them a quick grooming. Veloci watched from afar, eyeing the other animals suspiciously. As soon as the animals were all done, Bry ran off and out, Veloci following along beside him.

Miro was busy as well grooming the animals, along with Totosai the cow, and Mei Lin and Greaser the horses, Mei Lin a pinto, Greaser a chestnut, while Rikku was a grey, and Jeromaru also a chestnut. Miro quickly finished, jumping the fence and meeting Bry. Veloci eyed Miro, then clucked, racing off at an amazing speed off to Trinity's mansion, Bry and Miro following.

Bry and Miro raced up to the mansion's doors, Miro ringing the doorbell. Mrs. Smith opened the door, looking at them with a smile to Miro, but not to Bry, still remembering the language he had used," Hello Miro. Hello Bryson. How may I help you?"

Bry replied," It's still Bry. Anyway, we were wondering, is Trinity home?"

Mrs. Smith nodded, opening the door a bit more to allow them in," Yes, of course she is. Come in you two."

Miro and Bry walked in, looking around at the huge mansion once again.

Miro looked to Bry," Where do you think Trinity is?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Bry shrugged," Maybe she's in her room. Of course, she never showed us her room. So, we have a slim chance of finding it."

Miro nodded," Yeah. Well, maybe we should try to find it. I'll go this way, you go that way."

Bry nodded, and they both went their separate ways down the hallways of the mansion. Bry had decided to go to the left, and Miro went right. Miro began to open each door, taking a peek to only find empty bedrooms, bathrooms, and game rooms. He then found an arcade room, and began to play Pacman.

Bry searched each room as well, and finally came upon a door at the end of a long hallway. The carpets were red, and lead up to the door. On the door was a golden plate that plainly said 'Trinity' on the door. Bry stared at it flatly," Damn it. Wish I knew that sooner." Bry then turned the doorknob and opened the door, only to be replied to by a very loud girl scream and a throwing of random objects, causing Bry to be knocked onto the floor, out cold.

Miro, hearing this, left the sacred Pacman game, and came running down to where he had heard the scream, seeing the door closed that Bry had opened. Bry was unconscious on the floor, with an assortment of items around him. Including plates and a few stuffed animals. As a matter-of-fact, a stuffed Panda Bear sat perched on Bry's head. Miro stared at him, poking him," Hello? You there Bry?"

Bry then opened his eyes, looking at Miro," Oh, hey Miro." He said, managing to pick himself off, the lone Panda Bear plushie still on his head.

Miro asked," What the hell happened to you? I heard a scream and came running."

Bry looked to the door," Well, let's just say, I found her."

Miro nodded," Oh, so you mean…you looked while she was…"

Bry nodded, cutting him off," Yeah."

Miro laughed hard," Oh, good one Bry! Anyway, so she about killed you with these stuffed animals huh?"

Bry smiled, anime tear sign appearing," Uh….yeah." He then noticed the Panda Bear on his head, and picked it up, throwing it onto the floor," Damn thing."

Miro asked," So, what'd you see?"

Bry glared at Miro," What kind of sick weirdo are you?"

Miro laughed," I'm kidding. Anyway, do you think she'll come out anytime soon?"

Bry shrugged," Maybe. If she gets hungry."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Trinity, angry. She glared at Bry," Why you little peeker!"

Bry backed away," Hey, it was an accident! I didn't know it was your room!"

Trinity stared glaring at Bry, pointing at the gold plate on her door," Can you read or are you not literate?!" she asked.

Bry asked," Uhhh. Can you speak English?"

Trinity replied," I am speaking English."

Bry said," Okay, American then?"

Trinity sighed," Can you not read?!"

Bry protested," I didn't think you would be dressing in there! I swear!"

Trinity protested back," What do you think I was doing with the door closed?! Playing with my stuffed animals or something?!'

Bry shook his head," No. I think you're a bit too old for that."

Trinity nodded," You are certainly right! Now I think I deserve an apology for you being a disgusting little perv!"

Miro stared wide eyed," Hehe. You know that word?"

Trinity nodded, crossing her arms," My mummy has used it quite a bit when I was a child."

Bry sighed, staring at the ground," Sorry Trinity."

Trinity then nodded, tapping her foot, she then looked to Bry," You are forgiven Bryson. If it really was an accident, that is. Anyway, I think Mario made something in the kitchen. Let's go see!" she broke into a large smile and skipped down the hall, leaving Bry and Miro staring after her.

Miro looked to Bry," That's what I called a split personality. One minute she's all angry for you being a perv like Miroku, and now-"

Bry growled," I'm not a perv! It was an ACCIDENT!"

Miro laughed," Whatever you say Bry. Anyway, she seemed to have changed her clothes."

Bry replied," Yeah. It's like a private school uniform. Weird."

It actually was. Trinity was now wearing a white collared shirt with a dark blue tie, again, and a dark blue skirt. She also wore black buckled shoes, and socks that reached to her knees. Her hair was still on her shoulders though.

Miro and Bry then walked after her, walking into the kitchen to see Mario making sandwiches out of bread, turkey, tomatoes, and lettuce, and apparently, no cheese. Mario turned around to see them all coming towards him. " Hello there! I made food using my own hands!"

Bry clapped sarcastically," Good for you Mario. Anyway, I'm hoping you used gloves. You have been killing bad guys and Bowser's minions for years."

Mario replied," Of course I did! Anyway, try my sandwiches!"

Bry, Trinity, and Miro grabbed one of the sandwiches, Miro and Bry biting into it, Trinity taking a small bite daintily, and then taking a big one like the guys. They all nodded in approval, and began to stuff them into their mouths. Mario smiled, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving them to eat.

After the sandwiches, Bry asked," Anyway, why are you in that outfit anyway? Not very hip and such."

Miro nodded," Yeah. I would never catch Anna in that."

Bry added," Or Ricca for that matter."

They both snickered, remembering their two friends from Mineral Town.

Trinity looked to them, confused," Ricca and Anna? Who are they?"

Miro answered," Just some old-time friends from long ago. I wonder how they are now."

Bry nodded," Yeah. But we'll probably see them at the Chicken Festival. They always go. Although we haven't gone there ever since we were kids. Our parents would never allow us to alone, and they don't want to go with us either."

Trinity nodded," Oh. So, you two go to see them anymore?"

Miro shook his head," No. We haven't seen them in a decade."

Bry counted on his fingers," Holy. It has been ten years! I'm going to go see them on Summer 7th though. Miro is coming along too. I just hope we can recognize them. It's been…well…forever."

Trinity smiled," Well, I hope you can find them. Anyway, I have to go now."

Miro asked," Why? You said we could hang out."

Trinity sighed," Oh, it's just time for school."

Bry and Miro said in unison," School?"

Trinity nodded sadly," Yes, school. Since this village does not have a school, I must be tutored. Of course, I have been tutored since I was only a three year old. Mummy insists."

Bry replied," Your 'Mummy' doesn't sound very nice. We still haven't seen her. When is she coming home?"

Trinity replied to his reply," Mummy? She's coming home tomorrow I believe."

Bry and Miro looked to each other, both thinking the same thing,' Well, guess Trinity can't come along.' They both then looked back to Trinity, and just muttered," Oh."

Miro asked," Well, I was wondering, do you think you would be able to go with us to the Chicken Festival?"

Trinity sighed, looking to the ground," Probably not. I would miss a school day, and Mummy would never allow me to go with you two. She doesn't like boys very much. Every boy she has met she has almost killed."

Miro and Bry stared wide eyed, looking to each other, then back at Trinity," Really?"

Trinity nodded, but gave a huge smile," But I'm sure she'll love you two!"

Miro and Bry coughed, almost hearing the words making them choke. No wonder she was a Military General.

Bry sighed," Well, that sucks. We thought you would be able to come along."

Trinity shook her head sadly," Guess not. Well, I have to be going now. My new tutor is coming any minute now."

Miro asked," Who is your tutor?"

Suddenly, the doors opened without knocking, as a girl walked in. She smiled at Bry and Miro," Oh! Hi Miro! Hi Bry!"

Miro and Bry stared wide-eyed," Lumina?" They then turned to Trinity," Lumina is your tutor?"

Lumina nodded," Of course I am! Grandma allowed me to tutor Trinity. I'm sure I could teach as well as play the Piano!"

Bry laughed," Yeah. Sure you would. You only play the Piano. You should get Sebastion to tutor her."

Miro nodded," Yeah, he's older."

Lumina narrowed her eyes," And why couldn't I be a fine tutor? I am an expert at Piano! Teaching is like Piano!"

Bry started with a smirk," Sure it is Lumina." He then turned to Trinity," Well, we'll leave you with her. Just watch it. If you get her pissed, she can play the Piano."

Miro added in," And might be able to throw one too."

They both snickered at this loudly, covering their mouths.

Lumina gasped," Well.I would love to play the Piano for you guys. Do you have a Piano Trinity?" Lumina asked with a large friendly smile.

Trinity nodded, confused," Yes. We have a white Grand Piano right over there." She said, pointing to an ivory coloured one in a corner.

Lumina smiled," Oh. May I play it? I love playing the Piano. Of course, Grandma never bought me such an expensive one. Just a black Grand Piano."

Trinity nodded," Sure. I don't even know how to play."

Lumina smiled," Thank you." And took her seat at the Piano seat, Miro and Bry sitting on a couch not far away, Trinity standing farther away then that. Lumina cracked her knuckles, and began to play a Christmas Song," On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day. The Verginary and Christ were there, on Christmas Day in the morning…"

Bry and Miro began to mimic her mouth movements, snickering loudly.

Lumina said through clenched teeth," Lumina is starting to get pissed, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day. Lumina is going to kill those two, on Christmas Day IN THE MORNING!" At that moment, she somehow managed to pick up a huge ivory Grand Piano, and slam it into Bry and Miro. Bry and Miro went flying, smashing into a nearby wall, going through it, and laying lifeless on the floor, Miro occasionally twitching.

Trinity gasped," My goodness! Are they okay?!" she asked Lumina.

Lumina smiled," Of course. They've been hit with tons of stuff before. Why can't they recover from this? And besides…" she said, dusting her dress off," I had to prove my point."

Trinity nodded, and looked back to the boys, still lying just about dead on the floor. Somehow though, the only signs that they were hurt was a few scratches and bruises, and Bry was bleeding a bit at the mouth, nothing serious though. Trinity then, for some reason, burst into a fit of giggles, Lumina joining in.

Trinity then broke the fit of giggles, looking up at Lumina, who was in her twenties," Should we help them?" she asked.

Lumina sighed," I guess we should go see if they are alright."

Both Lumina and Trinity walked over towards Bry and Miro, making sure they were still breathing, which they still were, which is good as if they were not, we wouldn't have a story now would we eh? Anyway, both Trinity and Lumina were able to drag Miro and Bry, Lumina dragging Miro, Trinity dragging Bry with both hands as she was only fourteen. They were able to drag them to a nearby Master Bathroom, and propped them up in seats against the wall, their unconscious bodies just sitting there, heads tilted. Trinity grabbed a washcloth, got cold water onto it, and wiped off the blood on Bry, then began to bandage up part of Bry's left arm, the elbow. Lumina did the same thing, although she had to bandage up Miro's left leg around the knee. None of their injuries were incredibly bad, and would heal in a day or so. After helping Bry and Miro, Trinity and Lumina smirked at each other, and watched, waiting for Bry and Miro to awake from their long sleep.

They waited for an hour or so, to pass the time, they chatted about their interests, played cards, and even played jacks. They were currently playing jacks on the floor, and it was Lumina's turn. Lumina bounced the red ball, and swiftly, grabbed the six jacks in one hand, expertly catching the red ball in the same hand as it fell. Trinity cheered happily, and had her turn, but only managed to grab three jacks before the red ball bounced back to earth. Lumina smiled encouragingly," Don't worry. You'll get it. I'm a bit more experience than you. I usually play jacks while waiting for Grandma to come out of the bathroom."

Trinity started at the ground, not wanting to know why Lumina's Grandma was in the bathroom for so long. Lumina laughed," Oh no! She reads magazines in the bathroom! She wouldn't stay in to do that for that long!" Lumina said in a fit of giggles.

Trinity smiled, and both began to giggle uncontrollably, unaware of what was happening. While still giggling, Miro began to twitch and move around a bit, opening his eyes slowly to see that Trinity and Lumina had not noticed he was awake, and were still giggling loudly. Miro observed his surroundings, seeing they were in a bathroom, and his leg was bandaged up. He then looked to Bry, who was sitting limply, drooling. Miro nudged Bry in the side, who awoke immeadiately with a yelp, but the girls still did not notice, as their giggling was so loud, it was quite scary. Bry whispered to Miro through clenched teeth," Don't hit me there!"

Miro rolled his eyes, actually managing to do this," Don't be a wimp Bry. Look over there." Miro said, nodding his head towards Lumina and Trinity, still unaware that they were awake now," They must've helped us."

Bry looked towards the two girls," Yeah. I guess they did. Damn Lumina. I can't believe she was able to pick up a whole piano! I wonder what they're giggling about." Bry said to Miro.

Miro shrugged," Probably just some secret."

Bry looked to Miro," Really? I love secrets. I can keep one."

Miro rolled his eyes," Oh yeah. Your mother is a spy and spies on everyone in Highschool when she was in it, and still does now! I'm not thinking you come from a family that can keep a damn secret."

Bry protested," She only spies on people because she needs something to gossip about when she gets home. You know how girls are. Anyway, your mom isn't exactly the greatest mom either."

Miro narrowed his eyes," What has my mom done then?'

Bry whistled," Oh. Well, there was that time at the Summer Festival. Gustafa is still pissed off about his guitar."

Miro protested loudly," Well Gustafa almost hit a bird with his guitar!"

Bry rolled his eyes," I don't think your mom really cares about animals."

While both arguing loudly, Lumina and Trinity finally noticed they were awake. They watched as Bry and Miro argued with each other, and sighed, shaking their heads. Trinity was the one to stop them.

" Hey guys! You're awake!"

Miro and Bry turned their heads to look at Trinity and Lumina," So you finally noticed?" they both said in unison sarcastically.

Lumina growled," We were chatting about something! Anyway, you two were the ones arguing."

Miro and Bry answered," FOR GOOD REASON!"

Trinity and Lumina glared," Oh for goodness' sake." They both said at the same time.

Scratching was heard at the door, and a loud bark as well. Trinity looked towards the door," Oh! That must be Sparky!" she said, getting up, she answered the door, letting Sparky walk in. Lumina stared strangely at Sparky.

" What is Sparky?"  
Miro and Bry both retorted in unison," An English Morgan."

Lumina replied," Oh. I've never heard of one of those."

Miro answered," They're a rare breed from England."

Lumina smiled," Oh. Well, I better get with your tutoring Trinity. Your mother will be very angry if I do not."

Trinity nodded sadly," Yes, I guess."

Suddenly, Mrs. Smith walked into the bathroom," WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISS TRINITY?!" she screamed.

Trinity looked to Mrs. Smith," Ummmm. Lumina was just tutoring me Mrs. Smith."

Lumina nodded," Yes, I was."

Mrs. Smith eyed Bry and Miro suspiciously," So what are Bryson and Miro doing here?"

Miro and Bry both said," Ummmm…." But couldn't think of a thing to say.

Trinity also stuttered," Oh, well, you see…"

Lumina answered," I was teaching Trinity about First Aid. It is very important in life you know Mrs. Smith. Bryson and Miro were here to help, and we could test it out on them."

Bry muttered to Miro," Are we guinea pigs then?"

Miro asked Bry," What is a guinea pig anyway?"

Bry shrugged," Not sure. Some pig or something." They then went back to listening to the quick save that Lumina had said. They sighed in relief. Trinity wiped her forehead happily.

Mrs. Smith smiled," Oh! I see. Very good Lumina! Now, would you please begin with Math? Here are a few books to help you two out." She said, handing Lumina two books.

Lumina looked them over," I see. I will Mrs. Smith. You can count on me!" she smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Smith smiled, leaving," Oh, and tell Bryson and Miro to leave. It is time that Miss Trinity started her tutoring. She can't concentrate with her friends here."

Lumina nodded," Okay Mrs. Smith."

Once Mrs. Smith had left, Trinity looked over to Bry and Miro," Sorry guys. But what Mrs. Smith says goes. My mum will be angry if I do not get my schoolwork done."

Bry grinned," It's okay. We'll go. Maybe we can see you tomorrow. See ya. Come on Miro." He said, managing to get up, Miro limping from his bandage on his leg.

Miro nodded," Yeah, see ya." And they walked downstairs and out of the mansion, Trinity and Lumina waving after them.

Lumina giggled," Well, they're gone. Now, let's get to your schoolwork." She sat down at a huge table, spreading out paper, pencils, and books. Trinity sighed, nodding, and followed Lumina, sitting down beside her.

Lumina opened up the book with Mathmatics written on it in bold black letters," Now. We'll start with Math."

Bry and Miro continued down the path towards their houses. Suddenly, Bry stopped outside the Inn, and looked around. Miro stopped beside him," What's wrong Bry?" Miro asked.

Bry looked to Miro," Just wondering what Trinity's mom is. Trinity said she was going to come tomorrow. And we have to ask her if Trinity is going to come to The Chicken Festival on Summer 7th."

Miro nodded," Yeah. Or we could get our moms to do it."

Bry snickered," Yeah. I bet your mom would scare the crap out of Trinity's mom."

Miro snickered as well," Yeah, and your mom can…well…we'll think about that later."

Bry nodded," Yeah. Wait a minute…that was an insult wasn't it?"


	5. Chapter Five: Trinity's Mother Finally A...

(( Hello people once again! Next coming up is Chapter Five, correct? I think so anyway. And yes Midnight, William and Matthew will have their turn at the spotlight, but they have no idea about fashion sense now do they? Yeah! Someone I don't know reviewed! Thank you Beastboy! –smiles- I knew someone would do it! Anyway, on with Chapter Five: Trinity's Mother Appears! ))

Miro and Bry had returned back to their farm houses, both teenager's parents having something to say about the bandaging. Both said that they were smashed with a Piano, and Miro's parents really believed it. As for Bryson, Brian did, but Muffy only gave her son a look that said to him 'What?'. After dinner, both Bry and Miro went to bed early for once, which both parents were a bit surprised about. They did have to be ready if Lumina was attempted to attack them with another object. 0.o Anyway, both awoke at sunrise, at about the same time, which was freaky.

Bry finally got out of bed without Muffy's help, being greeted by Veloci with a plain cluck, who had returned in the middle of the night for some strange reason. Freaky black chicken. Bry didn't bother to ask Veloci though. He didn't see why Veloci would even answer. Or how Veloci would even answer in the first place. Quickly getting dressed and brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he decided to take breakfast on the go. Muffy, worried about this, protested," Oh come on Bry. You need to have something to eat before you go out."

Bry sighed, replying," No I don't Mom. I'm fine."

Brian agreed with his son, looking to his wife," Bry can take care of himself. He just has to go over to his girlfriend's house right now."

Bry glared," What was that Dad?"

Brian looked to Bry," Just saying. I never knew anyone who would go to a girl's house so many times. You stayed over there for a while yesterday, and even longer the day before that."

Bry gave a cold glare at Brian, narrowing his eyes," She's not my girlfriend! I can hang out at a girl's house if I want to!"

Muffy looked to Bry, looking up from her cooking of eggs, fresh from Clucky the chicken," I wouldn't exactly call that a house dear. She lives in a mansion Bry."

Bry rolled his eyes," Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I'm off."

Muffy sighed, taking out something from the fridge, she tossed the item to Bry, who caught it just before it hit the floor," Here's breakfast. Take it with you Bry. I worry about you not getting enough to eat."

Bry looked at the item. It was a light green colour, and had black letters printed on it. It was very squishy, like yogurt, as he read on the side aloud," Go-Gurt? What the hell is Go-Gurt?"

Brian eyed the squishy item that was in Bry's hands, then looked to Muffy," Where'd you get that?"

Muffy blushed scarlet," Can't a woman get some food from the city once in a while?" She then turned back to cooking the eggs, her back to the two guys," I eat yogurt. It's good and has barely any fat in it. But now look! I found out that that come in little squirt packages to come with you! And no spoon!" She then took one out of the fridge, opening it, she began to squeeze the yogurt into her mouth, and swallowed with a large smile," Oh! Cotton Candy! It's just like that product of butter!" She took out a container of butter," I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!"

Brian and Bry snickered, looking at the butter container, which Muffy observed. Bry then replied," It is butter Mom."

Muffy looked to Bry and Brian," No stupid. That's the name of the brand! Anyway…" She threw Bry another Go-Gurt. " Just incase you get any hungrier."

Bry started plainly at the two squirtable packages of yogurt in his hands before stuffing them both in his pocket, grinning," Don't worry Mom. Anyway, I'll be going. See ya!" he said, walking out the door.

Brian and Muffy smiled as Bry walked out the door. Once he had left, Muffy cringed. Brian looked at her strangely," What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Muffy sighed sadly," We forgot to ask Bry to groom the animals."

Brian sighed as well," Meaning we're doing it huh?"

" Yes."

Bry walked down the path, as usual, towards where Miro lived. Stopping at the pasture fence, he watched boredly as Miro was grooming his Pinto Mei Lin. Bry then remembered he was supposed to be doing the grooming today of the animals, and shuddered. He knew how bad Muffy got pissed when she got dirty. Veloci suddenly appeared next to Bry in a flash, causing him to widen his eyes," You teleport or what?"

Veloci looked up at Bry, gave a shrugging motion with his wings, and crowed loudly.

Bry looked to Veloci," So, what are you trying to do? Get Miro's chickens to become an army for you or what against Trinity's dog?" He added a laugh at the end of this," I don't think Miro's chickens will allow you to be their leader."

Veloci looks to Bry, raising an eyebrow if chickens had such eyebrows. Veloci then jumped onto the fence, standing high on the fence. Miro, at hearing Veloci crow, turned to look at Veloci. He raised an eyebrow, then looked to Bry," What's your rooster doing Bry?"

Bry looked towards Miro," I think he's trying to get your chickens to become his army or something. I'm doubting it will work."

Miro smirks and grins," Yeah. He can't beat Miroku. He's the Alpha Male."

Bry asks," Aren't those only for wolves?"

Miro sighs," Actually, yeah, but what are you going to call the lead Chicken?"

" Lead Rooster?"

" Whatever."

Veloci glared at the two boys, then began to preen his dark black feathers. He then began to flap his wings, and took off into the sky, soaring like an eagle. Miro watched, surprised, as well as Bry, though he had seen it when Veloci gave Frisky a bath.

" Since when can chickens fly?" Miro asked Bry, a bit freaked out.

" Since the movie Chicken Run? I don't know. Veloci is some kind of god-chicken. He has powers a normal chicken wouldn't have."

Miro smirked," Sure Bry. Anyway, get whatever his name is to quit it. He'll upset Totosai." Totosai, the normal coloured cow, at hearing her name, turned her head with a blank look on her face. She then looked up, eyes widening at seeing the flying rooster. She then went back to grazing.

Bry replied," I can't. He's up there, remember?" he replied, pointing towards where Veloci was now, soaring over the chickens, who all looked up. The ducks looked up as well, staring.

Veloci crowed, blood red eyes narrowing towards the chickens. He crowed loudly, a challenge to the so called 'leader' of these chickens.

A white Rooster stood there by the name of Miroku, the same name from Inuyasha of the pervert. Miroku answered the call back, saying he was the one that was the leader of these chickens. He gave a crow.

Veloci smirked, eyeing Miroku as if this were no challenge at all. Opening his beak, he crowed as loud as he could, visible waves of sound aiming towards Miroku. Miroku's eyes grew wide, as he ducked into the pasture grass, dodging the blast. Miroku then jumped onto a fence, and gave a warning. Veloci could only smirk again, his beak opening once again, firing his sound waves at Miroku. Miroku, sadly, was not able to dodge this one. It knocked him head one, sending him flying off the fence and threw a building, landing into one of the Banana Trees growing. He laid there motionless, hanging from a limb of the tree. Veloci crowed happily in victory, landing on the fence, he went to preening his feathers, as though nothing had even happened.

Miro and Bry stared for a few moments, Miro the first to speak," Miroku!" he cried out, running over to the Banana Tree. He climbed the tree easily, grabbing the Rooster, he checked for a heart beat," Luckily, he's alive. He's just unconscious."

Bry turned his gaze towards Veloci, who was being inspected by the chickens, more likely stared at. He only said this," You're coming with us pal."

It took a while to actually pick Veloci up, but Bry managed to after Miro made sure Miroku was actually alright. Heading down towards the mansion, Bry kept a grip on Veloci, who didn't look too happy. He stared boredly out in front of him, giving a cluck as a large rock came in view, Bry able to avoid it so he wouldn't trip over it and fall. " Yeah, I can see Veloci. You aren't the only one with eyes pal." Bry said flatly, looking at Veloci.

Veloci crowed in a laughing manner, as Bry resisted the urge to strangle the chicken right then and now. Bry then looked to Miro, walking beside him," So, are you entering the Chicken Festival Miro?" Bry asked.

Miro nodded," Yeah, if your Rooster didn't kill Miroku. He was the one I'm gonna enter. I already did though, about a week ago."

Bry's eyes widened," How did you enter your chicken in so early?" he asked. " No one has come around to ask me."

" Dad called Mineral Town, and Rick came over. What really sucked was that Rick was in a bad mood when he came over. But of course, you can't expect him to be. He's old now. Plus, you can't just say 'I want to enter my Rooster Miroku in the Chicken Festival'. Rick actually has to come all the way here and see him personally. Nami argued with him for a while, but Rick continued to insist, so he came."

Bry stomped his foot down," Damn it! I was going to enter Veloci in it! He would've won too! Maybe Rick can still come! It's only morning."

Miro shrugged," Maybe, but it's a day's journey to reach here. Better call him quick."

Bry made a dash towards the phone in the Inn, and quickly called the Poultry Farm in Mineral Town. A flat voice answered after it rang a few times," Hello, this is the Poultry Farm. We're not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP."

Bry muttered," I know that's you Rick."

" Damn it. I thought I would trick someone eventually." Rick muttered," So, how can I help you? That you Bry?"  
Bry replied," Yeah, this is Bry. Anyway, I wanted to enter my Rooster into the Chicken Festival. Do you think you can come over as soon as possible and check out my chicken so I can enter him?"

Rick let out a sigh," A bit late aren't you Bry? I don't know if I can make it. My ankle got burnt when I tried to get up."

Bry replied flatly," You were staring at the fireplace again and saying that Kai was horrible as usual huh?"

" Oh shut it. Just because Popuri got married to Kai doesn't mean I'm not jealous."

" Karen left you huh?"

" No she didn't! Anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to make it. Forget-Me-Not Valley is a long way from here. And my burnt ankle doesn't help."

" You were sitting by the fireplace with no socks on?" Bry asked.

" My feet were cold. Popuri pushed me into the river, and I flowed down the river for over a mile."

A loud girly voice was heard in the background," YOU CAN GO TO THE VALLEY! YOU'RE FINE!"

Bry replied at the scream," That Popuri?"

Rick muttered," Yeah. She comes over here for Summer sometimes. Luckily, her daughter Ricca lives here with us. I think Kai might move over here though, actually move, not visit."

Bry answered," I'm thinking you're pissed then eh?"

Rick replied," Yeah. I can hardly stand him for one Season, but for the whole year? A living hell. Anyway, I'll see if I can make it. I'll leave now. See you soon, I hope." Rick hung up the phone.

Bry sighed in relief, finally realizing Veloci was still in his hands, and not looking too happy right now. Bry smiled at Veloci," You're going to enter the Chicken Festival tomorrow!" He then set the phone down and exited the Inn, meeting Miro, who was tapping his foot boredly, waiting for Bry.

" So, is Rick coming?" Miro asked.

Bry grinned widely," He says he's leaving now."

Miro looked to his fingers, counting," Then he should be here by…about three in the morning, if he doesn't sleep on the way here. That gives up just enough time to get to Mineral Town if we ride horseback. I'll be taking Greaser, and you're probably taking Jeromaru right? If Trinity comes along, then who will she ride?"

Bry shrugged," Probably Rikku. She loves people, and is nice and smooth."

Miro nodded," Okay then. I just hope she can ride well enough to keep up with is. We were almost born in the saddle. Well, anyway, let's only worry about that if Trinity is allowed to come. Maybe Trinity's mom won't come today. Maybe she won't come until next week!"

Bry nodded," Maybe. Anyway, let's go." They began walking again towards Trinity's mansion, finally reaching the door. Bry gulped, and looked to Miro," You open the door, okay?"

Miro rolled his eyes," I bet Trinity's mom isn't even here. Trinity was probably just trying to fool us or something." Miro rang the doorbell, which resulted in a long, deep ding-dong. Miro smirked, looking at Bry," Told you she wouldn't be here."

Just then, the door opened, not revealing Mrs. Smith or Trinity, or even Sparky. In their places was a tall woman, who looked only in her twenties, but had to be over thirty or in her mid-thirties. Not one wrinkle stood on her face, which was smooth and slightly tanned, which was strange for a woman from London, which was never warm. Her hair was golden blonde, and was in a high ponytail that fell half way down her straight back, with her bangs, incredibly long, on the sides of her face, framing it. Her eyes were sapphire coloured, and sparkled. She wore a long dark blue dress that reached almost to the floor, with white cuffs and sleeves that reached her long and delicate fingers with French manicures. She wore black heels, only increasing her already tall height. She wasn't incredibly tall, but was around the average height. She spoke dignified, like she was superior to everyone around her. " Who are you two _boys_? I don't remember inviting any boys around here."

Bry and Miro's mouth hung out, staring at the woman. Bry was the one to speak after a minute or so of staring," Are you Trinity's mother?" he asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow," Yes, I am Trinity's mother. But how do you know my daughter?" she asked suspiciously. For some strange reason, she did not have the thick English accent like Trinity had. She had a regular accent, like an American one.

Bry whistled," Ummmm. Well, she kinda busted my window while I was hanging out with my pal Miro here. She has this dog named Sparky, and she kinda threw the Frisbee too hard, and it busted my bedroom window. Anyway, I'm Bry, and I live over there." He said, pointing towards the farm near the river.

Miro spoke next," And I'm Miro, and I live over there, on that farm." He said, pointing towards the farm near the forest.

The woman smirked," Farms? Like with farm animals, like chickens and goats?"

Bry nodded," Actually, yeah. I don't have a goat though. We have chickens though."

The woman broke out into laughter," I can't believe you two were born to a bunch of farmers! We never have farmers where I come from! I come from the city, not some ugly village."

Bry glared," Hey! This isn't some ugly village! You just moved here!"

Miro agreed," Yeah! How would you know?!"

The woman smirked, and stopped laughing," Farmers are just poor people who grow plants and such. Anyway, since you two introduced yourselves, I shall introduce myself. I am Serenity Foreman, supermodel and actress from Hollywood, California."

Bry raised an eyebrow," What is Hollywood?"

Miro also asked," What's California? And thanks to us, you get to eat! Farmers are the ones who grow your food!"

Serenity giggled," Yes, I suppose you farmers do that sort of thing, don't you? Well my dear Trinity will not become any farmer."

Bry glared," We didn't ask her to become a farmer! We're just her new friends! And do you know you have the world-famous Mario cooking in your kitchen? What'd you do, kidnap him? Or is Bowser working for you now?"

Miro joined in," Guess Bowser isn't the top dog anymore, eh?"

Serenity narrowed her eyes, glaring so coldly, that you could cut the air with a knife. Of course, you would need a sharp knife to cut through ice, but still. " Did you just insult me? No one dares insult Serenity Foreman of Hollywood!"

Bry growled," Just watch us!"

Miro nodded," Yeah!"

Veloci crowed, pecking Serenity's sleeve.

Serenity screamed," A chicken! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME THIS INSTANT! THIS WAS A CUSTOM MADE DESIGNER DRESS ALL THE WAY FROM LAS VEGAS OF NEVADA!"

Bry asked," What's Las Vegas?"

" What's Nevada?" Miro asked.

" Quit it Mummy!" screamed a voice, as Bry, Miro, and Serenity turned to look to who it was. Standing there was Trinity, not looking too happy either. She was in her schooling outfit, Lumina standing beside her. " I heard all this commotion, and here are all three of you, fighting!" She then stomped over, Lumina following behind her.

She gave a bow of her head to Serenity," Hello Ms. Foreman. I am Lumina, the tutor of Miss Trinity."

Serenity looked to Lumina," I see. Well, you're clothing may not be this century, but you are a nice looking young woman." She then turned her gaze towards her daughter," Trinity! Are these two boys your friends? You couldn't ever be friends with these two boys, could you?" she asked.

Trinity stared down at the ground, and kicked the sand with her foot, placing her hands behind her back. She thought for a moment, then looked back up," Actually, I am Mummy. I am friends with Bry and Miro."

Bry and Miro sighed in relief, but Serenity didn't look happy at all one bit. She then glared towards Bry and Miro," Well, leave now!"

Bry looked confused and puzzled," But we were going to ask her something!"

Miro nodded," Actually, it was more to her mother, because she said you wouldn't let her."

Serenity glared," So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

" They wanted to ask you to see if Trinity could come to the Chicken Festival." Came a girlish voice from behind them.

" Yes, I suppose they did, hmmm?"

Bry and Miro turned around, to see Nami and Muffy, standing there behind them. Bry and Miro gasped," Mom?" they said in unison.

Muffy smiled," The one and only!"

Nami merely nodded, crossing her arms. Much to her style that was.

Bry asked," Why are you two here anyway?"

Muffy replied," Well, I heard a scream come from this way. I thought it was you Bry, so I came running."

Nami then looked to Serenity," But I guess it was only _her_."

Serenity growled," What do you mean only her? I am famous I'll have you know!"

Muffy joined in," And you think we care? We heard someone yelling, and it must have been you! You better have not been yelling at my son!"

Nami agreed," Or mine either."

Serenity crossed her arms," I have every right. These two are supposed to be my daughter's friends, but I know Trinity would have chosen someone else! I raised her that way to choose her friends wisely! But a bunch of boys! I won't stand for it!" Serenity protested.

Nami smirked," Look here hon. I'm sure Trinity can choose her own friends."

Muffy nodded," And you shouldn't be the one doing so!"

Serenity growled, then stuck her nose into the air," Well, I won't be having my daughter going to some Chicken Festival or whatever it is! Suppose she gets hurt! It sounds horrible!"

Bry and Miro snickered, and stepped away from Serenity, letting their mothers take a step closer.

Trinity watched helplessly, sighing and she stared at the ground.

Muffy laughed," Are you kidding me? It's a huge social event in Mineral Town! Everyone comes! Even girls. They all have a fun time at it! Plus, there are girls that are around Trinity's age there! If you want her to have friends who are girls and around her age, I suggest letting her go."

Serenity bit her lower lip in frustration, not finding anything else to say. She sighed long and hard," I guess she can go. But how will she get there?"

Trinity then stepped in," I can ride one of their horses."

Serenity sighed, crossing her arms," Fine. She can go. But if anything happens to her." She growled, looking over to Bry and Miro.

" Don't worry." Nami said coolly," Bry and Miro will keep an eye on her. If they don't…" she said, looking to Bry and Miro.

Bry backed away a bit," Don't worry. We'll look after her."

Serenity sighed in relief," Well, okay then. But all of you, get off my property right now. I will not baby-sit a bunch of teenagers in my house. I'll be sure to send Trinity over early in the morning."

Miro said," About four will do good. That way we have enough time to eat before the Festival starts at 10:00am."

Serenity nodded," At four in the morning. Now, goodbye." She said, walking inside.

Trinity grinned widely," Oh good! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" she smiled, walking in behind her mother.

Lumina looked towards Bry and Miro," I wish I could come along. But I can't sadly. More Piano practice tomorrow." She then smiled," Well, goodbye as well." And shut the door behind her.

Bry and Miro high-fived each other in triumph.

Muffy and Nami then began to walk down the path, talking to each other in a whisper, so low that Bry and Miro couldn't hear, who were behind them about three yards.

" I'm starving." Miro admitted, his stomach growling.

Bry took out his two Go-Gurts, and gave one to Miro, opening his with his teeth, he began to eat it," This is pretty good."

Miro nodded, after opening his and tasting it," Sure is. What is this stuff anyway?"

" Go-Gurt." Bry grinned. Both of them laughed as they walked down the street, happy that their new friend Trinity was coming along with them tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Six: The Chicken Festival

(( Okay, I know a lot of people have been waiting for this Chapter! Wait. –counts on fingers- Damn. Only three. Well, better than nothing eh? Anyway, I now present you with Chapter Six: The Chicken Festival, now! I'm hoping this will be a long one! And yes, I'm not very good with chapter titles! Flipping sue me! Actually, please don't… ))

Bry, Miro, and Trinity had all gone to bed very early, to awake hopefully early the next morning. Bry was a bit stressed, as he hoped Rick would be able to make it before the Festival due tomorrow. Luckily, Rick did come. At three in the morning, there was a knock on the door. Hearing his parents not bother to get up, Bry got up himself, and walked sleepily towards the door, opening it with a yawn. He widened his eyes, and cheerfully said," You made it!"

Rick had indeed made it, and didn't look too good. His hair was screwed up beyond belief, his glasses a bit cracked, and his sleeves of his shirt torn. Rick adjusted his broken glasses," Yes, I did Bry. Now, about your rooster. I came all the way here, so I better expect a good and healthy rooster to be in this Festival."

Bry nodded," You won't be sorry!" Rick then began to laugh loudly, somehow not waking Muffy or Brian, and Bry tilted his head in puzzlement," What?" He then looked to his clothes. He wore pajamas with little grey horses on them, the main colour a very light blue. He glared at his pajamas," God damn it. I hate these cursed things. Excuse me for one moment Rick. I must go change, NOW." Bry closed the door, and came out five minutes earlier in his regular clothing, having managed to also brush and comb his teeth and hair.

Rick chuckled," Okay. Let's go have a look at Veloci."

Bry nodded," M'kay. He's at pasture right now, instead of in my bedroom." Bry lead Rick towards the pasture, and jumped the fence, Rick managing to climb over.

The ducks, Flirt, the male, and Peggy, the female, floated gracefully on the pond's surface, head in their well-preened feathers as if they were Trumpeter Swans. Bry then searched around for Veloci, only seeing Clucky, the hen, Cluck, a rooster, and Clucker, another rooster. He wasn't one to be very original in names. Suddenly, a cluck broke out the silence of the very early in the morning. Bry and Rick turned their heads to see the black chicken himself, Veloci, sitting on the fence, observing them. Bry pointed towards Veloci," That's him."

Rick whistled, looking Veloci over," Wonderful chicken." He then walked closer to Veloci, who only gave him a slight glance with his blood red eyes, and ruffled his feathers. Rick lifted a wing of Veloci's, and lifted it up and down. He then observed Veloci's feet and feathers, along with eyes and beak, and wrote all this down on a notepad. Rick muttered," Hmmmmm…" thoughtfully, writing down things on the notepad in the crappiest hand-writing anyone had probably seen.

Bry asked Rick," So, can Veloci be entered?"

Rick looked to Bry," Well, he's very healthy and well fed. But he's a bit different from the others. His wings are powerful. I didn't think Chickens were capable of flying long distances." He then looked to Veloci," But he has wings like a hawk. I've never seen them like that in my life. But, he may enter."

Bry grinned," Yes!" and put his hand up for a high-five to Rick.

Rick raised an eyebrow, adjusting his glasses," What are you doing? I don't know any of your hip-young lingo Bry, so don't expect anything from me like that."

Bry groaned, but brightened up. He then observed Rick," So, what happened to you? Were you beaten up by Kai or something?"

Rick narrowed his eyes," No. While I was walking here, I seemed to have walked on a mating ground for Trumpeter Swans. Territorial birds they are. Very territorial. And the cobs are very powerful, with their wings and such. I tried to feed them some bread, but I accidentally hit a very large cob in the head with a loaf, and he chased after me for about a mile."

Bry snickered, but broke it into a fit of coughing to pass that he was coughing and not laughing at Rick," Whoa. Really?"

Rick said sarcastically," No. I was actually attacked by Popuri after I accidentally stepped on her favourite chicken Poe."

Bry narrowed his eyes," Jeez. I believe you. I've just never seen a swan."

Rick pushed his glasses back up his nose," Well, maybe you'll see them while traveling to Mineral Town. I must go now if I am going to make it. Good-bye Bry." Rick then began to walk out of the farm, and up towards the path.

Bry called," Wait Rick!"

" Yes?"

" Do Matthew, Ricca, and Anna look any different then over a decade ago?"

Rick hesitated a bit, but only smiled," No. They look just like they did when they were toddlers." He then went back to going up the hill, disappearing out of sight.

Bry sighed in relief," Good. I'll be able to recognize them then. Who could miss Ricca's pink hair anyway?" His stomach then growled," I wonder if Mom has any of those Go-Gurt things left." He asked himself, going back into the house.

-

Miro had gotten up quite early for a teenager of near sixteen, and was busy grooming Greaser for the trip coming. Only his mother, Nami, was up right now, beginning to try and make something for Miro. Miro sighed, taking out a dandy brush and brushing Greaser's coat," I wonder if we'll make it in time?" Miro asked himself and Greaser, who perked his ears up and twitched at Miro speaking.

Greaser turned his head, and gave a shrill whinny, scaring Miro a bit in jumping back.

" Woah Greaser. You scared me." Miro said, stating the obvious. Nami turned her head at hearing the whinny, and walked out of the house, jumping the fence of the pasture.

" Hey Miro." She greeted, walking up to him, then looking to Greaser," So, are you getting ready for the Chicken Festival today?" she asked, her face expressionless as usual.

Miro nodded, going back to grooming Greaser," Yeah. We're leaving at around 4:30 or so. I just hope we make it in time, and Trinity can actually ride like she says she can."

Nami leaned against the barn," Well, I hope so too. There's one thing I don't get though."

Miro set down the dandy brush," What?" he asked curiously, looking towards his mother.

Nami crossed her arms, looking at the sky," Well, for one thing, Serenity is an evil witch, much unlike her own daughter. And second, Serenity didn't have an accent. I find that suspicious."

Miro shrugged," Maybe her mom didn't grow up in England. Maybe she moved there from Hollywood or whatever it is."

Nami sighed," I suppose that could happen." She then looked to Miro," You need any help?"

" No thanks Mom. I've got it under control." Miro reassured her, finishing off Greaser's grooming by picking at his hooves with a hoof pick, watching as dirt and rocks fell from them.

Nami smirked, and brought something out from her pack," Well, I made you breakfast, just incase you get hungry on the way. I'm sure Doug will be able to feed you as well. Isn't one of your friends Doug's granddaughter?"

Miro smiled, and took the package from her," Thanks Mom. Yeah, Anna is. I just hope I can recognize all of them, after so long without seeing them."

Nami crossed her arms again, looking away," I'm sure you will Miro. And promise me one thing, okay?" she asked, looking back to him.

" What?" Miro asked, looking to Nami in a curious way.

" Be careful. I still want my son you know." Her voice began to come shaky. He seemed that she wasn't one to get all emotional.

Miro grinned at Nami," I will Mom. Don't you worry. And we'll keep an eye on Trinity too. And Bry."

Nami smiled, rubbing her eyes," Just got something in my eye. Anyway…" she said, and stopped rubbing her eyes," Be good. And behave yourself."

Miro smiled, and hugged Nami, who was a bit surprised," I will Mom. I will."

-

Muffy yawned, tossing in her bed at hearing the door open, as Bry walked in to find something to eat. Sitting up, she looked to Bry, and yawned," Oh, hello Bry. Who was that?" she asked.

Bry said," Just Rick. I entered Veloci in the Chicken Festival."

Muffy smiled," Oh. Well, I better get up then. I'll make you something to eat. And we need to get Jeromaru ready, and I think Trinity is taking Rikku, right?" Muffy slid out of bed, taking out her purple curls, and letting her curly blonde hair fall. " I'll just change really quick." She then grabbed her dress and a few things from her dresser, and walked into the kitchen, heading for the bathroom. She reappeared, still brushing her hair with a dark red brush, which she sat on the dresser," Well, I'll go make you something to eat." And smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Bry then looked to Brian, who was still asleep, facing the wall. Bry smirked, and tip-toed over, poking Brian. Brian swatted Bry away," Quit it." He muttered, pulling the covers closer to him.

Bry growled," Oh get up Dad. I'm going to leave soon."

Brian yawned, sitting up, he slid out of bed," Fine, fine. I just never thought a fifteen year old would want to say goodbye to his own Dad before going somewhere else." Brian then walked into the bathroom, reappearing in his normal clothes. " I'll go outside and groom Jeromaru. I heard Trinity was riding Rikku, so you had better do her."

Bry nodded, causing a yawn," Okay." And followed his father back outside, into the pasture. Bry and Brian grabbed a dandy brush and the grooming kit, and began to groom the two equines. Jeromaru put up no fuss, ears twitching at the slightest sounds. Rikku nickered happily, feeling the dandy brush remove all the dirt coated into her…well…coat. Soon, they were both gleaming, Rikku's grey coat like vanilla ice cream, because I like vanilla ice cream, and Jeromaru's chestnut coat reflected brightly. So brightly, in fact, it woke Milky, who mooed angrily, and stomped angrily to the other side of the pasture, out of the gleam.

Muffy soon appeared, running over as fast as she could towards Bry, holding out a bag," I put your food in here." She said, stuffing the bag into Bry's knapsack as he turned around, back facing her. Muffy smiled," My son is getting so much bigger now. He's going out on his own, to another town even!"

Bry narrowed his eyes," Keep it down. You might wake up Cecilia."

Muffy smiled," Cecilia? Oh please. She sleeps like a rock, just like her mother and father. Marlin and Celia had such an odd girl."

Bry rolled his eyes," She still might wake up. Or she might already be up at this hour."

Brian shook his head, looking across the pathway," Seems no one is up."

Bry looked across the pathway as well," I guess so."

-

Trinity, along with the boys, had also been up for a while now. Probably earlier than both of them. She was busy grooming Sparky's coat, making it sparkle, and almost look as if it were sparking electricity. Trinity was currently dressed in a pale blue shirt, with dark blue pants, and black boots. Taking a dark green backpack, she walked onto the kitchen, where Mario was making her something to eat. She asked cheerfully," Is it almost done Mario?"

Mario looked to Trinity," Almost done. Just have to add the tomatoes." He said, chopping up some quickly.

Trinity smiled, then looked to the clock," Oh! It's almost 4:30! Please hurry as quickly as you can Mario!"

Mario smiled, handing a lunchbox to her," Done! Have a good trip!"

Trinity smiled," Thank you so much Mario! Ta-ta!" she said as she walked out the mansion doors, Sparky following at her heels. Trinity threw the backpack onto her back, and began to run towards the farms. She had already said goodbye to Mrs. Smith, Lumina, and her mother, and was ready to go to Mineral Town.

-

Trinity finally made it to the path up onto the forest, where Brian, Muffy, Nami, and Jack who had woken up, stood, along with Miro and Bry.

Miro greeted her," Good to see you came!" he said, Greaser standing beside him.

Bry nodded, Rikku and Jeromaru at his sides," We have to get going! Hope Mario packed you something to eat!"

Trinity nodded, pointing to her backpack," It's all in here! So, which horse am I riding?"

Muffy smiled, leading Rikku towards Trinity," Rikku here. She's a big sweetheart, and loves people."

Bry whispered to Miro," I always thought she looked a bit depressed when I was a kid. She always used to just stand there, looking into the pond."

Miro muttered back," Shush!"

Trinity smiled," What a beautiful mare! I'll just take my saddle out and we can get going!" Taking out of her backpack was a beautiful English saddle, a brand new halter, and bridle.

Miro and Bry raised an eyebrow, along with the rest of the group, as though they had never seen such a contraption.

Jack asked," Uhhhh. What is that thing that you call a 'saddle'?"

Muffy stared at it," Oh! That's what they use to ride horses in some places. I've seen them in the city!"

Nami agreed," I've also seen them when I was traveling around."

Trinity opened her mouth wide," Wait. You two don't use saddles?" she asked, looking at Miro and Bry.

Bry nodded," Yeah. We just ride them bareback. Works great."

Trinity shuddered, looking to her back," Well, I'm still using a saddle, bridle, and halter, if you don't mind." She slipped on the halter and bridle, and cinched up Rikku snuggly with the saddle. She then slipped in the bit into Rikku's mouth, who didn't seem to mind. She then mounted Rikku swiftly, and smiled," Perfect fit for Rikku!"

Rikku whinnied happily, looking to Trinity happily.

Bry and Miro shrugged, mounting their two mounts, Bry placing Veloci on his lap. Muffy, Brian, Nami, and Jack all smiled happily. Trinity gave her legs a squeeze, taking the reins into her hands, causing Rikku to walk slowly beside Jeromaru and Greaser.

" Bye everyone!" Trinity, Bry, and Miro yelled in unison, starting Rikku, Jeromaru, and Greaser at a steady trot, beginning to wave back to their friends and family.

" BYE!" cried everyone, Muffy especially, as she took out a hankercheif and blew into it, sniffling. Everyone rolled their eyes at Muffy's action, and continued to wave until Bry, Miro, and Trinity were out of view.

-

A few hours later, Bry, Miro, and Trinity were still mounted on their equines, who were going at a steady trot for a while now. Bry seemed bored, along with Miro, but Trinity seemed plenty happy, Sparky sitting in one of the large saddlebags attached to the English saddle on Rikku's back.

Bry sighed," Can we gallop now Trinity?" he asked her for what seemed the millionith time.

Miro nodded, just as bored," Yeah. I'm sick of this slow trot. Let's go into a gallop!"

Trinity glared," Why do you two want to gallop for some reason? We can just watch the scenery go by at a trot!"

Bry looked around," Well, all I see is damn trees everywhere. Not much else."

Miro agreed," We are in a forest."

Trinity grumbled," Fine." And squeezed Rikku's sides, who moved into a gallop, speeding past the two boys.

Bry protested," I wasn't ready yet! GET BACK HERE!" He just about kicked Jeromaru's sides, who switched into a gallop, and raced after Trinity.

Miro shook his head," Come on Greaser." And Greaser followed after at a gallop.

All of them now galloping down the path, Mineral Town soon appeared slowly. Everyone moved to the top of a hill, and looked down at Mineral Town.

" So this is Mineral Town?" Trinity asked, looking down," It's beautiful."

" I guess you could call it that." Bry replied, putting his hands behind his head," It's just a town with a few farms and a Supermarket and Inn and such. A regular town."

" Except for what Festivals they do here." Miro pointed out.

Trinity smiled," It's a lot different then from Chatton."

" I thought you were from London." Bry said, looking to her.

" Oh! I must have said it wrong. We're not from London. We're from Chatton."

" Okay then." Miro said," Let's go then. We should have a bit of time to find our friends before the Festival starts."

" Does anyone remember where they live?" Bry asked, looking to Miro and Trinity.

Trinity glared," How should I know! I've never met your friends!"

Miro snickered," Come on. Follow me." Greaser went into a canter down the hill, Trinity and Bry sighing and following after.

The group first went around to the Library, all dismounting and tying the horses to a nearby rail. Bry went in first," Hello? Anyone here?"

Mary appeared, the librarian, and smiled, looking to Bry," Hello. May I help you?" she asked.

Miro smiled," Hey Mary! Remember Bry and me? Remember, I'm Miro?"

Mary adjusted her glasses, as though it was not true," Oh! My goodness it is! Gray! Miro and Bry have visited after over a decade of not seeing them!"

Gray soon appeared, he, if you had not noticed, married to Mary," Oh. Hey guys."

Bry rolled his eyes," Not very happy, are you Gray?"

Miro replied," He never really was."

Gray retorted," Sorry. I'm just a bit tired."

" I suppose you're looking for Matthew?" Mary asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. She then spotted Trinity," Oh, hello there. I am sorry for not seeing you. I am Mary, and this is my husband, Gray." It seemed Mary wasn't as shy as she used to be, eh?

Trinity bowed her head," Trinity Foreman. Pleasure to meet you Gray and Mary."

Bry and Miro rolled his eyes," Anyway. Do you know where Matthew is?" Miro asked.

Gray replied," He should be with the others. I think they went to Rose Square to help out Mayor Thomas with the Festival today."

Bry replied," Thanks Gray. Let's go! Good to see you guys again! See ya later!" The group then left the Library, and took the horses by their lead ropes.

Veloci crowed boredly, getting annoyed at having to sit on a horse the whole day. Jeromaru snorted, looking to Veloci.

Sparky jumped out of the saddlebags, walking beside Trinity as she lead Rikku.

" I don't think we'll be allowed to lead these horses around the town much longer. Someone might stop us, or one of the villagers might get pissed." Miro observed, as a few towns people stared at them.

" Well, where are we going to put them then Miro, if you have any bright ideas?" Bry asked, looking to him.

Miro thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers," Oh! We can drop them off at Greenday Farm!"

" Greenday Farm? Where the hell is that?" Bry asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Where Anna lives stupid. Jack and Ann's farm. They have a Stable, along with a barn and everything!" Miro retorted.

" Are you sure they will allow us to bring three horses in?"

" Probably."

" I'm not thinking so."

" You don't think at all."

" Let's not start that again."

" I'm only speaking the truth."

" You want me to speak the truth?"

" It would make a difference Bry."

" SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Trinity screamed, causing Bry and Miro to jump back. It had been the worst word Trinity had ever said, other than perv.

Bry looked to Miro," I guess we could go board them there for a bit."

" Yeah, let's go." Miro agreed, and everyone began to turn around, and walk towards Greenday Farm.

Bry, Miro, and Trinity walked onto Greenday Farm, observing it.

" Sure has changed." Bry said, looking around.

" They sure got new crops. Oh! Pineapples!" Miro exclaimed, running over to a patch of them, and poking one.

" Why are you so excited over Pineapples?" Trinity asked, watching Miro puzzled.

" We don't get Pineapples in the Valley. Only Mineral Town does. Don't hurt yourself Miro." Bry called, looking to him, and walking up beside him.

" How would I hurt myself by a bunch of-" which was cut off by Bry pushing him into the patch of Pineapples head first.

" OWW! POINTY!" Miro cried, trying to free himself from the thorns, if you call them thorns.

Bry begins laughing hysterically, watching as Miro thrashed about. Trinity didn't look so happy about it. She ran over, and held out her hand," Here Miro." She said.

Miro grabbed Trinity's hand, who managed to pull him out. She then asked," Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Miro looked to himself," Yeah, I think so." He then smiled at Trinity," Thanks Trin."

Trinity tilted her head," Trin?"

Miro replied," A nickname, like Bryson to Bry."

Trinity smiled," Your welcome. And oh."

Miro then looked to Bry," Why the hell did you do that!"

Bry answered with a shrug," I thought it would be funny."

Miro growled," How would it be funny! How about I throw you in the fish pond over there!" he growled, pointing to the fishpond.

Bry yelped," No thanks. Anyways, where are Ann and Jack?"

Miro took a deep breath, and calmed down," I don't know. They should be here though."

Suddenly, something in the thick Watermelon Patches began to move. There were so many vines, so no one could tell what was moving. Miro and Bry yelped, Trinity watching curiously.

Bry gulped," I'll go see what that thing is. Wish me luck."

Miro smirked," After what just happened, hell no Bry."

Bry glared," Fine!" and walked over. Taking out his fishing rod, he threw the line into the vines, like he was trying to fish. Suddenly, he felt a jerk on his line. He jumped back, and began to real in as best he could. Using all of his strength he could manage, he jerked the line, and someone flew out.

A man, with overalls and a blue backwards cap on his hand with a brown tuft of hair sticking from it, landed flat on his face. He then looked up," Oh! Thanks Bry! It's a jungle in there!" He said, dusting himself off. He then looked to the group," Hey Miro! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He then looked to Trinity," Who are you?" he asked.

" How did you get lost in your Watermelon Patch?" Bry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trinity and Miro also raised an eyebrow at this weird incident.

" I fell in! Seems Ann must have pushed me in. I had expected that, after what happened last night. She didn't seem too happy when I-"

" Yeah, we don't need to know that!" Miro interrupted, sighing with relief. " So, where's Ann anyway?"

Trinity then introduced herself with a bow," Trinity Foreman."

" Well, nice to meet you Trinity." Jack replied, then looked around," Ann? She must have gotten off to somewhere. I was stuck in the Patch for a while. I'm not sure how long though. We were feeding the animals when she seemed to get a bit angry when I tried to apologize for when I-"

" Yeah! Anyway, so she should still be here?" Bry asked.

" Yeah. She's probably feeding the cows. Go look in the Barn." He then looked to the horses," Those are yours? Good looking horses."

Trinity spoke up," Yes. Well, none of them are mine. Two belong to Bry, and one of them belongs to Miro. We came here to ask you something. Do you think you could board the horses here for a bit? We came from the Valley to see the Festival, but people have been giving us weird looks, walking around leading a bunch of horses. Of course, Veloci and Sparky don't need to be boarded here. We'll probably be staying at the Inn."

Jack smiled," Sure, we can take them in. We have plenty of room. We just upgraded the Stable actually, for our new gelding."

Trinity smiled," Thank you." Miro and Bry sighed in relief.

Jack replied," No problem."

Bry added," Now, we'll go see Ann. Good to see you again Jack."

The group then walked towards the Barn, opening the doors, they walked in.

" Hello?" Bry called, only getting a response from a few cows or sheep, who stared blankly at him.

Miro sighed," Looks like she's not here."

" Who's not here?" came a happy voice. All of them turned their heads toward none other than Ann, her long orange-red coloured braid supported by a white bow on her head. She then gave a grin," Hi Bry! Hi Miro! Who's this?" Ann asked, looking to Trinity.

" That's Trinity, our new friend. Anyway, we just wanted to say hey before we went off to Rose Square." Bry replied.

Ann nodded," The Chicken Festival? I see. Pleasure to meet ya Trinity" She then looked to Veloci, who turned his head and clucked at her. Sparky gave a bark, sniffing the ground. " Are you entering that Rooster?" She asked.

Miro nodded," Yeah. His name is Veloci. He's Bry's Rooster. I'm also entering a Rooster, but Rick picked him up this morning, as Mom requested it, so I wouldn't have to bring him with me."

Ann smiled," Well, I'll be rooting for you. I'm sure both your Roosters will do fine. Of course, we're entering a Hen of our own. Don't expect anything easy from her. She may be the youngest, but she's our strongest Hen, for sure."

Trinity asked," What's her name?"

" You'll see." Ann grinned happily. " Anyway, I'll see all of you later."

Bry and Miro nodded, both saying in unison," See ya." As they all left the Barn. They all walked over to the horses, petting them," See ya later." They all said, and left Greenday Farm, now making their way to Rose Square.

While walking, Bry spoke," We had better get to Rose Square quick. If we keep stopping to see everyone, we'll never get there."

Trinity and Miro nodded at this idea, along with Sparky and Veloci, and they all began to sprint towards Rose Square, Veloci obviously in front.

After a few minutes, they finally made it to Rose Square. Stopping for breath, they all observed their surroundings. Mayor Thomas and a few other townsfolk, like Zack for instance, were setting up the Sumo like ring. They waved at seeing them, and the gang waved back.

Miro looked around, and spotted a group of teenagers, one not very familiar looking, but the rest looking very familiar," There they are!"

The group of two boys, and two girls, looked up at hearing someone call. A black haired boy, wearing a hat on his head that shadowed part of his face, grinned," Hey look! It must be Bry and Miro!" This was obviously Mary and Gray's son.

Miro and Bry raced over, followed by Trinity, Veloci, and Sparky.

" Hey Matthew!" Bry and Miro exclaimed, high-fiving a big hello to their good friend that they had not seen for a while.

A brown haired boy looked up, and grinned as well," Hey Bry, hey Miro! Long time no see!"

Bry and Miro greeted," Hey William!" William was Cliff and Elli's boy. You probably weren't expecting this, but yes, Cliff and Elli had gotten married and had a son.

A pink haired girl then greeted them, obviously seen as Kai and Popuri's girl," Hi Bry! Hi Miro! It's been a long time since we've seen you guys!"

Bry and Miro greeted," Hey Ricca!"

Finally, another pink haired girl looked up. Her hair was about the same shade as Ricca's, but had cherry red highlights. Glittering stars glittered in her hair. She also wore very different things. For example, a white mini skirt with a blue belly shirt, with a red trim and golden star in the middle. She also wore white knee-high boots. " Hey Bry! Hey Miro!" she greeted happily.

Bry and Miro raised an eyebrow. " Do we know you?" Bry asked. " Who are you?"

Miro nodded, agreeing.

The girl put her hands on her hips," You don't recognize me? It's me! Anna!"

Miro snickered," Yeah, sure it is. Anna has red hair, not pink."

The girl growled," I changed my hairstyle! Sue me for doing that! I wanted a change!"

Bry smirked, crossing his arms, Trinity only watching curiously," Prove it!"

The girl smirked," Fine! I cried hysterically when I was a toddler and came to visit you guys over eleven years ago, because I thought my mom and dad were angry at me for sneaking out of the Inn when I was three without telling them. Then Matthew had to pull me out, when I climbed behind a shelf. Also, Bry has scar on his back when he fell off the fence when he was four, and Miro is my cousin, because he and my dad are related!"

Miro and Bry both had the anime tear sign on the back of their head. They both muttered in unison," It is Anna."

Anna smiled in triumph," I told you two! But no one believes me anymore! Mom and Dad still can't believe I dyed my hair!"

" You copied an anime character from Digimon you damn weirdo. How stupid are you?" Miro retorted.

" HEY! HER HAIR WAS GREAT!" Anna protested, knocking Miro back a bit. Anna then looked to Trinity," Who are you?" she asked curiously," Did you just move here? You can't be Miro or Bry's girlfriend. Neither one of them could even get one if they tried."

Miro and Bry growled, but calmed themselves down.

Trinity smiled," You guys must be Bry and Miro's friends. I'm Trinity Foreman, from Chatton, England. I just moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley a few days ago, and me and the boys are friends after I broke Bry's window."

Bry sniffed," It was a good window too."

Anna and Ricca giggled at this, William and Matthew snickering.

Miro then looked around," So, when should the Festival start anyway?" he asked.

Ricca replied," Any time now. We're almost finished. Of course, the Poultry Farm is entering a chicken in this Festival. So is Anna's farm. Are any of you two entering?" She asked Miro and Bry.

Bry nodded," Yeah. I'm entering my rooster Veloci. And Miro is entering his Rooster, Miroku."

Miro muttered," He'd do great in it if Veloci hadn't gone all evil at him. He hurt Miroku pretty badly. But this morning, Rick took him."

Bry laughed nervously, the anime tear sign reappearing again," Oh yeah."

Anna and Ricca laughed evilly, everyone taking a step back, freaked.

" We're the ones going to win!" Anna smirked.

" Yeah. We've been training our chickens together for almost a year! There's no way they can lose!" Ricca boasted.

William, Trinity, Matthew, Miro, and Bry each raised an eyebrow, hearing the teaching of chickens. Who the hell trained a chicken?

William asked," What'd you do? Attach weights to their claws and make them run across the field or something?"

Matthew asked," Did you throw them off the Mountain and hoped they would fly?"

Bry pointed out," I think that's illegal. Isn't it called Animal Abuse?"

Miro nodded," Yeah, they can't do that without getting involved with Harris."

Trinity walked around the Square, observing the ring with interest. " How do the chickens fight in this thing anyway?"

Ricca replied," Uncle Rick is going to explain it before we fight. You can hear it then. Rick is the supervisor of it. He kinda created it."

Matthew nodded," I found it weird though that Rick actually did this. It's kinda stupid."

William retorted," I think it's original. Who ever thought of fighting with chickens. Next time, we should do Cows or something."

Bry rolled his eyes," Next time we'll do Fish fighting. We'll get a huge bowl of those Japanese Fighting Fish, and sick them on a couple of fish, and see what happens."

Miro joined in," I bet 50G on the Japanese Fighting Fish. Those things are mean."

Anna shuddered," I don't like them."

Trinity asked," Why not? I think they're beautiful."

Ricca grinned," Anna had a bad experience. When she was about ten, she was visiting the City or something. They went to an exhibit or something, and she slipped and fell into a pond full of them."

Miro pointed out," But they aren't supposed to attack humans. They're too small."

Anna replied," These weren't normal ones. They were huge."

Bry laughed," Maybe they poured Miracle Grow into the Pond! That would work!"

Matthew pointed out," That would kill them genius."

Bry looked a bit disappointed," Oh."

The gang began to snicker, and then went into a fit of laughing, trying to pass it as though they were coughing.

Bry raised an eyebrow," Seems the cough is going around. Miro even caught it!"

Miro rolled his eyes, then looked as swarms of villagers began to stampede in, as though they were a herd of wild horsesThe gang moved out of the way, barely able to dodge away from the villagers streaming in for one of the most popular events of the year. The villagers began to mingle among one another, waiting for Rick to announce when the Chicken Fighting would begin.

Trinity opened her eyes wide," Look at all these people! There are so many here!"

Anna nodded," Yeah. We usually get quite a few people. A few of them are from Flowerbud Village and such. They came here with their chickens." Anna and Ricca then grin evilly at each other, returning their attention to the others.

Ricca looked around," I wonder where Uncle Rick is. He's probably getting ready for all I know."

Veloci stared at the people with a bored look upon his face, Sparky joining in. It seemed maybe Veloci and Sparky had gotten along. Or maybe they just thought staring at people was boring. Veloci then turned to Sparky," Cluck." He said plainly.

" Woof." Sparky replied back, beginning to scratch himself with one of his hind legs.

" Cluck."

" Woof."

" Cluck Cluck."

" Woof Woof."

" Okay you two, I'm sure you're having an amazing conversation, but Rick is coming onto the stage!" Bry yelled at them," Come on Veloci. I think you might be up first."

The gang pushed their way into the front row, all standing in a line as Rick took a deep breath, moving in front of the microphone. He takes it into his hand, and takes another deep to calm himself down. He then announces," Welcome everyone, to the Chicken Festival!" Rick then walked over to the left side of the audience," Is there a party over here!" he yelled, as though he was some rock star.

" NO!" everyone including the teens except Trinity yelled back. Everyone then began laughing incredibly loudly.

Rick sighed sadly, and began to become a little nervous. Walking to the right side, he yelled," IS THERE A PARTY OVER HERE!"

" NOT REALLY!" was the response of the crowd, as the whole crowd broke into loud laughter.

Rick sighed," Anyway." He then perked up a bit," We have a few new contestants for the Chicken Festival this year, and this one is sure to be one you'll remember for a long time! Let's get it started in here!"

Complete silence overtook the crowd, as the audience gave each other faces that said clearly that Rick was making a total fool of himself in trying to become like Justin Timberlake, which no one liked. And also at using one of the lines from the Black Eyed Peas. Now if the Black Eyed Peas were playing, that would be good. But a man in his mid thirties trying to be like them? That was just plain wrong.

Rick sighed again," Okay then! The first contestants will be Poe from Poultry Farm, entered by Ricca, my niece, and Silver from Black Farm with her owner Abigail! Give it up yall!"

Ricca grinned happily, and walked towards the ring. She then grabbed a carrier, one that looked like a simple dog carrier, and set it on the ring, grinning mischeviously. The gang watched in front, Anna smirking happily.

The opponent she was facing was a teenager of a bit older age. She had long brown hair, and wore a simple white dress, not like a farmer's daughter would wear. Smirking, Abigail said," Give it up kid. You can't beat Silver."

A silver coloured Hen walked onto the ring, looking around with an expressionless face upon her beak and face. Ricca smirked," I bet I can. Poe can beat anyone!"

Opening the carrier, a plain white Rooster appeared, glancing around happily. He was the average size, but didn't seem much different from the other roosters around here.

Ricca smirked," Prepare to die girl!"

Rick then walked down to the ring, and stood on the sidelines," Remember! The rules of this game are simple. The first chicken out of the ring will be the loser. The last one in the ring is declared the winner! Are you both ready?"

Ricca and Abigail nodded, eyeing their chickens.

" Okay! READY! SET! FIGHT!"

Ricca smirked," Do what you have to Poe! Get Silver out of that ring!"

Poe nodded, and crowed loudly, stepping forward. Silver immeadiately got spooked, and ran off in the other direction. Abigail cringed, biting her lower lip. Poe crowed out loudly again, causing Silver to run for cover, just barely in the line.

Ricca smirked," Finish her off Poe!"

Poe cock-a-doodle-do his loudest, causing Silver to cluck in fear and run straight out of the ring. The crowd roared with cheering, especially from the teens. Trinity had even gotten into the game. Ricca jumped up and down in triumph.

" Poe and Ricca win! They will be moving onto the next round!"

Ricca smiled, picking up Poe and moving into the audience with the gang. Each greeted her happily. Ricca smirked," It's only the beginning. I'm sure Anna's Hen is much stronger than Poe though. She's been training much longer."

Anna replied modestly," Oh, I don't know about that."

Many battles went on with the chickens, battle after battle sending one chicken in fear out of the ring. Perhaps the most popular was Veloci, but that was only because he blew each chicken out of the ring. Rick didn't complain about this, but the owners of the loser chickens did. Sadly, Miro lost with Miroku when facing Veloci, but of course, Miroku was not up to his full power from his last fight with Veloci. Poe also seemed to lose to Anna, but it was a very close match. For some reason, Rick had not said the Hen's actual name.

It was the last battle, Bry versus Anna. The crowd looked tense. Anna smirked, carrying a carrier in one hand, which a cluck escaped from. She set it on the ring.

Veloci stared at the carrier without much expression, only kicking at the ground with one claw.

Bry smirked," How is your carrier going to beat Veloci?"

Anna replied," It's who is in the carrier who's going to beat Veloci. Show them!" Opening the carrier, a hen appeared, walking out. She was a small hen, plain white hen.

Bry laughed," How is that thing going to beat Veloci?"

Anna smirked," Winnie will."

(( I leave you in suspense! Anyway, I hope you liked this Chapter! It was one of my longest yet! Ta-ta! ))


	7. Chapter Seven: The Unwanted Guest

(( Chapter Seven: The Unwanted Guest ))

Rick stepped up to the platform, looking at both chickens carefully. He raised his hand into the air," This will be our final match! The contestants are Winnie versus Veloci! Good luck to both the owners and the chickens themselves! Both will do their-"

Veloci, his patience finally run out, crowed and shot a sound wave at Rick. Rick was blown back off the platform, and into the stage. Eyes widened largely as everyone turned their heads to the stage. Bry gulped, while Anna grinned, hoping Veloci would be disqualified. Immeadiately, Lillia rushed over.

" Veloci! Why'd you do that!" Bry demanded angrily.

Veloci turned to look at Bry and shrugged. He then turned back to Winnie, and began to preen his black feathers. He then looked to Sparky, and clucked many times, as if he were trying to tell him something.

Sparky nodded, understanding Veloci was saying, and began to bark at Trinity.

" What are they doing?" Ricca asked suspiciously.

Trinity nodded," Sparky says that there was a cockroach on Rick, and Veloci was fed up with looking at it, so he decided to get rid of it. He just hit Rick as well."

Ricca stared, and said flatly," A cockroach?"

Anna laughed," You have got to be kidding me! How can you understand what a dog says!"

Trinity narrowed her eyes," Sparky and I have been friends ever since I was a little girl. I wouldn't be challenging our relationship girly."

Everyone gasped at Trinity. Anna looked angry, and was about to say something, but only gave a "Hmph!" and looked back at Bry," Well?"

Bry raised an eyebrow," Well what?"

Anna growled," Are we gonna fight or not!"

Miro looked to Rick," It seems our referee is knocked out."

Bry grinned," Well, we can still fight. I don't see why we can't."

The audience then turned to look at Bry and Anna, looking very anxious to see who would win. Ann then began to clap, followed by Jack, followed by everyone else. In just a few moments, the whole audience began to scream and cheer. They seemed excited.

Veloci gave a cock-a-doodle-do, and the sound came to a total stand-still. Everyone watched with anxious eyes.

William stepped up onto the platform," Okay. I think I've watched this Festival long enough to referee it. Just make sure either of you don't attack me, okay? Anyway, get ready, set, go!" He jumped off the platform, the chickens both crowing.

Veloci decided to make the first move, but was frozen in mid-attack. Not by ice, but it seemed his body had just stopped. He gave an angry crow, as if demanding why this was happening.

" HEY! QUIT CHEATING ANNA!" Bry ordered," How'd you do that!"

Anna giggled," It wasn't me. It was Winnie. Watch what happens now." She pointed to Winnie, and Bry looked to the hen.

Winnie then began to float somehow, and closed her eyes. Wind began to flow around her, a strange pink wind somehow, that incased her from eyes' view. Bry watched speechless, along with the whole audience. Winnie had not done this in her other battles. In a few moments, the wind disappeared. Winnie floated back down to earth gracefully. She looked much different. Instead of white feathers, her feathers were a light cotton candy pink. Upon her chest was a small red heart, that matched in with the feathers. Upon her cheeks were two small red hearts as well. She crowed sweetly, looking around with large blue eyes.

Bry's mouth opened wide," She's all girly! Like you!"

Anna giggled," Only I didn't do it."

Bry looked to her," Then who did?" he asked.

Anna giggled more," Oh, only the Harvest Goddess. It happened a year ago. I was making an offering to her, and instead of throwing the egg in, I accidently threw Winnie in by mistake. Luckily, the Goddess saved her, and blessed her with the power of the Heart."

Miro raised an eyebrow," The power of the Heart?"

Anna smiled," More like love. See? She's all pink! Only Ricca has seen her like this before."

Ricca nodded, agreeing.

Veloci became unfrozen, shaking his head vigorously. He then stared at Winnie, expressionless. He didn't seem to notice her differences to her colour or anything.

Bry smirked," Well, just because Winnie looks like some Carebear doesn't mean that she'll beat Veloci! He's too tough!"

" Don't diss Carebears!" Anna yelled back. Everyone looked to her, raising an eyebrow. She blushed scarlet red," What? Carebears are awesome! Anyway…" She looked to Bry," You're on!"

Veloci then began to rush towards Winnie, and jumped high into the air. His claws stretched out as he came in for a landing, aiming for Winnie.

Winnie crowed an elegant cluck, and pink wind began to blow. It seemed to push her out of the way just before Veloci made a landing. Veloci clucked in protest, and shot sound waves at her.

Winnie clucked gently, and pink wind began to go against the sound waves, seemingly blowing them away. The sound waves bounced off everything, causing loud crashes.

Bry grumbled," That's not fair!"

Anna smiled," Nothing's not fair in the Chicken Festival."

Veloci clucked viciously, and began to rush with amazing speed at her. Winnie jumped into the air, and bounced off Veloci's head, causing him to slide onto the ground, while Winnie landed like a feather.

Veloci crowed, and began to teleport around the ring, causing Winnie to look around frantically. She began to send pink wind in every direction, clucking. Suddenly, Veloci teleported behind her and slammed into her, causing her to fall over. Winnie gave a yelp, and got up, beginning to protest. She jumped over to her side of the stage, Veloci teleporting to his.

The crowd looked tense, no one muttering a word in fear of missing something. Bry and Anna looked nervous, while the teenagers looked greatly amused.

Veloci sent out sound waves, while Winnie sent out her wind once again. This time, they used all their power. An explosion was started, smoke flaring into the air, and no one could see what was happening.

" Winnie!" Anna cried out, worried," Are you okay?"

Bry clenched his fist, hoping Veloci had made it out all right.

Suddenly, a neigh of a horse was heard. One not from Rikku, Jeromaru, or Greaser. As the smoke disappeared, it revealed the figure of a horse. A pinto, with a grey body with black blotches. More smoke disappeared, revealing a brown haired girl, only their age. She wore a plaid dress, with a dark green apron and brown boots. She was smiling happily, her eyes chocolate coloured. She then cried out," Hey Bry! Hey Miro!"

Miro and Bry gasped," Cecilia!"

Cecilia grinned," Yep!" On the back of the mare were Winnie and Veloci, looking fine. They looked to each other, clucked, and bowed their heads for a good fight.

Miro then recognized the horse. _His _horse." What are you doing with Mei Lin!" He demanded.

Cecilia looked to Miro," Well, we don't have a horse, so I thought I'd just borrow yours."

Ricca replied," Ever hear of stealing?"

Cecilia retorted," Ever hear of keep out of other peoples' business?"

Ricca gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. William put a hand on her shoulder," Oh come on Ricca. We don't even know her."

Ricca sighed," Well, if she doesn't shut up, there's gonna be hell to pay." Ricca muttered.

Miro protested," You were stealing from our farm Cecilia! Did you even ask my parents?"

Bry smirked," How'd you get by Nami?"

Cecilia looked a bit forgotten," Oh. I sort of forgot."

Miro growled, shaking his head," Cecilia! Why'd you even come? And how did you know we'd be here!"

Cecilia replied," I followed you! You guys didn't even notice! Not even that girl with the strange accent." She then frowned," I'm really sorry Miro. Forgive me?"

Miro sighed," I will, if you didn't hurt Mei Lin or made her lame."

Trinity raised an eyebrow," The girl with the strange accent? You do sound childish. And you look to be the age of all of us. Care you introduce yourself? Everyone already knows who I am. Trinity Foreman."

Cecilia smiled," Okay! I'm Cecilia! I'm from Forget-Me-Not Valley! I'm fourteen, my birthday is Fall 7th, I wear plaid dresses and dark green aprons like my mom, and I love nature, and I-"

" We get it." Bry interrupts," And we can see what you wear Cecilia. You're so odd."

Cecilia smiled again," So?"

Everyone shook their head. Bry and Anna then spotted their chickens on Mei Lin, beginning to chat.

" What are YOU doing with Winnie?" Anna demanded.

Cecilia gulped," Oh, well, you see, I saw them fighting, and then the explosion, so when there was smoke over everything, me and Mei Lin saved her and the rooster. I just didn't want them to get hurt."

Bry yelled," They're supposed to fight! THAT'S WHAT THEY DO IN A CHICKEN FESTIVAL!"

Cecilia looked away," I'm really sorry. I didn't know." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Bry growled," I don't even see why you came here. We aren't even friends."

Cecilia sniffed harder, as a tear came from her eye," I'm sorry!" she cried, weeping, she jumped off Mei Lin and ran off.

Everyone stared after her, and turned to look at Bry.

" That was mean." Trinity said," You made that poor girl cry."

" Boy Bry. You need some help with women." Matthew replied. Everyone turned to look at him," What? It's true."

Bry sighed, then looked at the chickens," Well, I guess we call this a tie Anna. Until next year, I guess."

Anna nodded," Okay. But we'll beat you next year!"

Bry sighed," Yeah, okay."

William raised an eyebrow," Eh Bry? You just said you would lose."

Bry sighed," Yeah, okay."

Miro replied," Well, okay then. Let's head over to the Inn for something to eat. Cecilia's bound to end up there sometime."

The crowd cheered like mad, and after that, Bry and Miro all said hello to Popuri, Kai, Elli, Cliff, and the rest of the townsfolk.

They then all headed down to the Inn, Anna leading because Doug was her Grandfather mostly.

She opened the door, and yelled," Hi Grandpa! We're back from the Chicken Festival! Bry and Miro also came, along with a new girl named Trinity!"

Doug looked up from cleaning a few glasses, and smiled," Hey Anna. Hello Bry and Miro. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He then looked to Trinity," Hello Miss."

Trinity smiled," Hello. I'm Trinity Foreman."

Doug nodded," I'm Doug, owner of this Inn. Ann is my daughter, and Anna is my grand-daughter."

Bry laughed," You're getting old now aren't you Doug?"

Doug suddenly looked serious," Quiet down Bry. So, I think Miro and you and Trinity will be staying here?"

Anna nodded for them," Yeah! So can they?"

Doug laughed," Sure Anna. Anyone who's friends with my grand-daughter can stay."

Miro muttered," She's a bit spoiled."

Bry replied back," They let her dye her hair. What'd you expect. Anyway…" Bry looked to Doug," Thanks Doug."

Doug smiled," No problem."

Trinity spoke up," Are dogs allowed? I have a dog. But he's very friendly and well-mannered."

Sparky barked at hearing dogs.

Doug smiled," Sure. We even have a cat here. She's old now though. Nora!"

A meow came from the stairs, where an old orange cat sat, purring and grooming herself.

Bry opened his eyes wide," She's still alive? She's got to be fourteen!"

Doug laughed," She sure is. But she still acts like a kitten, Nora."

Nora meowed again, and jumped onto the rails on the stairway, walking up with great balance.

Bry then walked over to Doug," So…have you seen a girl around here lately?"

Doug raised an eyebrow," A girl? Brown hair? She's upstairs, crying. You do something?"

Bry nodded," Yeah. But I really didn't mean to. Thanks Doug."

Everyone watched as Bry went upstairs, knocking on the door that Cecilia was in, because he could hear she was still crying," You in there Cecilia?"

Cecilia cried," Go away!"

Bry sighed," Well, I just wanted to say sorry. See you later, I guess."

Cecilia sniffed, and began to cry again.

Bry then looked at Nora, who was licking her paw," Hey Nora. You sure are old." He then picked her up and sat on the floor, laughing, he held her up by her paws, and tried to make her dance.

Everyone watched, muttering," He's gonna get it."

Bry then screamed in pain, feeling his face as Nora walked away, probably cursing in kitty-cat language. Bry removed his hand, and muttered," Ow ow ow ow ow…" On his face was a long scratch.

At the scream, Cecilia opened the door. Seeing Bry, she giggled, and then returned to her room.


	8. Chapter Eight: Apology Accepted

(( Fine then. Next time Midnight, say that Mei Lin's a SKEWBALD, not a Pinto. That's either a Piebald or a Skewbald. Anyway, welcome to Chapter Eight, right? I'm beginning to get confused. And for those who have been wondering what Sparky is, you're about to find out. Chapter Eight: Apology Accepted ))

After eating dinner, the gang had all said their goodbyes to each other and headed home, all except for Trintiy, Bry, and Miro, who were staying at the Inn. Cecilia hadn't come out of her room, so she was most likely starving. Although Bry attempted to get her out, she always protested, and threw random things at the door. Trinity and Sparky had gotten the room next to Cecilia on the left, Miro and Bry shared a room on the right, along with Veloci. Luckily, there were three beds in each room. For some reason, Trinity protested and insisted that she had her own room, even if Cecilia allowed her to sleep in her room.

Bry and Miro had gone to bed right after Cecilia, because they could hear her crying, and then all of a sudden complete silence from her room. They then fell asleep, while Trinity stayed awake strangely, until Doug demanded that she went to bed, as her constant mumbling was keeping everyone up. So she fell asleep at about midnight or so. Nora had decided to bunk in Bry and Miro's room, luckily, Veloci didn't object to a cat strangely enough.

Bry awoke first. Opening his green eyes, he slowly saw Nora, standing on his chest, and gave a happy meow, scaring the crap out of Bry. Bry yelped, and fell out of bed. Nora jumped off right before Bry fell out. Nora gave a hiss, and jumped onto the table, walking around it.

Veloci awoke suddenly, observing his surroundings at hearing the meow and yelp. He then looked to Bry, and gave an expressionless stare. Veloci then jumped off his bed, he actually got his own bed, and walked on the floor, moving towards the door. Giving a soft crow, the door opened by itself, allowing Veloci out on his own. He then jumped onto the rails, and slowly glided to the floor. Doug looked up and laughed, beginning to set the tables for this day's customers quickly after wiping them over.

Veloci glided and landed smoothly on the counter, inspecting the telephone with great interest, he began to cluck at it.

Bry got up with a groan, rubbing his head," Ouch. Damn it Nora." He narrowed his eyes to the cat.

Nora gave a meow, and began to groom her paws, moving onto her face by wiping her paw onto her kitty-cat face.

Miro woke up, moaning," What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes, and looked to Bry.

Bry got up, dusting himself off," Nora scared me. She took me by surprise." He kept rubbing his head, wincing as he felt the bump.

Miro rolled his eyes, getting up sleepily," You get scared by a cat? Now that's funny." Walking over to a dresser where he had set out his clothes, he grabbed then and headed for the bathroom, coming back in a few minutes all dressed and ready for breakfast.

Bry muttered something along the lines of 'Watch it' and walked into the bathroom afterwards, clothes in hand. He came out in a few minutes as well, and they walked out the door, Bry closing it behind him.

Bry went over to Cecilia's room, and knocked on the door," Get up Cecilia!"

Cecilia suddenly opened the door, all ready to go. She smiled, like she had forgotten about yesterday's events," Hi Bry! I'm all ready for breakfast!" She put her hands behind her back, and smiled, much like her mother. If you've ever talked to Celia, notice how she keeps putting her hands behind her back? Guess Cecilia got it from her mother.

Bry looked a bit surprised," Seems you forgave me huh?"

Cecilia nodded," Yeah. I couldn't be mad at you for long. We wouldn't have any fun if we were in a fight, would we silly?"

Bry laughed," Yeah, guess not."

Cecilia giggled, then looked to Trinity's door," I'll go wake that sleepy-head up! You go down and help Doug!" she said cheerfully.

Bry shrugged, and went downstairs after Miro, as they began to help Doug lay out the tables..

Cecilia walked over to Trinity's door, and knocked loudly," Come on out Trinity! Breakfast will be ready!"

Trinity yelped, and quickly stuffed some things in her backpack, and quickly zipped it up. She then yelled," I'm ready!" and set her backpack on the table. Sparky barked, wagging his tail and giving a playful growl.

Cecilia called back," Okay!" and hummed happily, going down the stairs in a skipping motion.

Trinity opened the door, and let Sparky go in front her before closing the door. Sparky barked, and ran down the stairs, Trinity following in her normal school clothes. She greeted," Hello everyone! How's everyone doing?"

Bry and Miro answered in unison," Fine!"

Cecilia greeted cheerfully," Great actually! So, what's for breakfast? Anything I can do to help out with the food?" she asked Doug, turning her head towards him.

Doug smiled," Nope. I've actually finished. It's in the kitchen. You could help me serve it out though."

Cecilia clapped her hands," Oh good! I'll help!" and ran towards the kitchen, Doug following soon after.

Bry, Miro, and Trinity sat down, Sparky walking over to Veloci and stared at what he was doing. Sparky was used to phones, so he wasn't impressed with the telephone like Veloci was.

Cecilia soon appeared, carefully balancing four plates somehow on her hands and arms. Everyone clapped at this, and she smiled. Beginning to wobble, she yelped, but regained her balance. She placed all four plates on the table, Doug coming out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a cloth.

" Wow! The food looks fantastic!" Trinity cried, looking at the food that had bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages, and toast.

Bry and Miro were speechless, poking the eggs with their forks.

" This sure is better then what Mom can cook." Bry observed.

Miro agreed with this," Yeah. Mom could never make this."

Cecilia sat down next to Trinity, and clapped her hands happily. She stared happily down at her food, and picked up a fork, and began to eat with speed, stuffing the scrambled eggs down her throat.

Trinity, Doug, Bry, and Miro all watched as Cecilia began shoveling the food into her mouth, barely stopping to breathe or swallow. Cecilia then began to cough hard, and hit her chest with her hand, swallowing down her food. She breathed heavily, and smiled," Great food!"

Bry, Trinity, and Miro all gave each other weird glances, but shrugged, eating their food. Veloci was eating a piece of corn happily, taking of the pieces of corn and eating them with delight. Sparky was eating sausage that Trinity had given him.

Cecilia looked to Trinity, obviously finished with her food first with her speed. " So, what were you doing in your room when I came to get you?"

Trinity looked towards her," Nothing. Just putting a few things in my backpack. You know, clothes and such."

Once everyone had finished, Bry leaned back in his chair, managing to stay in the air for a bit before slamming it to the ground. Mostly because at that time, Anna and the rest of the gang barged in. Anna seemed incredibly happy about something," Hey guys! Let's go over to Greenday Farm! I've got someone to show you!"

Bry, Miro, Trinity, and Cecilia all looked to her. " Who?" Miro asked.

" You'll see him when we get there! Come on!"

Bry smirked," A him? Hey Matthew. You know about this?"

Matthew glared," Watch it. I don't like Anna that way."

Bry sneered," Okay then." He then looked to Anna, and stood up," Fine then. Come on kiddies. Let's get going."

Miro hit Bry on the head with his fist," Watch it. I'm older than you."

Bry winced, holding his head," Okay, okay then, Mr. I'm-Older-Then-You-Therefore-I-Hurt-People-Who-Don't-Agree-With-Me."

Miro looked to about hit him again, but he calmed himself down," Okay then guys. Let's go before I give Bry a cuncussion." Veloci jumped down from the counter, and walked over to Bry's side.

" All right! Let's go!" Anna exclaimed, running out, the rest of the gang following soon after her. With the whole gang now, they were quite a bunch. Anna, Ricca, William, Matthew, Bry, Miro, Trinity, Cecilia, Sparky, and Veloci all walked down the path towards Anna's farm, she leading in front with Ricca, who were talking, most likely gossiping about something.

Bry commented," Does Anna ever shut up? When she was little, she was shy wasn't she? Where'd she get the mouth?"

Matthew replied," She got that when she was about nine. Something about visiting the city and finding some really cute doll. She then never shut up about it for a year."

William retorted," Guess that doll had magical powers to give some girl the oh-so powerful power of never shutting their mouth, huh?"

Everyone began to snicker at this. Hearing laughing, Anna turned around, putting her hands on her hips," What's so funny?"  
Miro called," Nothing! Just this really funny joke that Bry told us!"

Anna looked to Bry," Really? What's the joke?" Ricca also stopped, and turned around, looking as well.

Bry racked through his brain to try and think of a joke," Ummmm. What's small, green, yellow, and dog-like?"

Anna and Ricca stared at Bry, then looked to Sparky," Sparky." Both muttered in unison.

Bry exclaimed," How'd you know!"

Matthew yelled," They must have cheated!"

The gang then began to go into a roar of laughter. Ricca narrowed her eyes," That wasn't a funny joke!"

" It was that it was stupid that we laughed at it!" William called as the laughter subsided.

Anna growled, along with Ricca, but they just went back to talking and walking down the path.

The gang sighed with relief, and began to walk again.

" That was a close one." Cecilia muttered.

Reaching Greenday Farm, Anna ran towards the huge field. There were a few trees that had been there for years, along with some brush and plants. Anna then appeared to be looking for something.

The gang arrived shortly after, watching with great interest in what Anna was doing. Maybe not interest, but it was funny watching.

" So, what's the surprise?" Bry asked, looking around," I don't see anyone."

The gang nodded at this, also seeing no one.

Anna turned towards her friends," Don't worry! I know where he is!" She then whistled long and hard. Silence filled the air, the only movement of the teens was the turning of heads in every direction.

Suddenly, a shrill cry echoed back. Something big began to run towards them. The sound of galloping hoofs was heard in everyone's ears, but no horse was visible. Suddenly, a massive black stallion was completely seen, standing on the bridge that crossed the river, somehow supporting. His frame was huge and packed full of muscle. His eyes were dark and black, and shone his wildness. He was jet black completely, no part of white anywhere. Suddenly, a wind blew up his forelock, showing a plain white dot upon his forehead. His height was enormous, Thoroughbred blood easily seen in his height and power. He threw his head, and gave his shrill whinny, rearing up, pawing the air. He then began to gallop towards Anna, and came to a halt right before smashing into her.

The gang watched, mouths wide open. He was massive, giant even.

" So, what do you think?" Anna asked, looking to her awe-struck friends proudly.

" Where'd you get him?" Bry asked.

" He's wild. I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Miro added in.

" Are you sure Anna? He's much too big." Matthew replied.

Anna retorted," I found him out on Mother's Hill. He was alone, but he was so wild, he wouldn't let me near him. All I did really was go up to see him for a long time, and just left sugar cubes on this rock. And when I came back the next day, they were always gone. I'm sure he ate them. Since then, he's allowed me to get near him. And even ride him!" She looked to the stallion," But he's not broken into saddle or bridle yet. So I have to train him."

" Does your mom and dad know about this?" Ricca asked.

Anna shook her head," Nope. He's always out of sight whenever they're around. He usually plays around on Mother's Hill. I'm going to train him to be a racehorse, and I'll be the jockey. We can then enter him in the Horse Races! He'll be sure to win! He's really fast!" She smiled proudly.

" Good luck on that. Does he have a name?" Bry asked.

Cecilia smiled," He's a cute horse."

Trinity looked to Cecilia," More of a beauty."

Anna looked to Bry," His name is Apology Accepted. I made it up, but I think it's a really nice name."

" A bit cocky with the name, aren't you?" William asked.

Anna pouted," But he's sure to win once I've trained him!"

" Look Anna. You don't even know how to train a horse." Matthew said," And all the other horses on the racetrack have been trained for months, even years. The race comes up in a month or so. Do you think you'll even have him ready by then?"

Anna replied," Of course I can!"

Apology Accepted eyed the teenagers down, standing his ground. He reared up again, Anna trying to calm him down. Apology Accepted them bolted towards the teenagers, his speed gaining quickly.

Everyone yelped, and quickly dove out of the way.

Apology Accepted reared up again, pawing the air with his hoofs. He then slammed back down, causing the earth to tremble slightly.

Anna ran over," Sorry! He doesn't really like other people!"

The gang got up, and dusted themselves off. All of them backed away from the stallion.

" But where are you going to put him when winter hits? He won't survive out in the cold." Matthew asked.

Anna smiled," I'll keep him in the Stable! Luckily, Mom and Dad just had it enlarged, so there's plenty of room!"

" That is if they allow you to keep him." Trinity pointed out.

Anna frowned," But they just have to! I'll make him tame! I promise! Look! I'll even ride him in front of you guys to show you!" She walked over to Apology Accepted, and stroked his withers. She then looked around for something to stand on, and spotted a tree trunk. Running over, she stood on the tree trunk, now able to mount him. She whistled, the stallion returning his own whistle, and trotted over to Anna. Anna put her hand on his withers, and with one move, mounted him. She spoke quietly into his ear, calming him down. She then began to walk him around, switching him to a trot, then back to a walk. A canter or a gallop right now would probably be a bit too fast. Instead of using reins, she used the stallion's thick black mane. She smiled, and halted him, burying her face into his mane," Doesn't he have such a nice action?" she asked, looking to her friends.

They nodded, looking towards the stallion once again. Apology Accepted snorted, staring at back the teens.

" Haha! So a girl thinks she can beat me!" came a voice from behind them.

The gang spun around, to see a huge man of only twenty-six. His hair was brown, his muscles massive with a tattoo of flames on his shoulder. He wore a white muscle shirt, with some plain jeans. Attached to his jeans was a lasso. He also has dark brown gloves on his hands. Standing at 6'5", he greatly passed over everyone. He was smiling though, for some reason.

Anna protested," Oh yeah! So, you train horses! Where from huh?"

The man smirked," I'm Bob, from Brownie Farm. And yes, I train horses you could say." He grinned," In fact, I own a ranch just for them. I currently have five horses right now. And I own the Farmer's Shop as well."

William asked," Bob? Brownie Farm?"

Matthew then began to think," That sounds familiar…wait! He's supposed to be one of the best!" Matthew exclaimed.

Bob blushed a bit, putting a hand behind his head," Oh, thanks. I guess you could say that kid."

Anna yelled," I don't care! I'll beat him with Apology Accepted no matter what!"

Bob laughed," Okay, okay. Calm down kid. Of course, I doubt you'll win against my horses. They've been trained for a while. And I'll be riding them. I've been a jockey for years."

Bry pointed out," Aren't you a little tall for that? You must weigh a ton too."

Bob laughed cheerfully," I may not be as light as that girl, but my horses can still gallop like the wind!" He then looked around the Farm," So, this is a farm huh? You guys have other horses?"

Anna nodded," Actually, we're boarding four other horses. We also own one other horse, but he's a draft horse, and used for moving the soil and such."

Ricca nodded, having seen the draft horse before," Yeah! She's huge!"

Bob raised an eyebrow," Really? Can I see her?"

Anna nodded," Sure, I guess. I'll go get her." She dismounted Apology Accepted, who just stood there watching as Anna ran off into the large Stable. She came back a few minutes with a huge Shire mare. She was most likely around ten, now meaning aged. Of course, aged didn't mean she was elderly. It meant fully matured. She didn't have that curious or un-mannered personality of a six year old. She was pure black, except for a white blaze, muzzle, and white feather, that was very thick. She gave a happy whinny, looking around, a huge smile of delight upon her face. She then nuzzled Anna, and caused Anna to fall back a bit. Luckily, since Anna was holding onto the Shire's halter, she was able to pull herself back up, the Shire mare ignoring it. The Shire was incredibly large, larger than the tallest Thoroughbreds. She towered over Apology Accepted, who snorted, feeling small.

Everyone stared in awe, except for Bob, who looked up and down at the Shire, mumbling some things to himself. He seemed to admire her a bit. " She sure is large for a mare." Bob remarked, walking over to her and petting her muzzle.

Anna nodded," Yup. Her parents are huge. We got her from a breeding place far away."

Miro asked," So, what's her name?"

Anna smiled," Her name is Black Night. But we just really call her Black. Yes we do, don't we girl?" she cooed, rubbing her head against Black Night's. Black gave a whinny, and nickered happily, nuzzling Anna back.

Bry seemed a bit bored," All right then. So, is that all you wanted to show us?"

Anna narrowed her eyes," Hey! These two are very important to me!"

Suddenly, Anna turned around, hearing voices. Apology Accepted also did, nodded his head, and galloped off, disappearing over the bridge and into Mother's Hill.

Anna then looked towards the path, only seeing the Mayor taking a stroll, and sighed in relief. " Apology Accepted knows when he has to hide luckily." Anna then looked to Bob," Oh, and I'm Anna. And these are my friends, Trinity, Cecilia, Miro, William, Matthew, Sparky, Veloci, and Bry." She said, pointing to each one of her friends as she said their name.

Bob laughed," Quite a bunch. Nice to meet ya'll. Sorry, but I must be leavin'. I only came to Mineral Town to get some groceries. See ya." He waved, and left the farm without another word.

Matthew remarked," He was nice."

Anna nodded," Yeah. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on him!"

After that, the gang played many games, including tag for some strange reason. And Veloci won, mostly because he was the fastest. They also rode the horses, Apology Accepted seeming to take a liking to Mei Lin and Rikku, who turned him down with a simple kick in the shoulder. Apology Accepted seemed a bit sad, but tried not to show it. Rikku and Mei Lin then began to play tag with themselves, Mei Lin eventually winning. Rikku and Mei Lin then began to fake combat, raising up on their rear legs and pawing the air. Bry and Miro seemed to be a bit freaked, but Anna explained that mares and stallions often had sparring fights to prepare for it. Much like practicing.

By the time they all said goodbye, it was almost pitch black. Quickly, Bry, Miro, Trinity, Cecilia, Sparky, and Veloci ran to the Inn, ate their dinner, and went to sleep, all falling asleep quickly, except Trinity and Sparky.

Trinity and Sparky were sitting in their room, Trinity holding a strange ball of some sort, that sparkled and glowed. Next to her lay Sparky, looking around with a bored glance. Trinity smiled," Well Sparky. Wait till we get back. We'll head off tomorrow, I promise. I won't let anyone stopping us from getting home, no matter what." Sparky gave a small bark, agreeing, and Trinity smiled, rubbing Sparky's head," You're such a good Electrike. I can't believe they believed what I told them about you being an English Morgan." She giggled," That's a horse. Come on, off to bed, Electrike."


	9. Chapter Nine: UhOh We're Trapped!

(( Glad to see my readers liked the twist. Yes, indeed, REJECTION. DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, things are going to get a bit crazy. I'm not telling why, but I'm sure you can tell where the plot will take place. If you don't, well….you're mental. Now, on with my Chapter. Chapter Nine: Uh-oh. We're Trapped ))

Night slowly passed for some strange reason. I do not control the night, so don't blame me. Probably just because what's going to happen next. Anyway, Bry and Miro were off to sleep. Trinity was already awake, as the rustling of her bags was heard very softly.

Luckily, Bry had kicked Nora out of his room, so he would not be awoken again. Nora meowed in protest, settling for the counter of the Inn instead. Nora had awoken bright and early, and was on her morning patrol, climbing about on the rails, overlooking the tables and everything else. She then went to grooming herself, ignoring everything around her.

Bry suddenly awoke, suddenly thirsty. He decided to get dressed anyway. Grabbing his clothes and trying to be silent, he walked into the bathroom, coming out later than usual for he took a shower. He fiddled with the blow-dryer, which was loud, attempting to dry his hair. His face was partly burn, from turning it on at high and blowing it full blast into his face. He moaned, luckily not waking Miro, and stepped out of the room. Veloci awoke, and gave a crow, waking Miro. Miro groaned, getting out of bed, without a word, he walked into the bathroom.

Bry stepped onto the hallway thing suspended in air, I guess some would call it a balcony, but it's inside, and was about to go downstairs when he heard Trinity muttering something. Curious, Bry stopped going down the stairs, and walked up to Trinity's room. He knocked on Trinity's door," What are you doing?" he asked.

Trinity called back," Oh nothing! Just checking some things off!" She then got up, her backpack on, and opened the door," Anyway, I have to go. My Mom just said I have to come back, since I had to call her about the Chicken Festival being over."

Bry seemed disappointed," Oh. Well, maybe I can change her mind."

" Oh no. When Mummy makes up her mind, no one can change it."

" But we changed her mind about the Chicken Festival, remember?" Bry pointed out.

Trinity laughed nervously," Well, this is different. I'm sorry. Ta-ta." She said, walking towards the stairs.

" Oh come on. I might be able to let you stay for a bit longer." Bry called after.

Veloci appeared next to Bry, suspiciously staring at Trinity and Sparky.

" NO!" Trinity screamed," YOU CAN'T!" and began running down the stairs now.

" Wait Trinity!" Bry called after, taking a step to run after her. But Sparky ran in front of him. Growling, he bared his fangs. Electricity sparked through his fur, as a bolt of lightning shot at Bry's foot, barely missing it. Bry yelped, jumping back. Sparky then growled again, and shot off down the stairs after Trinity.

Bry looked down at the floor unbelievingly, as though what had happened really never did, as though his eyes were playing tricks on him. Had Sparky really just shot lightning at him? Real lightning? Staring at the floor, was a burnt spot. It had been true. Sparky had done it. Bry then watched as Trinity ran. Taking action, he yelled," You guys! Get here quick! Something's up with Trinity!"

Miro and Cecilia appeared instantly. Cecilia had awoken at the scream, and had dressed quickly.

" What's wrong?" Miro asked.

Bry answered," No time for that! But Trinity is up to something! We've gotta go after her!"

They nodded, and everyone began to run down the stairs.

Trinity busted through the doors, almost running into the gang, who were just about to open the door to see them. Sparky growled, barking fiercely.

The group yelped, watching as Trinity ran off, Sparky soon following. Trinity then grabbed something into her hand, and gripped it tightly. It was a ball, and was red and white.

Bry, Miro, Cecilia, and Veloci appeared right after.

" What's wrong with Trinity?" William asked, surprised.

" No time! Just chase after her!" Bry ordered, beginning to run after Trinity.

The gang all nodded once again, and set off at a running pace.

" She couldn't have gotten too far." Matthew said, running with them as fast as he could.

" You're wrong about that! She's riding something now!" Ricca pointed," Look!"

Everyone looked towards the path, but she wasn't anywhere on the path. Ricca ordered," Up there!" The gang looked up, to see a huge dragon like thing in the air. It was an orange colour, with a long tail and a huge flame on the top. Its fangs stuck out sharply. It was obviously seen as a dragon. Mounted on the back was Trinity, Sparky behind her. The dragon roared, firing a beam of flaming hot fire towards the gang.

The gang all yelped, and quickly dodged out of the way. Where the fire hit, the path was burnt to a crisp, the bricks no longer red, but now a dark black.

Ricca yelled in protest," WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!"

William responded," I don't know. But you might not want to yell at it. It's still here."

Bry yelled up at Trinity," Why are you doing this!"  
Trinity ignored Bry, and the dragon roared again, flying off towards Mother's Hill.

The gang then stopped, all breathing heavily and catching their breath.

" It seems she flew over to Mother's Hill." Matthew observed, standing up from a leaning position.

Anna agreed," She must have. But why there? I don't think there's anything up there. I've been up there tons of times." She then gasped," On no! Apology Accepted! That dragon will scare him to death! And what if Trinity sicks it on him!" She shook her head, trying not to think about it.

Miro sighed," Well, if she leaves Mineral Town much further, we'll never be able to find her. We won't be able to pick up any scent, because she took to the air, not the sky."

" Wait a minute. Veloci, go fly!" Bry urged, pointing into the air," Follow the dragon thing!"

Veloci stared at Bry, but shrugged, and took off into the air, soaring into the air in the direction the orange dragon had soared off into.

Cecilia shook her head," That's just weird. But that is really neat." She smiled," Hopefully Veloci can follow them, and report back to us."

Matthew pointed out," We'll be playing a long game of charades to figure out where that is."

Miro reminded him," But Veloci could always just urge us to follow him. He is a smart bird."

Bry nodded," Yes, indeed smart."

" Even smarter than Bry." Anna said, looking at her fingernails.

Everyone nodded at this, but Bry only narrowed his eyes," Nice to know that guys. Well, let's walk towards Mother's Hill. Veloci will probably meet us there."

Anna ran ahead, scared of what might happen to Apology Accepted.

They soon arrived at the entrance of Mother's Hill, Anna blowing out a long whistle. Luckily, the whistle echoed back with Apology Accepted's own, as he galloped towards Anna. Anna smiled with delight, and made sure he was okay. Seeing he was, she began to pet him, talking to him softly. The gang stood over ten feet away, not liking the stallion very much.

A crow then echoed back from the sky, as Bry looked up, seeing Veloci circle around like a hawk. He seemed to have found where Trinity had gone off to. Bry yelled," I think he's found where Trinity went off to! Let's follow him!"

Veloci crowed once more, and flew off into the forest, the gang following. They were running for over ten minutes, maybe even longer than that. Veloci then landed gracefully, and walked in front of a cave no one had seen before.

" Well, I've never been out this far." Anna said, observing the surroundings. Apology Accepted, who had followed, threw his head into the air, looking around. He neighed, shaking his head and side-stepping a bit, luckily missing Anna's foot by an inch.

Bry walked up and into the cave first, everyone else following.

" Wait. Why am I going first? What happens if that damn dragon is at the end and blows me up?" Bry protested.

Anna urged," Go on Bry. You're blocking the way."

Ricca said," Well, that's a risk we just have to take."

William added," And, you're fire-proof. You're our shield."

Bry smiled," Oh! I must be pretty important! Well, let's get going!"

Matthew snickered," Sucker."

They walked for a while, as the cave was so long, and wasn't very high, so everyone had to bend over, even Apology Accepted, who had a hard time.

Anna looked behind her to see Matthew, staring and smiling happily. Anna then turned around, and slapped him.

Hearing a thud, everyone stopped and looked. Anna was blushing, and Matthew was on the floor, about knocked out.

" What happened?" Miro asked," What's the hold up?"

Anna yelled," Matthew was staring at me!"

" And that's a bad thing Anna?" William asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna blushed scarlet, even harder, and puffed out her cheeks, much like Popuri. Ricca could also do this, being Popuri's daughter," He was staring somewhere else!" she said, pulling down her white mini skirt.

" Oh get over it. Matthew's already knocked out. Just grab his hand and drag him along." Bry groaned," We already know Matthew likes you."

Anna growled, but calmed down, taking Matthew by the hand, she dragged him along, the gang returning to their walk.

Before long, Matthew finally woke up. Anna noticed, and dropped his hand.

Matthew looked around, standing up, as the cave had gotten a bit taller," What happened?"

Ricca sighed," Just forget it Matthew."

Bry then noticed something glowing. Pushing away a few rocks, it looked to be a portal. It glowed with reds and purples, with flashes of blues once in a while. " Whoa. Guys, you have to check this out."

Everyone turned to look at the portal. Bry grabbed a rock, and threw it into the portal. As fast as a blink of an eye, it shot back out, hitting Bry in the face," Ow!" Bry cried, holding his face.

" Seems the portal doesn't like you." Cecilia giggled.

" It sure doesn't." Ricca agreed. She then looked around," So, who's going in first?"

" We have to go in there?" William asked, staring at the portal.

" Let's ask Veloci. Now Veloci. Are you sure Trinity went through here?" Bry asked, looking to the bird.

Veloci clucked, and nodded, walking towards the portal, he walked through it, and disappeared.

" Now we have to go in to retrieve Bry's stupid bird." Miro moaned. He then walked over to Bry, and shoved him in. Bry yelped, and fell through, disappearing. " Okay now, let's get going."

Everyone gulped, and all walked through the portal.

The portal took them to their destination in less than a blink of an eye. One second they were in the cave, in the outskirts of Mineral Town, the next, they were in some weird grassland. It looked just like their world, although a bit different in some way.

Everyone looked around freakishly. Veloci crowed, having not changed in any way. He walked around in the tall grass, only his black feathers seen as this grass was very tall.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Everyone quickly turned around to see Anna, hiding behind a boulder," What happened to Apology Accepted!" Anna screamed, pointing a shaky finger towards the stallion.

Everyone then slowly turned to the stallion, and gasped. From a jet black stallion, he had turned into a white stallion. His mane and tail were just plain scary. A mane and tail of flames burned, as he looked towards himself, eyes growing wide. He began to buck, scared of the flames upon him, even if they did not hurt. A horn stuck from his forehead, making him look a bit unicorn like.

" HE'S ON FIRE!" Anna screeched.

" Hmmm. I don't think he's actually on fire, Anna." Matthew observed.

" He just seems frightened. But what the hell happened to him?" Bry asked, staring at him," He's turned into a freaking part unicorn thing! With flames!"

" Maybe someone can tell us where we are." William suggested. He then looked around," If there was someone here…"

Ricca looked around as well," I hope so. This place is so weird. I mean, Apology Accepted's turned into some freak thing, but we're fine."

" Whoa! A Rapidash!" a voice that sounded very anime-like yelled from behind them. Everyone turned to see a boy, hair black. He was wearing jeans, with a vest and sneakers. He wore a strange hat, with a green symbol. He ran over to the bucking stallion, and took out a red mechanical thing. Suddenly, a voice came from the thing.

" Rapidash, the horse Pokemon. Rapidash are able to run up to 150MPH, and seem to never tire out."

Everyone stared at this boy, who was actually short. He seemed to only be in his pre-teen years. Guess who this is?

" Rapidash?" Miro asked suspiciously.

The boy nodded, turning to him," Of course! You don't see many of them around here! But look! A wild one!" Suddenly, a yellow creature appeared on his shoulder. The yellow thing had a lightning bolt shaped tail, yellow with brown. He also had brown stripes on his back, with red dots on his cheeks. Its ears were quite long, with black at the tips," Pika?"

" What is that thing?" Bry asked, backing away from it.

The boy replied," Oh! This is Pikachu! He's my best friend."

" You're friends with that thing?" Ricca asked, eyeing Pikachu.

" Of course! We've been buddies for a long time! Who are you guys? You don't look like you're from here. I was just training, when all of a sudden, I heard a scream."

" Damn right you did!" Anna yelled.

" Huh?" the boy said, looking to Anna," What'd you say?"

" Damn right you did?" Anna replied, raising an eyebrow.

" What that word mean? The first one you said?" the boy asked.

" Oh god. He doesn't even know what that word means." Matthew said, shaking his head," We have to be in a different world."

" Well, I don't like it! I'm going home!" Anna yelled, walking towards the portal. She touched it, but it shocked her. She jumped back," Ouch!" She then touched it again, but it would not let her through," Problem guys."

" What?" Everyone except the boy asked, turning to Anna.

" Uh-Oh. We're trapped!" Anna cried. " It won't let me through!"

The boy eyed them puzzingly," Go back? Are you guys from a different world?" His eyes began to twinkle.

" I was about to ask you that with that yellow thing on your shoulder." Bry retorted. " Well, since we're stuck here for a bit, I guess we better introduce ourselves. I'm Bry, and this is Cecilia, Matthew, William, Anna, Ricca, Apology Accepted, Veloci, and I think that's it."

The boy grinned," Hey! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!"


	10. Chapter Ten: Everything Is Revealed

(( Haha! Yes! I have brought Ash Ketchum himself to this damn Fic! Sorry for the crappy description of him. I forgot what he looked like. It seems my readers are freaked out about it though. I'm not a big fan of Ash, but hey, what Pokemom Story wouldn't be complete with Ash Ketchum himself, except for Midnight's… Well, anyway, I'm having a few troubles with figuring out a good Chapter Name. It's kinda hard. Oh well. I'll try anyway. Chapter Ten: Everything Is Revealed. And if my plot sounds something like yours Midnight, don't freak out. I assure you, it's MUCH different. ))

" Ash Ketchum?" Miro repeated.

" Ash Ketchup?" Bry said, trying to pronounce his last name.

" No! Ash Ketchum!" Ash yelled.

" Okay then. Calm down midget." Bry grinned. " So, where are we anyway?"

Ash narrowed his eyes, but took a deep breath, and calmed himself down," We're in a forest right next to Fortree City, in Hoenn. I'm on my way to get my next badge!" Ash grinned.

" What's a badge?" Anna asked, stepping away from the portal, which cackled with electricity. Apology Accepted snorted, eyeing his flames. He seemed to have gotten used to them, as they didn't hurt him. But he was still a bit cautious. And now, he had a fear of water. He could drink water, but not be drenched in it.

" You don't know what a badge is? How old are you guys?" Ash asked.

" We're all fourteen and fifteen, except Miro, who's sixteen." Matthew replied.

" How old are you? Eight?" Bry smirked, staring down at Ash.

" I'm eleven! You guys must be stupid to not know what a badge is! It's something you win when you beat a gym leader."

" What's a gym leader?"

Ash groaned," It's someone that you beat that uses basically only one type of Pokemon. For example, Rapidash is a fire type."

" I think we figured that out moron." Anna growled.

" So, Rapidash would be weak against a water type, like my Corphish."

" So, what's a Corphish?" William asked.

Ash took out a ball from his belt, and pushed the button. Suddenly, a red crab appeared, looking around, it asked," Corphish?" and looked towards Ash.

" Whoa. It's a crab thingy." Bry observed, leaning down to look at it. Corphish turned to see Bry, and looked up at him, pincers snapping. " This thing is neat." Bry said. He began to poke it, grinning.

Ash warned," Watch it. Corphish gets a little excited."

" Don't you worry. I think it likes me." Bry replied, continuing to poke Corphish. Corphish began to get annoyed, and opened one of his pincers, clamping onto Bry's index finger.

Everyone watched as Bry winced, turning his head slowly to Corphish, who stared at him," Corphish!" it yelled. Bry then cried," Ow!" and began to try and shake Corphish free. Corphish clamped on, and only after Bry ran around with Corphish still attached to his finger did it let go. Corphish huffed and puffed, muttering a few things before returning to Ash's side.

Ash scolded," No Corphish! You aren't supposed to hurt people with your pincers! Be nice!"

Corphish gave a flat look, but looked towards the river. " Corphish!" It yelled with joy, crab walking and jumping into the river. It then began to swim around on the surface.

Bry's eyes watered, as he made sure his finger was okay," That thing is mean."

Ash shrugged," I warned you."

Anna looked to Apology Accepted, then looked to Ash," So, what are all these species called? Are they animals?" she asked curiously.

Ash shook his head," Nope. They're called Pokemon."

" Pokemon?" Matthew repeated.

Ash nodded," Yeah. When you turn ten, you get to pick your first Pokemon between three." He then looked to Pikachu, who was talking with Veloci," Of course, since the first three were taken, I got a stubborn Pikachu. But luckily, Pikachu began to trust me, and now we're best buddies."

Ricca nodded," Hmmm. Well, why is Veloci the same then, when Apology Accepted turned into some freak show?"

Ash shrugged," I don't know. What is Veloci anyway? I've never seen a Pokemon like him."

" He's a rooster stupid." Bry said, rolling his eyes," Don't they have chickens in this world?"

Ash shook his head," No. But we have Milktank."

" I'm guessing that's a cow?" Miro asked.

Ash nodded, then looked back to Veloci," A rooster. Huh."

Matthew then thought for a moment," Wait! I think I have something!" Everyone looked to Matthew," It's pretty obvious. It seems that Veloci couldn't change into a 'Pokemon' because there wasn't one that resembled him. That's why Apology Accepted turned into a Rapidash as you call it. Because Rapidash looks much like a horse!"

" Except it's on fire." Miro pointed out," Of course, when a horse catches on fire, we usually throw water on it." He then turned to Apology Accepted, who was staying away from the water as far as possible while Corphish splashed water around," But it seems he has a fear of water. Probably because since he's a so called fire type, and since fire goes out with water, it's weakness is water!"

" Oh. Well, that kinda makes sense." Anna said, looking around," So my stallion is scared of water, because he's a fire type?"

" Correct."

The gang nodded at this, then everyone turned to Ash.

" So Ash. Have you seen an orange dragon around here with a girl with blonde hair on the back of it, with a green and yellow dog creature? The dragon has a long tail with a flame at the tip of it and can use fire, and the dog can use lightning." Bry asked, turning to Ash.

Ash thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers," Actually, yeah! I did see a Charizard fly by here, with an Electrike on the back and a girl. That must be who you're looking for!"

" So, the dog is called an Electrike, and the dragon is called a Charizard." William stated. " Well, at least we know what they're called, so if we run into anyone, we can ask if they've seen any around here."

" That shouldn't be hard. Not many Charizards are seen anymore." Ash said," They're rare. But Electrikes are common. But I doubt that this girl would leave her own Pokemon, so you guys should be good to go. Mind if I come along with my own friends? This sounds like a real adventure!"

Bry shrugged," Why not? We need you to explain things anyway." He then put his hands behind his head.

Ash then asked," So, what's the girl's name? Maybe I've seen her around here. If she has a Charizard, most likely, she's been around for a while here. She probably picked the fire type Pokemon as a starter."

Bry thought for a moment, Trinity's words echoing in his head," Wait a minute. She said Electrike had been her friend since they were little. So, I don't think she would have a Charizard. It seems they take a long time to get."

Ash nodded," They sure do. See, you start out with a Charmander, the first form, then it evolves into Charmeleon, and then turns into Charizard. It takes a really long time too. I used to have one, but now, he's off into a Sanctuary for them. So, what's her name anyway?"

William replied," Trinity Foreman."

Ash looked a bit surprised," Trinity Foreman?"

Ricca nodded," Yeah. Is there a problem?" she asked suspiciously.

Ash looked away, then looked back, frowning," I've heard about her. She's one of the Admins in Team Magma I've heard. One of the top ones too. Of course, this is only a rumor, but I still think it's true."

" Team Magma? Who are they?" Matthew asked.

Ash retorted angrily," They're an organization that wants only land. Their enemies are Team Aqua, who want only water. From what some have said, they've been rivals for a while. But I don't know what Team Magma is up to. Probably something big."

Bry shook his head," I don't believe it. That can't be true."

" I mean, she's from England! I heard they were nice!" Miro protested.

Ash raised an eyebrow," England? There's no England in Hoenn, or in any of the regions. And with a Charizard, she must have been here for a while. Most likely all her life."

Bry retorted," But she's even got the accent!"

" Ever think she's pretending to have the accent to fool you guys? It would make sense. She must have played you guys up by acting to be someone else." Ash shook his head," Wow. She got you guys good."

Ricca growled," Quit it midget. I'm sure you've had a few mistakes in your life."

Ash grinned," Of course I haven't! The Pokemon Master doesn't have any mistakes!" he said, going into a pose.

" Uh, okay then." William said, backing away.

" Ash! You're pretending to do that again!" yelled a girlish voice from behind them.

Ash yelped, and turned around. He laughed nervously," Oh, hey May."

Everyone turned to see a girl, a bit younger than Ash, most likely ten. She had brown hair, and wore a red bandana on her head, with a skirt like thing with shorts underneath. She also wore a red shirt, jacket thingy, and sneakers. Next to her was a chick looking Pokemon. It chirped," Torchic!" and smiled.

Anna stared at Torchic, and cried," How cute!" She ran over to Torchic, and picked it up, nuzzling it. Torchic started to turn blue, for Anna was hugging it for a while now, and it couldn't breathe.

" Hey! Give back my Torchic!" demanded May, grabbing the Torchic from Anna's hands, petting it," Are you okay Torchic? Did that meanie hurt you?" she asked, nuzzling Torchic's head.

" Who you calling meanie? I can't believe someone like YOU got such a cute little guy like that." Anna growled.

" Whoa. Calm down you two." Ash said, laughing nervously," We're all friends here, right?"

Anna crossed her arms," Hmmph!" and walked back to the teenage side.

" So, what is that thing?" Ricca asked, looking at Torchic.

May replied," It's a Torchic, and it's my first Pokemon! Anyway, I'm May, daughter of Petalburg Gym Leader Norman!"

" Another Gym Leader? How many are there?" William asked.

" Well, there's eight in this region, I think." Ash said, thinking," And there's eight in the other region, and another eight in the first region. Basically, there's twenty-four in all."

" Whoa. The midget knows math." Bry teased.

" At least I know what Math is!" Ash yelled.

" At least I'm not a midget pre-teen!"

" At least I know what Pokemon are!"

" At least I know what chickens are!"

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Exactly what you think it means midget!"

" Which is?"

" Be smart for once and figure it out!"

" How can I when you won't explain it!"

" I ain't some teacher kid. I'm fifteen god damn it!"

" SHUT UP YOU TWO!" screamed Cecilia. Ash and Bry stopped, a bit shaken and surprised. Cecilia took a deep breath, and giggled," Please?"

Ash shook his head, then grinned," Well, anyway, let's go meet my other friends."

" Whoa. The midget has more friends. Are they midgets too? Because from the looks of it now, they must be." Bry teased again, smirking.

Ash growled, but went on walking, Pikachu scampering away from Veloci to join Ash.

May followed after, still carrying Torchic in her hands so Anna wouldn't try and steal it.

Anna growled, then looked to Apology Accepted," Hey Apology Accepted! Come on boy!" She then let out a long whistle. Apology Accepted lifted his head from grazing, and let out his own shrill whistle, cantering over towards Anna. Anna backed away a bit from the flames, and walked ahead, Apology Accepted following.

Everyone then began to follow Ash, along with Veloci, who had finished his conversation with Pikachu, and followed Bry. He then remembered something, and ran off towards the water. Corphish still floated there, swimming happily," Corphish Corphish Corphish." It sang, swimming along with ease. Veloci stared at it for a moment, his eyes studying the Corphish's movements. He then took in a deep breath, and let out a loud sound wave. Corphish yelped, and flew out of the water and onto the grass. It then began to protest, waving its pincers in the air. Veloci then ran off, catching up to Bry, Corphish mumbling a few things as it crab walked towards the gang.

Ash led the way towards a clearing, with a lake nearby. There were a few picnic tables on the ground, with a campfire thing in the middle, with a few logs surrounding it to sit on. Sitting at one of the tables was a teenager with very tanned skin, and brown hair. He wore a green vest, and mostly brown. (I think that's what he wears. I haven't checked in a while). Sitting on a log sat a small boy with glasses, and wore shorts, sneakers, and had a green shirt. ( Again, I can't remember). The teen looked towards them, his eyes not even looking as if they were open. He then spotted Anna and Ricca, along with Cecilia, and his eyes became huge hearts. He ran straight over to each of them, taking their hands in his at each time," Hello there ladies."

Ricca growled, and smacked the teen, Anna doing the same, while Cecilia just laughed, and walked away. Matthew and William seemed a bit jealous, but looked away. Bry just stared wide eyed," Okay then. So, who's the flirty guy? At least he's not a midget."

Ash growled, but grinned," Everyone, this is Brock, the cook. And this is May's little brother, Max."

Bry greeted them, and introduced everyone, once again.

Brock moaned, rubbing his face," Love hurts."

Max sighed, somehow pulling Brock away by the ear," So does this."

Everyone snickered as the six year old pulled the much older now fifteen year old away, then looked back to Ash. " So, these are your friends?" Bry asked, looking to May, then Max, and then Brock.

Anna shook her head, trying to wipe her hands off on her skirt," I don't like Brock."

" Neither do I." Ricca agreed in disgust.

" You two are being mean." Cecilia chirped in," He just likes us."

" Actually, Brock likes any girl." Ash admitted.

" Oh. Well, that's strange." Cecilia said. She then looked towards Max, and walked over, kneeling down to his size," So, little guy, do you have a Pokemon?"

Max growled," I'm not little." He then adjusted his glasses," Actually, no. I'm not old enough for a Pokemon of my own yet." He then looked to the stallion," Wow. Is that a Rapidash?" he asked," How awesome to see one out here, where Rapidashes aren't found. Is he yours?" Max asked.

Cecilia shook her head," Nope. He's actually Anna's." She pointed towards Anna, who was busy sitting on a rock, pulling up her boots.

Max nodded," I see. Well, she must be taking care of him very well."

Cecilia whispered," Actually, she's a bit frightened of him. You see, he used to be a regular horse. But somehow, we passed through this portal, and somehow, he turned into this horse. Is there a way to ride a horse with flames on it without being burnt to a crisp?" She grinned.

Max nodded," Of course there is. Most anyone can ride a Rapidash. That is, if they can stay on. They are some of the fastest Pokemon alive. The flames only hurt their enemies. They use them to use their fire attacks. It seems to boost their power somehow. Of course, this is only a theory."

" Well, maybe Anna will still give it a shot anyway." She then frowned," We're stuck here anyway. Maybe even forever. Mom and Dad are going to be so worried. I snuck out without them even knowing, right in the middle of the night." She then called to Anna," Hey Anna!"

Anna looked up, standing up as she fumbled with her skirt," Yeah? What?"

" Try to ride Apology Accepted!" Cecilia yelled, smiling.

" What? Are you kidding me? He's got flames on him now!" Anna yelled nervously," I'll be burnt to death!"

Max shook his head," Only if you are his enemy will the flames hurt. I swear, some people are so dense, it's scary."

" What was that, kid?" Anna growled.

Ricca shook her head," This is going to be fun. A six year old fighting against a fourteen year old. I bet on the kid."

" Ricca!" Anna yelled, looking at her.

" What? Geez. Fine, fine. I'll bet on you." She then muttered," Oh damn. There goes 50G. The things I do for friendship." Ricca said under her breath.

Max smirked, adjusting his glasses," Just get up on your Rapidash, and see for yourself."

Anna growled, but took a deep breath," Fine." She narrowed her eyes, making her way towards Apology Accepted," But if I die, I'm suing you." She then looked around," I need a leg up here. Matthew? Help will you?"

Matthew looked away from William, as they were talking, and sighed," Fine." And helped Anna up.

Anna hesitantly sat up on Apology Accepted, who only gave a glance as her before looking back in front of him. Anna then looked a bit worried, and nervous as well, as she slowly touched Apology Accepted's flamed mane. It didn't hurt. It actually felt cool somehow. She then grabbed hold of it. It didn't seem like real fire. She could grip onto with. She smiled," Look guys!" she called proudly," I can actually sit on him!" She then 'clucked' and Apology Accepted started to trot around in a circle.

" I told you. But does anyone listen to me? Noooo…" Max said, crossing his arms.

" Okay then. Anyway, so, where are we off to?" Bry asked, looking to Brock, then Ash.

Brock rubbed his ear, trying to make sure it was okay," Well, we're off to Fortree City. But Ash told me that you were looking for Team Magma. Well, no one knows where their base is. There's a rumor it's in Lilycove, but that's only a rumor. We may get there to only find out that there's nothing there. And it's a long travel." He took out a map," We have to go through Fortree City, then through Route 120, which is known for its random weather, which will only slow us down, then past the Safari Zone and Mt. Pyte, and then we reach Lilycove. And Lilycove is big too. It'll be very hard to find their base, if it's even there." He then put the map in his pocket. " So, if we're going to find your friend, I think we should start out soon, if not now."

Everyone nodded at Brock's suggestion, as everyone glanced at each other, tense.

Bry yelled," Well, let's get going! Covelily-"

" Lilycove."

" Yeah. Lilycove it is!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Are We There Yet?

(( It seems my readers were surprised about Trinity. –cackles evilly- Yes, indeed. She works for Team Magma. Don't ask me how she became an Admin so quick, when she's fourteen. I'll probably explain it later. Maybe you can guess what Team Magma is going to do. Maybe you can't. I know, but I'm not telling you-yet. And I do not know how long the journey will be in this world. I'm hoping not too long, as I am hoping to make another story soon. ))

**Chapter Eleven: Are We There Yet?**

" Are we there yet?" asked a tired and very bored Bry, walking behind Ash, Brock, May, and Max, who seemed fine, except for May, who was lagging a bit behind the boys in front. The rest of the gang walked behind Bry, also looking tired, except Anna, who was riding Apology Accepted.

" Do you see Fortree City yet?" Ash asked, looking back at him.

" Umm. Well, I don't know what Fortree City looks like." Bry responded, looking around absently.

" Well, do you see a City anywhere?"

" No."

" Then we're not there yet." Ash glared," Now shut up. I think we're almost there." He then looked towards Brock," Are we?"

Brock studied his map carefully," Yes. We should be there soon. Less than an hour away."

" I'm tired." Matthew complained.

" I can't feel my feet." Miro moaned.

" My feet hurt." William whined, staring at his feet.

" My feet are going to fall off." Ricca complained.

" I think Apology Accepted might have a rock in his hoof." Anna said, concerned a bit as she petted Apology Accepted's flank.

" Oh yes. We must stop for the fire horse. All will go to hell if your horsie is hurt." Bry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Anna narrowed her eyes, and kicked her stallion's sides. He snorted, and went off at a trot, easily catching up with Bry's slow pace. The stallion then trotted behind Bry, and grabbed hold of his shirt by the collar, picking him off the group easily. It took a few moments off walking in mid-air to finally realize Bry was getting anywhere. He then looked around, confused, and stared down, now a few feet off the ground," Hey! Get your damn horse to let me go!"

Everyone had stopped now, and watched amusingly as the stallion snorted, beginning to chew on Bry's shirt to show him to shut up.

" Hey! Your horse is going to ruin my shirt!" Bry protested, squirming," Make him let go now Anna!"

" Not until you say you're sorry to him. You've hurt his feelings." Anna retorted, crossing her arms.

" Oh come on. I'm not going to apologize to your horse. Let go boy! Let go now before I really hurt you." Bry threatened.

Apology Accepted snorted, beginning to shake Bry a bit, showing him he had full power of him now.

" Ah quit it! Hey Ash! Get your Pika-Thing to do something about this pesky horse!" Bry ordered, being shaken by the stallion.

Pikachu stared blankly at Bry, then looked to Ash. It then returned its gaze to Bry, still hanging helplessly from the stallion's jaws. " Pika?"

" Yes, Pika. Now get me down." Bry replied.

Pikachu scampered towards the stallion, jumping onto his head, and skillfully missing the horn. Pikachu then looked down at the stallion, and reached its tail down to touch Bry's head.

" What are you doing? Just make him let go." Bry demanded.

Pikachu nodded," Pika." Its cheeks began to… spark with electricity, as it yelled," Pikachu!" and a blast of lightning shot through its tail.

Bry yelped madly, strangling with all his might as his body began to glow bright yellow, shocks sparking from him. Finally, the lightning bolt ended, resulting in Bry, hanging lifelessly there in Apology Accepted's jaws. Apology Accepted looked around with shifty eyes, and dropped Bry, backing away.

" We get fireworks too! Wow!" Ricca laughed. " He deserved it anyway."

Matthew picked up a stick, and began to poke Bry," Anyone in there? Bryson?"

" He's knocked out cold. That Pikachu can kick ass." William observed, chuckling.

Cecilia gasped in shock, and looked away, sniffling.

" Oh come on. I doubt Bry could die from that Cecilia." Anna responded, turning Apology Accepted to face her back.

Bry began to twitch, as Matthew stepped back, nodding. " He's alive. Just took some good poking." He grinned, then turned around," Does anyone know if he'll be able to sit up though? That Pikachu sure can shock things."

Pikachu looked over to Ash, to see his face full of anger. Pikachu's ears fell downwards as it looked away from Ash, tail low. It then began to walk away, muttering," Pika." With sadness in its tone as it sat on a log.

Corphish tilted its head at Pikachu, and crab walked over Pikachu, jumping onto the log. It then placed its pincer on Pikachu's shoulder," Corphish." Corphish said, trying to comfort Pikachu.

Bry then opened his eyes," That freaking hurt." Bry said obviously, trying to sit up.

" Sorry Bry. Pikachu just doesn't know its own strength." Ash admitted," Are you alright?"

" How the hell should I know? Can you break anything when you get shocked by lightning?" Bry asked, feelings his arms and legs.

" No, I don't think so." May said, thinking. " I've never really been shocked by lightning before."

Bry then managed to stand up, dusting himself off, he jumped a bit," Whoa. I'm all shocky. So, are we gonna rest or what?" Bry asked, looking to Brock and Ash.

Brock agreed," I'm sure we're all tired. And I need to make sure we've got everything sorted out, and the maps need to be sure they aren't damaged or anything. If something happens to them, we'll probably get lost and never find our way to Lilycove."

Ash sighed," I guess we can."

Everyone cried out in joy, as they all walked towards a campsite, and everyone sat down. Anna took out a hoof pick that she always carried around for one reason or another, and checked Apology Accepted's hoofs, scraping out dirt and rocks. Apology Accepted then began to graze and drink happily, making sure not to fall in the river.

Pikachu and Corphish walked over, sitting on a tree trunk as Brock began to make a fire.

" Hmmm. I can't get this to work right." Brock said, trying without success to create a flame," Hey Anna. Can you get your Rapidash over here?" He called.

Apology Accepted raised his head, turning around to face Brock. " Umm. Okay Brock." Anna said, leading her stallion towards Brock, wondering what he wanted to do.

" Okay. Now you might want to step back Anna. Just tell him 'Ember'."

Anna stepped back a bit, and said a bit confused," Ember."

Rapidash snorted, flaring his nostrils. His mane and tail shot out straight, as he opened his jaws, a shot of flame poured out over the wood, catching fire instantly. Anna watched with wide eyes," Oh my! He can do that?" she asked, looking at Brock.

Brock nodded," Of course. He's a fire type, isn't he? He has a set of attacks that he can use."

" Wow." Anna said, amazed," Our horses sure don't do that."

Brock gave a nod, then grabbed out a few pots and pans, setting them down, he went over to the river and dumped water into the pot. Returning, he set the pot over the raging fire, beginning to cut vegetables with amazing speed. Anna watched, a bit impressed.

" Wow. You sure can cut vegetables." Anna said, watching him.

Brock grinned," Well honey, I'm used to it. If you travel with Ash, he never stops eating. It's amazing really how much he eats."

Anna looked a bit stern at Brock calling her honey, and Matthew turned his head, glaring, but Anna sighed," My mom can cook too. Actually, all my family have been great cooks. My Grandpa owns the Inn where I come from, so he has to cook a lot."

" Wow. That's pretty neat. I just picked up cooking. I used to be a Gym Leader of Rock Types, but when I basically gave Ash the badge, I decided to travel along with him." Brock started to cut carrots with ease, his hands quick. " So, do you cook like the rest of your family?"

" Not really. I guess I got some of my genes from my mom, but I have a great interest in animals from my dad. He's a farmer, so we have livestock and stuff."

Matthew mumbled something under his breath as Anna and Brock made conversation, William looking up from staring at his feet," Are Anna and Brock getting along?" William asked, looking from Anna and Brock to Matthew.

" Looks like it." Bry observed, sitting with them," Are we going to have a fight now? I'd like to see one." Bry smirked, looking to Matthew as well.

Matthew growled," Shut up you two. They could never get along. Brock is too…girly."

" Girly? He flirts with every girl in a two-mile radius except May! I call that a guy." Bry pointed out.

" He cooks! And from the looks of it, if Ash can eat as much as Brock says he can, Brock must cook pretty well. I know a fact that boys can't cook worth crap, and from experience. Girls are the only ones who can. It's just that girls seem to have some power over a stove, when guys can barely get near one." Matthew crossed his arms, nodding.

" I agree with that Matthew." Everyone turned to see Miro. " We guys just can't manage a stove."

" Or a blender." William pointed out.

" Or a microwave." Matthew joined in.

" Or a knife." Bry said. Everyone turned to look at Bry," What?"

Everyone shook their heads, then turned to look at Anna and Brock, who were talking happily.

" I'm sure they won't get along that well." William encouraged.

" You only say that because Ricca isn't getting flirted with." Bry pointed out. " If Brock was doing that, you'd be just as pissed as Matthew."

" Oh be quiet you two." Miro said with a groan," This is getting us no where."

" Were we trying to get somewhere in the first place?" William asked.

" Nope." The three boys said in unison.

" Thought so. Well, just call her over here, and make up some excuse of wanting her over here. That way, she isn't near Brock." William suggested.

" But what do I say as an excuse?" Matthew asked, looking to William.

" Just make something up. Like some crap about horses. She'll go hyper, and never shut up, which is good, because then Brock won't get the chance to talk to her." Bry snickered.

" Okay. I'll just make something up." Matthew said, sighing," Thanks guys."

" No problem."

Matthew then gulped, and called," Hey Anna! Come over here!"

Anna looked up, and yelled," Coming!" She looked to Brock, gave a slight wave, and ran over towards the boys. Brock looked disappointed, and narrowed his eyes, if that is possible with Brock, towards Matthew. Anna smiled, reaching them," What Matt?" she asked.

Matthew stuttered," U-Um. I need to ask you something."

" What?"  
" U-Ummmm… who won the quarter of a million dollars and the eight Thoroughbred Race Horses on American Dream Derby? I didn't get to see the finale." (( For those of you who didn't get to see it, here's your chance to know who won! ))

Anna replied with a smile," You didn't get to see that? It was the best! Everyone chose their horses, and guess who got back in? David, Susan, Deanna, Chris, and Dean! Seems everyone voted for them to come back in for the final race with Levar, Eric, and Sara. I was happy, because those were all the people I liked, especially Deanna! Anyway, they all chose their horses, Deanna chose Avenue Of Knowlege, one of my favourites. Anyway, after a performance from LeAnn Rhymes (how do you spell her name anyway?), they talked a bit about the horses, and finally had the race. It was really down to the wire, but Avenue kept going fast, and-"

This lasted for I don't know how long. Anna went on and on and on for what? Two hours? Basically, in a matter of five minutes, Matthew and the guys had lost all interest, and began doing their own thing while Anna talked. Bry began to play with a rubber band, while Miro nodded his head and kicked a rock. William began to hum a song, and Matthew just nodded his head to the beat of William's humming.

" So Deanna won with Avenue, and they got the money and the horses, along with Avenue, and it was great! Does that answer your question Matthew?" she asked.

Matthew yawned, nodding," Yeah. Thanks Anna."

" Can we get going now?" Ash called, looking up from playing crochet with Pikachu, Corphish, May, Skitty, and Beautifly. " It's been over two hours!"

" Yeah Ash. Come on everyone. Let's get going." Bry roused, getting up, everyone doing the same. Anna ran over and jumped on Apology Accepted, and everyone moved out onto the path again, setting off.

In an hour, Fortree finally came into view, Bry running towards it while everyone watched amused as he crashed into a nearby tree. Bry quickly recovered, and continued running, crashing into a couple people, a rock, another tree, and a building just as he entered the city. Everyone followed along at their own pace, and gasped as they saw the houses over trees, with ladders leading up to them. A Pokemon Center came into view quickly, with a Poke Mart across from it. There were only a few houses, and the top of a large building extended from a huge group of trees. This was obviously the Gym.

" We're here, finally!" Ricca yelled in triumph. " So, hopefully, we'll be near Lilycove soon."

Brock shook his head, studying the map," Sadly not. Route 120 is known for its weather, and it's very long. We could be there for a long time."

Everyone groaned, shaking their heads. Mumbles like 'Damn it' and 'Oh man' and 'Oh come on!' came from the large group of people.

" Well come on then everyone. Let's go into the Pokemon Center and rest for a bit before we start off. I'll have to come back here later anyway to get my badge."

" Why don't right after we stop to rest you get your badge? I don't think we're in much of a hurry." Max suggested. " And besides, our new friends have never seen a Gym Battle. It would do them some good to see one. It'll also help them understand Pokemon a bit better."

Veloci crowed his agreement, seeming to have taken a liking to Max, as he now followed him around.

" Okay then! Everyone, to the Pokemon Center!" Ash yelled, pointing towards the red building. Everyone yelled 'Hooray' and walked clumsily in, the doors opening as they were automatic and closing behind them.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Captured

Author's Note: Yes. I know Anna is a lot like me Mr. Unimportant. She is my character! And I luv horses! Anyway, I'm not sure if the others are going to get Pokemon. Bry basically already has one: Veloci. Anyway, here comes Chapter Twelve, which I think, if my favorite subject in school is Literature, the Climax!

Chapter Twelve: Captured 

Ash walked up towards the counter with his friends, ignoring the weird glances of the trainers and Pokemon of the large group behind them that had followed them in, all with confusing looks on their faces. None of them had obviously seen a Pokemon Center before. Maybe in a dream of something, but obviously not in real life.

Ash moved up to the counter, where he began to ding the little silver bell over and over again. A pink haired woman, obviously Nurse Joy in full outfit, hurriedly walked up to the counter, straightening her dress," Hello! May I help you?" she asked, breathing heavily. She had probably done something that took some sort of strength.

Ash nodded, picking up Pikachu and Corphish and setting them on the counter," I would like to heal my Pokemon, please." He set the rest of his Pokeballs onto the tray that Nurse Joy had set out, and then placed Pikachu and Corphish upon the tray.

Nurse Joy smiled meekly, managing to lift the tray. Just then, Brock suddenly noticed Nurse Joy, and all her pretty-ness. Brock immediately jumped up towards Nurse Joy, taking her hands in his," Oh Nurse Joy! Your looks make everyone else jealous like a mouse of cheese!"

" What the hell? Did that even make sense?" Ricca asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone shook their heads, along with Ash, Max, and May. They seemed to know this very well, as Ash had told them that he had been traveling with Brock for a while now, while May and Max had been traveling with him for a couple months or so.

Nurse Joy then dropped the silver tray she was carrying, sending the Pokeballs, not to mention Corphish and Pikachu, off the tray. Corphish scowled in its own language, while Pikachu rubbed its side, obviously having had landed there. Nurse Joy gasped," Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she apologized to Ash with pleading eyes, more of which meant to get this freaking weirdo away from her.

Max seemed to have seen the look in her eyes, and went into action, by pulling Brock, once again, off by the ear. " Come on Brock." He grumbled, leading him away from the shocked nurse.

Ash smiled," That's okay. I'm sure they're fine."

Nurse Joy sighed in relief, and began to pick up the Pokeballs, and setting them back into the tray. She then placed Corphish, who protested, and Pikachu, who seemed fine, back onto the tray. " I'll be back in a few minutes. This shouldn't take long." She gave a polite smile, and walked into a separate room.

May watched her brother finally let go of Brock, who immediately felt his ear," It's not broken." May replied flatly.

Anna and Cecilia then squealed out of joy of something," LOOK!" they both screamed in unison, pointing.

Bry, Miro, Ricca, Matthew, William, Veloci, Apology Accepted, or Apology, Ash, Brock, May, and Max turned to see none other than a very pink Pokemon. She wore a nurse hat upon her head, and she carried an egg in her pouch. The Pokemon then cried out of joy," Chansey!" and studied everyone curiously.

" What is that thing?" Miro asked, leaning over to study it more curiously. Chansey returned the gaze, and Miro and Chansey seemed to now be having a staring contest.

William shrugged," I don't know. But judging from the hat on its head, it must work here. It seems that Pokemon are healed here, so this is like a hospital."

Matthew corrected," Not it. A female. She carries an egg, making her female. I'm not sure if that egg is her offspring in egg form, or she just got it from a chicken. But she seems to take care of it."

Veloci crowed, staring at the egg with an odd expression on his face. Apology snorted, raising his head above everyone else, studying the egg.

Chansey then smiled, and the girls all said, except Ricca," Awww…" Chansey then moved over to a table, where three small balls sat, a blue one, a red one, and a yellow one, strangely all the colors of the three primary colors! I took Art in Grade 5! TEE HEE! Anyway, Chansey glanced at them for a few moments, and her smile turned into an evil grin.

" Did that thing just be all evil?" William asked nervously, taking a step back.

Matthew agreed," Yeah. I just say her smirk. She's up to something."

Ricca nodded," Under all that pink, she must be pure evil. I don't trust her one bit." Ricca then walked over a safe distance, more like behind the counter, and ducked behind it. William and Matthew nodded, and followed after.

" You three are wimps. How could that pink thing hurt us? She's like harmless." Bry protested, pointing at Chansey, who picked up the three balls.

Chansey then set the balls back down, and picked up her egg from her pouch, setting it gently onto a cushion on the table. She gave it a quick pat before picking up the balls and placing them in her pouch, admiring them for a moment. She then made some strange hand movements, and her hands began to glow blue, along with the balls. She then picked up the blue ball, and grinned evilly.

" Umm. Guys. Last chance." William called out, not bothering to stand up.

" I think she might juggle!" Bry suggested," We have entertainment!"

Chansey then called out," CHANSEY!" and threw the ball at the gang. Upon contact, in which it had traveled so fast that hardly anyone could scream, except perhaps Anna, it blew up with a boom, sending smoke everywhere with the explosion. Chansey then threw the other two, doing the same as the first. Everyone in the center immediately turned their attention to the Chansey.

At the explosions, Nurse Joy dashed out of the room she was currently in. Spotting Chansey laughing evilly, she gasped," Chansey!" she cried out, running over to the naughty Chansey, who tried to look innocent. As the smoke cleared from the explosion, everyone was on the floor, twitching except for Cecilia. They all began to stir slowly.

Anna moaned," Ouch! What did she do?"

Ash sat up, replying," Egg Bomb I think." He knew this because one time he had stolen Brock's precious book about Pokemon, and scared the crap out of Brock, who went frantic. That was pretty funny. Ash laughed, remembering.

Nurse Joy began to apologize frantically," I am so sorry! You see, this Chansey is one that is a misbehaving one, and she is also a big troublemaker. She's also the strongest one here, allowing her attacks to be powered up. Not to mention her egg, which is a rare one, a Lucky Egg it is called," she bowed her head apologetically," I am very sorry. I should have kept an eye on her."

Bry replied, head still on the cool tiled floor," That's okay. I'm just going to rest my head here, for a bit."

Miro got up, dusting himself off of smoke," So. I guess we were wrong then, huh?"

Anna got up, checking Apology," Are you all right boy?" she asked, petting his hindquarters. Apology replied with a shrilly whinny, throwing his head and bobbing it up and down, obviously showing he was unfazed by the attack.

Bry sat up now, rubbing his head," Ouch. Veloci, you okay?" he asked his rooster. Veloci only nodded his head solemnly, showing no signs that he had been attacked by that pink nurse.

May looked to the counter, where William, Matthew, and Ricca had hid from the suspicious Chansey," You guys can come out now." She coughed out some smoke, and then sat up wobbly.

Ricca, Matthew, and William obeyed, standing up from their protection of the counter. Ricca smirked, crossing her arms against her chest," I told you so that that thing was evil."

Matthew and William nodded in agreement, glancing at each other and grinning. They then turned back, jumping the counter, in which Ricca did afterwards.

" Oh shut up. She's pink. How were we supposed to know anyway?" Anna growled, looking over to the three.

Max rolled his eyes, and then went over to help Brock up. " At least we're all okay, right?"

" Except this girl here," Nurse Joy pointed towards Cecilia, still unconscious from the blast. Nurse Joy kneeled down on her knees, checking her pulse," She's okay though. Just out cold is all. She'll wake up soon."

Bry looked towards Cecilia," And Cecilia is unconscious! I wonder why she is and the rest of us aren't. That is kind of weird."

Nurse Joy stood up, smoothing out her dress," She must have gotten more of the blast than the rest of you. Was she near Chansey to begin with?"

Miro nodded," Actually, yes. She was closer because she wanted to see the Chansey, along with Anna."

" But then why aren't I unconscious with Cecilia? I was just as close, wasn't I?" Anna asked, looking to Apology as though he would give her the answer.

" I think Apology might have blocked off the explosion for you Anna. That way, you weren't hurt as much as Cecilia. Apology must have sensed that Chansey was evil, and the only way to get to away was to basically block you off so you wouldn't get hurt." Matthew explained his theory.

Anna smiled," Really?" She then looked to Apology, and hugged his head," Thanks boy!" Apology gave a mighty shrill cry, and then nuzzled Anna affectionately.

Ash groaned," So we have to wait until she wakes up before I can get my badge at Winona's Gym?" he asked, sadly.

Ricca rolled her eyes," Oh come on. We'll just take her along in a bag or something. Or we can carry her."

Nurse Joy suggested," How about putting her on your Rapidash's back?" she asked Anna, looking to her hopefully.

Anna shook her head," He isn't broken yet. He hasn't accepted a saddle on his back, much less a person other than me."

Nurse Joy smiled," Let's just see. If you can ride him, maybe this girl can, even if she is still out cold. Help me with her, okay?" Anna nodded, as they both lifted up Cecilia, Nurse Joy taking her feet, Anna taking her arms. They then swung her back and forth, attempting to throw Cecilia onto the stallion's back.

" Okay, on my mark. One, two, three!" Nurse Joy called out, and both let go of Cecilia, swinging her onto the stallion's back. Cecilia landed on the stallion, but slid off, of course, to the tiled ground.

Everyone snickered in the Center. One person even yelled out," Look! They're trying to kill that chick!" and everyone went into a fit of hysterical laughing.

Nurse Joy blushed," Umm. Let's try that again, shall we?" Anna agreed, and they picked Cecilia up and threw her again, but still had no success, as she slammed onto the tile floor, stomach first.

" You know, if she was conscious, that last shot would have really hurt!" Bry joked, laughing. He received a slap in the back of the head from Ricca," Ow! What, it would! The feminine body that hurts when landed on stomach first."

" How would you know?" William asked.

Bry shrugged," Taking a guess."

Nurse Joy thought for a moment," What we need is to tie her to this Rapidash. That way, she would stay on."

Bry snapped his fingers," Better idea! Nurse Joy! Do you have a very large trash bag?"

Nurse Joy raised an eyebrow," A trash bag? Yes. I'll go get it, if you like." She walked hurriedly into another room, coming out moments later, carrying a huge, neon pink trash bag.

All the guys, including Ricca, cringed and looked away. " And I liked my eyes!" Miro complained, covering his eyes with his arm.

Nurse Joy narrowed her eyes," Well, this is all we have left. So either this or nothing kids."

Bry sighed," Well, better than nothing. Give it here. And thanks, I guess. Now, someone, put Cecilia in here." Bry said, holding the bag open.

Anna managed to drag Cecilia in, putting her into the neon pink bag. Bry tied it up with a knot.

" Remember, she needs to breathe!" Ash reminded. Bry nodded, and began to poke holes in the bag, allowing air to seep through.

" We're ready then!" Brock called out," Let's go!"

Nurse Joy handed all the Pokeballs and Pokemon to Ash, and bid them goodbye, which the group did back. Bry dragged the bag on the ground, as they exited the Pokemon Center, making their way up the ladders of the weird tree houses. Bry was having a hard time as they went up the ladders of steps and then on the boards. Veloci had an easy time, flying ahead, while once they had gotten across the boards, Apology had to come across alone or the board would split in half, dropping them into the forest below. Finally, they spotted the Gym, and walked down the ladder. Bry began to lead the way, when all of a sudden, he came to a stop after bumping into stomach.

Bry looked bewildered, as he saw nothing in front of him, except for a red jagged stripe, seeming to float in mid-air.

" What's the hold up?" Ricca called from behind.

Miro looked around Bry," Seems something is in the wall, only it's kind of invisible."

Ricca rolled her eyes, pushing her way through everyone. " I'll kick it out of the way then!" Doing so, she gave the thing a kick, revealing Kecleon. Kecleon gave a slight glance, then scampered off into the trees next to them. Ricca smirked, going ahead and walking into the Gym, everyone following behind her.

As the automatic doors opened, everyone walked in, still dragging in the neon pink bag that Cecilia was currently in.

Immediately, the oh-so needed guy that tells you advice spotted them, running up to them. " Hello champ in making! Who's the lucky challenger, or are all of you the challengers?" he asked.

Ash raised his hand, barely penetrating the surface of the other teens, who were all much taller than him," I am the challenger!" He then looked around," Ah! I'm trapped!" He managed to push himself out, and sighed in relief.

The man grinned, shaking Ash's hand fiercely," Nice to meet you challenger! Now, champ in making, remember, that Winona's Pokemon are fast! And they are in the flying type. Meaning that electricity and rock types will easily overpower her. But remember, she won't let you get rid of her easily! Her Pokemon can easily attack first! And don't use fighting Pokemon!"

Ash nodded, taking in the man's advice," Okay, thanks. Well, let's get going!"

The group moved in a steady line, going through to another room, the man waving after them. They then came to an obstacle, the wood pieces thing that you have to push to get them to move and somehow make it through. Who else had trouble on that part?

" Okay then, Miro said, observing the wood," Well, we must have to push them to reach Winona."

Bry nodded," Okay. Hey William, give me a hand to push this, will ya?"

William nodded, and together, they gripped on the piece of wood, and both pushed hard on it. Unfortunately, Ricca was standing in the way, and was hit by the wood, and pushed face first onto the floor.

" Uh-oh." Bry said, looking at Ricca on the floor.

" You okay there Ricca? Sorry!" William called.

Ricca began to twitch angrily, and when she stood up, her face was red with rage. She growled, causing Bry to run in fear, out of the way of the wood. Ricca then moved with such agility, that she ran through the wood, making a path, and kept going onto the path.

Everyone watched as she zipped out of sight. " Well, that's out problem solved," Matthew said, nodding. " Let's go."

The group traveled past the trainers, who had little interest. As they traveled, they found that every piece of wood was split in half, allowing them easy passage. By the time they got to Winona, Ricca was fuming and raging with rage. Winona looked a bit surprised, when suddenly, Brock kicked in once again, Max luckily noticing and pulling him away.

Max then looked to the others," Anyone have a huge roll of duck tape?" he asked, adjusting his glasses with his other hand.

Veloci nodded, jumping onto Bry's pack, he grabbed the huge roll of duck tape, and flew over to Max, handing it to him.

Max smiled," Thank you." He then pushed Brock to a wall, and began to rip pieces of duck tape off, putting them on Brock. In a matter of moments, Brock was secured to the wall.

Brock growled," Get me off of here!" he ordered, thrashing about wildly.

Winona looked a bit surprised, but giggled anyway. She then stood up straight, looking proud," So, you are the one who wants to challenge me?" she asks Ash.

Ash nodded," Yeah! So let's battle!"

Winona smirked," I am surprised to see you got through my obstacles."

Ash looked to Ricca," Well, we had a bit of help," He then grinned," Now, let's go!"

Winona nodded," Very well! Go Pellip-"

A huge boom exploded from right next to them, and the wall where Brock was stuck too fell over with a huge explosion. Smoke filled the room, and everyone began to cough hard, not able to see.

" I can't see a thing!" Anna cried out, Apology thrashing about wildly. Before long, after inhaling all the smoke, everyone had fallen unconscious.

They awoke hours later (four hours they were told by someone), in a concrete cell, with bars in the front.

" What the hell?" Bry asked, getting up and coughing, he rubbed his eyes, regaining his eyesight. " Guys! Wake up, quickly! We're not at the gym anymore!"

Winona woke up immediately, yawning, she coughed, and looked around," We're in a cell," she said observantly.

Everyone awoke afterwards, Apology snorting as he began to walk around the cell, pacing.

Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to a huge plasma screen, and I mean HUGE. It took up almost a whole wall. It flashed quickly, then turned on completely. Everyone gasped, as they saw who it was, except the originals from Pokemon, except Winona. It was none other than Trinity, in a black tube top with a red jacket over that was un-zipped, with black cargo pants. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, as she smirked," Finally, you guys actually woke up." Her voice no longer held an English accent.

Everyone cried out," Trinity!" in vain, unbelievable to see what they saw with their eyes.

Trinity grinned," That's me! You guys have all been asleep for four hours or so! Heavy sleepers you are!"

Bry demanded," Where are we Trinity? And you've got some explaining to do!"

Trinity smirked," Ah Bryson. Everything will be told later. And right now, you've been captured by Team Magma, and are being held in their base at Lilycove City."

Everyone looked around, frantically. They had, and were, captured.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Reappearance And S...

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! XD Anyhow, we have just passed the climax. The climax is that thing when the worst thing happens to the character, right? I'm on spring break. Sue me. I can't remember. And currently, I am sadly watching The Winx Club. 0.0

Chapter Thirteen: The Reappearance And Someone New 

Bry yelled," Why'd you capture us anyway?" The little group protested in agreement, including Cecilia, who had woken up, finally.

Matthew looked to Cecilia," Finally woke up, huh?"

Cecilia felt her head," W-What happened?" she asked, looking around woozily. Her eyes then widened, as she looked around frantically," We're in a cell!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, and then turned back to Trinity, the huge plasma still on. Trinity was smirking evilly, arms crossed against her chest.

Trinity yawned, looking at her fingernails," Why I captured you all? Oh, well, let's see. To not spoil our plans, that is. You don't think we would allow a group of kids to destroy Team Magma, did you?"

" KIDS?"

Trinity smiled," Oh. Whatever," she then looked to Winona, quite surprised," Charizard must have grabbed everyone in the room. He even brought that flirty boy I've heard so much about." Trinity smirked, pointing to Brock, still attached to the piece of wall, flat on his face.

May, Max, and Ash went into action, quickly running over and helping to push the wall up that held Brock against a wall of the cell. Brock choked a bit, then glared at Max," Get me out!" Brock then looked to Trinity, and his eyes went all lovey-dovey," Oh. You must be Trinity. Bry told me you were beautiful, but not like this."

" EH! I DIDN'T SAY SHE WAS PRETTY!" Bry snapped back.

Max rolled his eyes, trying to rip parts of the tape off the wall. Trinity watched amusingly. Max then looked to Apology, pacing around the stall, snorting here and then. " Hey Rapidash. Here boy." Max called. Apology stopped, snorting, he turned to Max, and walked over.

" Try and bite this duck tape, okay?" Max asked. Apology nodded, and began to gnaw on the tape. While bending down, his flames flickered, catching on fire a piece of tape, that lead up to Brock's head. Immediately as the licks of fire touched Brock's hair, Brock's head spontaneously combusted. Brock screamed, thrashing about, breaking free, he began to panic around the cell, the rest watching amusingly.

Corphish went into action, spraying a well-aimed Water Gun at Brock's head, soaking it, causing the flames to disappear. Brock felt his hair, and grimaced," Oh man. My hair is burnt."

Bry decided to break into a fit of laughing, the rest falling in, except for Ash, May, Max, and Winona. Brock growled, and smacked Bry in the back of the head. Bry yelped, holding his head, and kicked Brock in the knee. Bry and Brock then started to fight, each side of the teams rooting for someone.

Trinity rolled her eyes, and boomed," SILENCE! YOU CAN SAVE THE FIGHTING WHEN I SACRIFICE YOU TO OUR LORD!"

Everything became deathly silent, as they all looked bug-eyed at Trinity. Trinity then looked to her side," What? We don't have to sacrifice anyone? Why doesn't anyone tell me that? Oh damn it! What are we supposed to do with them?" Trinity complained. She then looked to the group again," Well, something's going to happen to you all. I just don't know what."

Anna asked," Who's your lord?"

Trinity smirked," The lord of land. Oh boy. Now I'm getting into our evil plan. Oh well. Might as well tell you guys this anyway. Nothing you can do about it," she looked to her fingernails," We plan to awake the lord of land, Groudon, and take control of it, using one of the orbs, which we have already taken from Mt. Pyre."

Winona protested," But you cannot awake Groudon! Groudon was meant to sleep for thousands of years to come after the battle with Kyogre! Awaking Groudon would cause a catastrophe! You're not going to get away with this! Not when you take me, Winona, Gym Leader of Fortree City! The Police will be searching!"

Everyone nodded, although much didn't know anything about what she was saying.

Trinity smirked, looking up," Groudon will be awoken. When Groudon is awoken, a bright light will come, and dry up the oceans and rivers, creating more land."

" But you can't destroy all the water. No one will live!" William complained.

Trinity shook her head," But more land means more places to live! Our world will never over-populate if we create more places to live!"

Ricca snorted, crossing her arms," The world will eventually over-populate. Maybe not as quickly, but it still will. You can't stop that."

Trinity rolled her eyes," But we'll have something to do about that in the time. Now, I'll be off, if no one has any more questions." She started to walk off screen.

" Wait! Trinity!" Bry called after. Trinity stopped, and turned, raising an eyebrow. Bry then continued, taking a deep breath.

Everyone held their breath. Matthew muttered to William," I bet I know what he's going to say. I know it." William nodded in agreement. The rest of them nodded, and Brock looked terribly disappointed, sniffing.

Bry sighed, and took in a deep breath," How do you wake up something with a marble thingy? Do you like throw it at it?"

Everyone fell over the anime fashion, you know, and groaned.

Trinity looked surprised, having expected something else," Oh. Well, we're not sure. We're only sure that the orb will possess Groudon, and do whatever we order it to do. Now bye." Trinity then walked off screen, which flashed off.

Cecilia walked up beside Bry," I thought you were going to tell her that you loved her!"

Bry widened his eyes, jumping back," Hell no! I wanted to know how they were going to wake up whatever that thing is with a marble!"

Cecilia giggled, putting her hands behind her back like her mother, Celia, who does it every sentence. Play the game, and you'll notice.

Max adjusted his glasses," Well, we still do have a problem. How are we going to get out of here anyway?"

Winona looked serious," We don't have much time. They'll be off to find Groudon, in an underwater cavern off Mossdeep City. I have heard rumors about Groudon. If they can take control of it, we're doomed."

May frowned," But how are we gonna beat them to it? I mean, they must be on their way now!" She looked around the cell," And we're trapped in here, with no way out!"

Bry smirked," Not for long! Veloci can get us out, no problem! Veloci, get us out of here!" Bry ordered, looking to Veloci. Veloci nodded his head, and took a deep breath. Veloci then crowed, and a sound wave emitted from his mouth, striking the cell bars. But with no success, as the sound waves bounced off the bars, and came back.

" DOWN!" Miro ordered, as everyone threw themselves onto the ground. The sound waves then smashed into the wall behind them, causing a boom. Everyone looked hopefully to the wall that the sound waves had smashed into. But were disappointed, as the wall still stood, and looked to be without a crack in it.

" Oh come on! What is this crap made out of?" Bry complained, knocking on the wall with his fist.

Ricca shrugged," Maybe Apology can help get us out. Melt the bars or something." Apology snorted, pawing at the cement flooring.

Anna nodded, agreeing," Yeah. Maybe. Let's see…" Anna looked to Apology," Apology. Umm…"

" Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. Apology whinnied shrilly, mane and tail growing with licks of flame.

" DOWN AGAIN!" Miro ordered, as everyone threw themselves on the floor, yet again.

" Ouch! I just hurt myself right there," Bry said, rubbing his pants. " Must be like freaking glass on the floor or something."

" Eww!" Cecilia yelled, kicking Bry in the head with her foot.

" Ow! WHAT?" Bry moaned, rubbing his head," IT HURT DAMN IT!"

The boys began to snicker loudly, except Ash, because, well, I don't count him as a guy. Nor do I count Max.

Apology then took a deep breath, and whinnied, a long stream of fire emitted from his mouth, aiming straight on at the bars. But after a few moments, the fire did absolutely nothing to the bars. Apology snorted, walking over, he faced his rump to the bars, and began to buck uncontrollably. He then reared, knocking them with his hoofs.

" No good, huh?" Ash asked sadly.

" Yes. These things just won't break down." Matthew said thoughtfully.

" I don't see how we can get out of here." William admitted.

" Too bad there isn't like someone to get us out of here." Bry said with a sigh.

" There is no way out. We're all stuck in here, for good."

Everyone looked around.

" Over here idiots."

Everyone then looked through the bars, to the left of the huge plasma screen television. Two yellow eyes peered out from the darkness of the cell.

" Whoa. Yellow eyes. Reminds me of no one." Miro said aloud.

The figure then stepped out, revealing a teen of about eighteen, much older than the group. Everyone gasped as they laid their eyes on him. His hair was black and spiked, tipped with red. Over his body, which seemed to have a reddish tinge to it, were black markings of some legendary markings of some sort. From his neck all the way down to his waist stuck huge spikes, five on one side, and five on the other side of him. From his hands protruded HUGE claws, also from his feet, as he wore no shoes. His teeth were razor sharp as well. Also, a large square shaped tail with four spikes from the back extended from his black pants, three spikes on each side of the tail as well. If you couldn't notice, he was part Groudon. He also wore a black torn shirt, thanks to the spikes.

" HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Bry asked, astounded, eyes huge. Everyone only nodded their heads, not daring to take their eyes of the older teen.

The boy shook his head," Well, I was pretty much morphed with Groudon DNA."

Winona looked bewildered," You were fused with the DNA of the legendary Groudon? Amazing! How did they acquire this DNA, may I ask?"

The boy looked away," They took it from Groudon itself. That's how they know where Groudon is kept. They wanted to create a being that could possess god-like powers. And I'm the creation."

Cecilia frowned," But that's just mean!"

" At least we know what that thing looks like then!" Bry joked, resulting in everyone, including Veloci, who jabbed a wing, and Apology, who jabbed a hoof, jabbing him in the stomach. Bry fell back, holding his stomach, he gasped," No one can take a joke anymore…"

Matthew seemed intrigued," Fascinating. You were fused with that of this Pokemon, resulting in a transformation of your DNA and body structure."

" A Pokemorph. That's what they call me, kid," he retorted, looking towards them," Nothing more than an experiment really, that worked."

Ricca asked," Then why can't you get out of here anyway? It obviously seems you don't like it here as much as the rest of us."

Anna agreed," Yeah. You could easily break out, if this Groudon thing is really as strong as everyone says. What's your name anyway?"

" Name? Experiment 101. But my real name is…is…Chase," the boy replied," I almost thought I forgot my own name."

" Well, Chase, why can't you get out?" William asked.

Chase shook his head," I could escape easily. But I'd have nowhere to go. I've been here for years now. My family thinks I'm gone. My friends too. I wouldn't be able to stay away from Team Magma for long, before they captured me again. Not much of a point."

" You could escape with us, if we could escape." Bry offered.

Chase gave a grin," Really? I'm not getting in the way or anything? Oh boy. I get to hang out with kids."

" Kids? We're like, you're age! How old are you?" Ash protested.

" Eighteen kiddie."

" Oh. Never mind." Ash stuttered. May giggled, Max snickering as he adjusted his glasses.

" Whoa. You're old," Brock laughed," Anyway, yeah, sure. You could come with us."

Chase smirked," All right. I just have to break myself free of this thing, then I'll come and help you guys out." Chase's eyes flashed yellow, and began to glow. The black marks on his body began to glow blue. He then held out his hands, or claws. He then closed his eyes, and a ray of fire emitted from the palm of his hands. They attacked the bars straight on, but nothing happened. After a few more moments, Chase sighed, returning to normal," No effect. Figures. They must have made this protected from Groudon attacks."

" Don't worry. I can get you out," came an Italian accent from the doorway.

" HOLY CRAP ITS MARIO!" Bry announced, pointing his finger in the direction of the doorway. Everyone followed where Bry was pointing, and gasped, except for Winona, Ash, May, Max, and Brock, for they had no idea who the hell he was.

Yes, it was Mario. He pulled at his mustache," It seems you cannot get out. I'll be happy to let you out."

" Hooray!" Miro yelled," Where's Bowser?"

Mario looked serious," Don't even mention that as a joke kid. Anyway, I'll get you out, easy." Mario then drew back his hand, then jerked it forward, and out came a fireball, that hit the bars of the cell. The bar metal began to sizzle, and began to melt as Mario continued his rapid fire aiming at it. Soon, a large part of the bars had disappeared, allowing everyone out, which they immediately did.

Mario then looked to Chase," I'll let you out as well." He began to rapid fire at Chase's cell. Once creating a large hole, Chase moved out from the shadows and tried to fit through the whole. But alas, since Groudon is rather muscular, so was Chase, so his muscles on his arms were stuck.

" Ouch. Heh. Don't worry. I can do this." Chase laughed. He then closed his eyes, and pushed his hands out at his sides, pushing the bars away from him, allowing him access. He then opened his eyes, and walked out.

" Okay then. I thought Hugh was muscular, but jeez, Hugh would be pissed if he saw you." Bry joked.

" Hugh?"

" Jock guy. His dad's a marathon runner."

" Ah. I see. Anyway, let's get going." Chase began to move forward at a rather slow pace, but his large feet took huge steps. This is when everyone realized that Chase was very, very tall, nearing seven feet even.

" Okay. Let's go." Miro agreed," Are you coming Mario? Did you know Trinity is evil?"

Mario nodded sadly," Yes. But I never expected it. I followed her here. I was always watching over you guys, but you never knew. And don't worry about your parents being worried: I phoned them. They think you're all on a camping trip. But I cannot come along. I must return to Forget-Me-Not Valley to tell Serenity. I haven't had the heart to tell her that her daughter belongs to an evil Organization."

" Good luck." Everyone said in unison, even the people from the Pokemon world.

" Thank you. I'll need it. Now, you kids be safe. I don't want to have to make up a story of why you died. See you later." Mario then walked out the door, and down the hallway, disappearing.

Bry turned to the ever growing group," Okay! Let's do this thing!"

" What thing?" Cecilia asked.

" Go and save the world!"

" That sounds so pathetic." Ricca said, crossing her arms.

" Well, what else am I supposed to say?"

" Go and destroy Team Magma from taking control of this world?"

" Fine. I'll go with yours."

Author's Note: Sorry if it isn't very funny. ; I couldn't think of much of anything that was funny.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: I Didn't Do It!

Author's Note: Hey Suspicious! What's up girl? Been a while! No problem about it though. I hear you don't get on the computer as much.

Almost feel bad for Bry? Bad Jennie. Finger shave! Heh. Got that from Caleen's class. Meepit! Some weird little boy says it. He's weird. 0.o

**Chapter Fourteen: I Didn't Do It!**

" Whoosh!" Bry yelled, running down the hallway, alarms ringing off at every turn, flashing red, causing the whole hallway to flash red, then dim of, and then go red again. " I, am Superwoman!"

" Ummm! BRY!"

" Errr! Superman that is. SUPERMAN!"

" What the hell?" Matthew yelled from behind, watching Bry run ahead, and have no idea where the hell he was going. Everyone had been hoping Bry could find a way out. Of course, you couldn't really expect anything from a kid with the intelligence of a garden snail.

Miro yelled," I think he's gone mental! Either that or I have from all this noise!"

" What!" the group yelled back.

" It's loud!"

" What!"

" Loud!"

" What!"

" GOD DAMN IT I CAN'T FEEL MY EARS!"

" OH!"

Miro mumbled, continuing to run with the others. Veloci ran ahead with Bry, keeping a steady and easy pace at his heels. Apology kept a steady trot beside the group, whinnying madly at the loud, blaring alarms.

Cecilia cried out," Are you sure you know where you're going Bry?" She continued to run along, but being in a dress, it was like running like Princess Peach right here. I bet Mario would like that….getting off track. Anyway, basically, the group is like, running really fast.

Ash, being the so-called hero of Pokemon and wanting all the damn attention for himself, sprinted as fast as his tiny little legs could take him, slowly catching Bry," So! I think we should take a left right here!" Ash yelled over the noise, suddenly stopping. The group behind him almost crashed into him, Apology actually did.

Bry slowed to a stop, looking right and left," Well, we have a problem now. Which way?" he yelled. The alarms began to get softer, almost as though there was no need for it anymore.

Ash said," Left! Left always works!"

Bry protested," Actually, I was thinking right. Right is always the right way. Heh." _I just sounded smart._ thought to himself, inside his mind. _Of course, I already knew I was._

Ash shook his head," No! Left!"

" Right!"

" Left!"

" Right!"

" Left!"

" Right!"

" Right!"

" Right!"

" Grrrr…" Ash growled, thinking he might have gotten Bry on that last part.

" You guys are fighting like an old couple." William joked, laughing. Ash and Bry stared at each other, and then turned their eyes on at William, glaring. William coughed nervously, then shuffled near Ricca.

Miro stepped forward, looking down each of the hallways," Well, we still have a problem. Which way?" he asked, turning to the others for an answer.

Anna shrugged, looking down the hallways," I can't tell if they are dead ends or not. Or which one is. And we need to move quickly," she looked up at the alarms," They know we're out of the cells."

Chase stomped in the middle of the hallway, looking down both," Yeah. I agree. And I've been here for years. But this must be a new corridor. They must have just added it."

Everyone turned to stare at Chase, eyes opened wide.

" And you knew this place and you didn't even bother to try and lead us out of here?" Ricca asked, clenching her teeth. William put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, and incase she wanted to attack.

Chase frowned," Well, we all seemed to vote for him to lead us. I just didn't bother to speak up." He pointed with one of his claws to Bry.

Anna moaned," We're going to be here forever! Or get caught, and then taken back to that cell!"

Matthew patted Anna's shoulder," Actually, the cell is destroyed, so they couldn't take us back to that certain cell. Another one yes, but not that one."

" Why does it matter? We're still going to get caught." Anna mumbled. Apology snorted, attempting to graze, although he snorted at not finding any grass like outside. He then pawed at the metal flooring angrily.

Bry then snapped his fingers," All we have to do, is get Veloci to bust down one of these walls! Then we can easily escape!"

Miro shook his head," You do know that will only get us caught quicker?"

Bry shrugged," Better than just standing here. Fire away Veloci!" Bry commanded, pointing at a nearby wall.

But Veloci shook his head, not obeying Bry's command. He instead began to preen, ignoring Bry getting angered.

" Veloci! GO BLOW UP THE WALL!" Bry ordered angrily, pointing at the same wall. But Veloci continued to ignore him.

" Maybe Veloci knows that they will catch us sooner too." Cecilia suggested, petting Veloci.

Bry groaned," Well, let's just flip a coin or something, since Veloci won't help us."

William nodded, and took out a coin," Okay. Call in air. The side it lands on is the side we'll go with. Okay now," he put the finger on his thumb, and flipped it, soaring into the air.

" HEADS!" Ash called quickly.

" HEY! THAT WAS MINE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MIDGET!" Bry complained. Ash stuck out his tongue, and pulled down his eye. Hopefully you've seen it before…. somewhere.

William looked to Bry," Tough luck. Well, let's see." William caught the coin in his palm, and flipped it over onto his wrist. He looked to Bry," It's tails."

Bry yelled," YES! IN YOUR FACE MIDGET!" Bry pointed a finger in Ash's face. Ash grumbled. Bry then pointed down to the right hallway," Okay. We're going right!"

Everyone nodded, and ran, Bry leading the way.

A few moments later, Bry saw light," Oh sweet! I picked the right way! Although I already knew it was." Bry boasted.

Ash grumbled, and began to sprint," Fine Bry. You were right. Just quit bugging me about it."

" No way midget! I'm going to remember this forever!"

" Well, at least we found a way out." William said as they neared the light.

It was light, but not what they were expecting. More of like a fifty-foot drop into the ocean. Luckily, it was close to shore. Apology and Veloci, being smart, had sensed the drop, and jumped off the edge of the cliff-like thing, jumping a mighty long way, seeing as their speed carried them quickly off. Veloci began to glide, while Apology continued to jump, going down at an amazing speed.

Anna cried out, now everyone falling off the damn cliff," Apology! NO! HE CAN'T TOUCH WATER!"

Ricca yelled at Bry, kicking him," You moron! We're all going to die, thanks to you!"

" Ow!"

May began to cry out," We're all going to die!" when she noticed Apology," Wait a minute. Apology isn't heading for the water Anna."

Brock noticed this as well. Looking down, he noticed a flat rock," Yeah. She's right. Apology is going to land on that rock. There's more of a path of them. He'll be fine."

" Well that doesn't do a lot of good for the rest of us!" Miro yelled, looking to Bry.

Ash agreed," Yeah! Not like Rapidash can actually save us!"

Matthew stared down," Well, we're near shore, so we can't drown, really."

Cecilia, unfortunately, was heading downwards upside down, having to hold her dress down so it wouldn't blow up into her face," We're gonna die!" she sobbed, tears forming in her eyes.

" We aren't going to die." Max said, his legs criss-crossed. " Like Matthew said, we couldn't drown, as the water isn't as deep. Twenty feet at the most."

" I CALL THAT DEEP!" Bry complained.

Brock gulped," Then this is going to hurt."

" Oh yeah," the rest agreed.

Luckily, Veloci landed on the soft sand of the shore, watching the teens fall into the ocean. Apology landed on the flat rock, turning her head towards the teens falling. He whinnied shrilly, pawing at the tough rock. Apology then snorted, beginning to jump from rock to rock towards the shore.

As the teens hit the water head on, a giant splash formed, causing the people of Lilycove City to turn their heads curiously. One boy was even nice enough to give the teens, except May, Max, and Ash, not counting as teens but the boy helped them out anyway. Throwing a Pokeball into the water, a huge sea serpent, called Gyarados. It swam under the surface, and then raised itself up, roaring at the gang while awaiting the boy's orders.

The boy called out," Get those people out of the water, quick!"

Gyarados nodded his large head, and then swam under. He came back moments later, with Ash, May, Winona, Max, and Brock on his lower neck, clinging on. The teens had now resurfaced, but were staring wide-eyed, more like bug-eyed, at the huge serpent.

" If you think I'm going to get on that thing, you've got another thing coming!" Anna yelled bitterly.

Bry then glanced around, and frowned," Where's Chase?" He then put his head underwater," I don't see him." He said, when he came back up.

Cecilia looked around frantically," I don't know. I hope he's okay."

The boy yelled," You've got to get on Gyarados now! It won't hurt you!" Gyarados roared, not exactly helping the teens come over the fear of the huge twenty-foot-long serpent.

Ash called," Get on already! It won't hurt you, like he says!"

May, Winona, Max, and Brock nodded in agreement.

As Gyarados began to move towards the group, they began to thrash about, swimming madly off, Gyarados following them around the sea. By this time, a crowd of people had gathered on shore, most likely seeing the huge Gyarados from the city.

" Maybe we should get on." Matthew suggested as they swam as fast as they could from Gyarados, who lagged a bit behind, trying not to slam into them.

" NO WAY!" Bry yelled," That thing will kill us! It's huge!"

Gyarados, angered, roared, throwing its head back, forming a yellow light in its jaws.

" I think it's angry." William said, pointing to it.

" More likely annoyed." Ricca added.

" Meep." Bry squeaked.

Gyarados then let go of his Hyper Beam, firing straight at the teens, into the water. Creating a colossal splash, the teens were jetted out of the water, all landing on Gyarados's back.

" Um. Ow." Miro said, rubbing his back as he laid on Gyarados," That really, really hurt."

Anna looked over to the shore, noticing Apology," Look! He's alive!" Anna cried out in joy.

The crowd just stared with a flat expression at them all, mostly the teens. All of them had their own Pokemon, so they thought basically the teens were dumb-witted, or the cooler word, stupid.

Matthew said," I told you he would be. He's actually smart." He looked down into the water," But there's still no Chase," he frowned.

Suddenly, bubbling began to emit from the deep into the surface, now rapidly coming, steam emitting from the surface as well.

" Whoa! A volcano!" Miro yelled, laughing. Bry joined in the laughter.

Suddenly, a huge rock formation began to rise from the bottom, crashing out of the surface in a hurry, creating a huge rock platform. On this platform was, of course, Chase. You didn't think he'd die, did you? He looked to be very tired, seeing from his swaying motion. Groudon being the lord of land, I guess he could move it to. It just used up a bunch of his energy and took time.

" Chase!"

Chase looked towards the group, and grinned, breathing heavily," I made it. Didn't think I would. I'm not good with water."

Bry then looked to the boy," Get this thingy moving!" he ordered.

The boy nodded, then looked to Gyarados," Okay boy. Drop them off on the shore."

Gyarados roared, and nodded, swimming over towards the shore. Getting as close as it could, it then stretched out its body onto the shore, letting the group jump off. It then looked to Chase, tilting its head.

Chase shook his head," I'm fine." Chase then walked onto the water, immediately, a rock forming underneath him. He continued to walk on the water (oh god. Reminds me of Kingdom Hearts. XD), rocks forming underneath his feet as he walked. In no time at all, he set foot on the sandy shore.

By now, the crowd of people had disappeared, and the boy quickly returned his Gyarados. Luckily, Cecilia had been nice enough to thank the boy.

Winona looked at her drenched clothing," Well, when we're flying, we'll dry off easily."

" Flying? Are we going to sprout wings and fly like that?" Miro asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Brock replied," On Pokemon. Luckily, Winona is the flying-type gym leader, so we'll be fine."

Winona nodded," That's right Brock," and tossed out four Pokeballs, each opening to reveal the being inside. In a few moments, a Pelliper, Skarmory, Altaria, and Swellow had appeared.

" Ooh. Birdies! Except that thing!" Bry says, pointing to Skarmory. Skarmory crowed, narrowing its eyes at Bry.

" I think Bry could say the same thing to you about being a guy." Ricca muttered.

Bry snorted," I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Winona laughed," Well, hop on. All of them can fly just fine."

" I call the Skarmory! That thing looks the neatest!" Bry yelled.

" Me too!" Ash yelled, following Bry towards the metal bird.

Bry narrowed his eyes at Ash, then looked to Winona," So, do we just sit on him?" he asked.

Winona nodded," Yes. Skarmory. Lower yourself so they can get on. More or less, lie down."

Anna looked to Winona," But how will we get Apology to go? He can't fit on any of them."

Winona smiled," Don't worry. I brought a huge net. Apology should fit fine." Winona opened her backpack (I made her bring one), and took out a huge fishing net. " This is usually used for fishing, but works fine. A ton of fish weighs much more than your Rapidash."

Anna grinned," Oh good!"

Winona laid the net on the ground," Okay. Now, we have to lead him over here onto the net, then put it around him and tie a knot. Hopefully, he'll let us do it."

Apology snorted, as Anna nodded and lead Apology over onto the net, allowing Apology to sniff it. Apology did so, and stood still in the middle of the net, watching the others.

William said," Okay. All we have to do is put the net around him, and tie it to the birds."

Everyone nodded, and did so quickly, Apology fidgeting. In a matter of moments, Apology was in the net and rope was leading to each of the birds. Apology snorted, trying to break free, luckily not using his hoofs to break free.

" Well, anyway, up on the birds. Skarmory can take five of you." Winona informed, pointing to Skarmory.

Bry and Ash nodded, Bry racing and getting on Skarmory first, who had lied down. Ash quickly jumped on behind him, and Brock, May, and Max jumped on behind.

Winona settled on Altaria, along with Anna and Cecilia and Ricca, while William, Miro, and Matthew got on Pelliper, and Chase got on Swellow (let's just pretend Swellow is bigger than damn two feet, okay?) Veloci decided to fly alongside.

Winona ordered," Okay! Pelliper, Swellow, Skarmory, Altaria! Fly!"

The Pokemon nodded, and began to flap their wings, taking off into the air, Veloci following.

Somewhat later-

Flying over the ocean somewhere near the oh-so secret cave where Groudon was, the gang continued their journey onward to save the world from drying up. God, I sounded like that crappy announcer.

Currently, Bry and Ash were having a conversation, over if Veloci or Pikachu would win.

" I'm sure my Veloci would win. He can shoot sound waves, you know." Bry boasted.

" No way. Pikachu is way faster than your chicken. And plus, Pikachu is an electric type." Ash protested.

" No way is that rat tougher than Veloci. Veloci is a god-like chicken."

" No he isn't. Your rooster should be baked into chicken nuggets."

" What was that midget?"

" Don't call me midget!"

" Too bad! I did!"

" Your chicken is gonna become nuggets, and I'm going to eat him!"

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

" OH YEAH! WELL, QUIT IT NOW!" Bry then pushed Ash, and the worst happened. Ash lost his balance, and dropped off Skarmory. May grabbed his hand, but was soon pulled off. Brock grabbed her leg, but thanks to wind currents, was pulled off as well. Max tried as well, but he being six years old, could not hold up the others, and flew overboard.

Bry reached down to try and grab them, but missed, and down hurled the four Pokemon heroes, right into the ocean with a splash. No one saw them resurface. Bry then widened his eyes as he saw a shark fin slash through the water.

A long silence passed through. No one could have saved them now.

" I-I think…they're gone." Cecilia said, beginning to cry.

" Oh yeah."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Hidden Cave

Author's Note: HAH! I HAVE FINALLY DESTROYED THOSE FOOLS! FEAR ME! You have no idea how long I've wanted to kill off Ash. Since I was six, seven years ago. Yeah, well everyone thanks for reviewing! And meet some semi-romance in this chapter. No kissing or anything, but two teens get awfully close.

Cuddlybear: Who said they got eaten? Oh wait. Yeah, they did. –smiles evilly-

Chapter Fifteen: Hidden Cave 

A long silence continued onwards, as the whole party had stopped to just watch where Ash and the rest had fallen to their doom.

" I didn't do it!" Bry cried out.

" What do you mean you didn't do it? We all flipping saw you!" Ricca yelled (My bad Jen. I forgot to mention her in the last chapter. She's with Winona and Cecilia and Anna).

" Shush." Bry mumbled, staring off.

" YOU JUST KILLED FOUR PEOPLE!" screamed Ricca," That's not something to shut up about!" She then smirked," Now you'll be hunted down for murder."

" BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Bry protested, wiping his nose on his sleeve, as it was running either from his sudden doing, or because it was so damn cold.

" Why does Ricca seem so happy that Bry will be hunted down?" Chase asked.

" She's like, evil." Miro replied simply.

" Ooooooh…"

Cecilia, prone to cry and as sensitive as her mother as anything unlike her father Marlin, began, and continued, to sob uncontrollably.

Anna sniffed, but didn't break into hysterical tears," Why is Cecilia crying so much? We only knew them for a few days."

" She's prone to cry at anything." Miro and Bry mumbled together, as they continued to watch, quite frightened, at Cecilia's weeping. She cried as if her own grandmother had died. It was a wonder why Cecilia's eyes didn't stop out or something…

Winona narrowed her eyes at Bry," No one will hear about this. They might even blame myself for it, the police, as I was the only adult here, and did nothing to stop it. Everyone, promise you will never tell this to anyone," she ordered.

" Promise." Everyone said, instead of Ricca, who snorted, crossing her arms. Everyone gave her a withering glance, and she snorted again.

" Fine, fine." Ricca said, throwing her hands up," Well, let's go everyone. Just get to that stupid cave."

" Right. Skarmory, Pelliper, Altaria, Swellow. Continue southwest until Pacifidlog Town." Winona ordered to her Pokemon. All four nodded, and began to race towards the town. After an hour or so of flying, listening to Bry's bickering of how long this was taking, and Ricca's threats that if he didn't shut up she would tell the Police what he had done, Winona looked down and smiled.

" Pacifidlog Town! Everyone, lower down!" Winona commanded, looking behind her. Again, her Pokemon nodded, and almost turned on their sides, making a turn and lowering themselves. Chase seemed quite content on Swellow, and didn't mind its sudden turn. Unlike Bry, who gripped onto Skarmory's neck as to not fall off, and yelped as he cut himself across the arm, creating a long, and somewhat deep cut. Yelping, he moaned in pain and his eyes began to water.

William looked behind to see Bry almost crying, and winced," That looks bad. Well, we'll do something about it when we land." Bry snorted, and looked at William flatly.

" Whatever."

William grinned, then turned around, and watched as they were coming down. Swellow's small and quick figure gracefully glided right above the waves, Chase looking down uneasily," Eh heh heh." He laughed nervously, remembering in Lilycove what had happened.

The townspeople of Pacifidlog looked up, bright and happy at seeing new visitors. They obviously didn't get many, being in the middle of the wide ocean. Skarmory, Swellow, Altaria, and Pelliper all lowered themselves onto the boards of the small town, as they began to wobble under their weight.

" You can let go Bryson." Winona instructed, watching as Bry slowly released his grip around the metal bird's neck, and slid down, landing flat on his hindquarters on the dock.

" My arm hurts." Bry whined, sniffling at his arm. Skarmory crowed, sounding like metal scraping against concrete, and the rest of the teens except Winona cringed at the sound. Skarmory looked somewhat offended at the boy, and crowed again, stomping its claws against the wooden dock.

Cecilia looked towards Skarmory, a bit frightened by the bird much taller than herself, made of metal. " I think you upset it, Bry," she informed, nodding in agreement. Skarmory turned towards Cecilia, and nodded, agreeing.

" Oh boy. Well, that thing hurt me." Bry whined.

" Quit it or this will start a fight." Matthew said, glancing around," Wow. Amazing. These houses seem to just float on the wood and the water. But there must be something else for these houses to float upon."

" Corsola. This town is supported by a colony of Corsola, causing it to float. Therefore, many of the houses have things made of Corsola's horns." Winona informed happily.

" Corsola? Another Pokemon, probably a coral looking Pokemon, right?" Anna asked.

" You guessed right. Now, let's go. I need to ask a favor of someone here. One of my friends. We stay in touch through letters. I met her when I came to visit here, looking to see what had happened to the Pelliper and Wingull flocks that seemed to become terribly annoyed and angry. I just hope she'll allow us to use him." Winona said, beginning to walk across the boards, which began to push themselves under an inch of water before stopping their descent.

" Him?" Ricca asked, stepping onto the platforms, the rest following after her. Pelliper settled to swimming in the water, paddling after, while Altaria floated gently beside them, Swellow gliding a few feet above them, Bry quickly stepping out of the way from under the bird with a yelp, almost falling in, and having to had Cecilia and Chase steady him before he did.

" Bryson. Do not annoy Swellow." Winona scolded, and then smiled," Yes. Him. Now, come along."

" As I see it, it's bad luck to be under a bird." Bry concluded proudly, still making sure not to be directly under Swellow.

Cecilia giggled slightly, while the rest rolled their eyes. Winona snorted, and made a left, Skarmory walking behind Bry, eyeing him carefully. Winona then walked on thicker wood, giving the rest of the gang relief, as they wouldn't wet their shoes much more. Winona then smiled," Marina! Marina!" she cried out, waving her arm in the air, the other cupped around her mouth to make her voice carry farther.

Sitting what seemed to be actually _on _the water, sitting to be precise. The girl was about the age of a seventeen-year-old, and her dark blue hair was in two ponytails, sticking out at the sides of her face. Under her was a massive, and I mean MASSIVE, shadow. Her eyes were a very dark blue, like the ocean, and she wore basically, blue and yellow shorts with a black shirt and a white and blue jacket, unzipped. Not to mention, her shoes were also white and blue, and also had matching fingerless gloves. Basically, if you've played Crystal Version, this is the female character you can choose.

" Winona! Hello!" Marina smiled, turning and standing up, waving her left hand happily. She then gave a sound that sounded like an 'oh' and an 'ah' at seeing the teens behind her," You brought company!" Marina yelled, still appearing to stand on the water.

Chase and Winona laughed at this, while the others were just dumbfounded.

" HEY! YOU'RE FLOATING ON THE WATER! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Anna yelled from the group.

" I want to try that." Bry said, stepping to the edge of the boards and looking down into the water," Okay now. Abra Kadabra!" he yelled, and jumped in. Unfortunately, he did not stand on the water as he had hoped, but only pencil dived, as I call it, under. Marina giggled, but quickly burst into a fit of laughing, Winona and Chase as well, who seemed to know what was going on.

Bry reappeared at the surface a few moments later, frowning and cursing to himself. Chase and Winona helped haul him out of the water, and he looked at himself with a groan," Now I'm soaked! How come it worked for you?" he asked Marina angrily.

Marina giggled," Oh. I'm special."

" More like retarded." Bry mumbled, and a huge wave, more like a tidal wave, washed over him, pushing him back into the water. He struggled, but managed to get back into the platform.

" Don't call me retarded kid. You're really starting to bug me." Marina said, hands on her hips. " So Winona, what brings you to Pacifidlog Town anyway? You're usually too busy at the gym in Fortree."

" I've come to ask you a favor. Do you think we could borrow Hoeruo for a while? We have important business to do _underwater_. Very." Winona asked.

Marina smiled," Well sure Winona! How could I say no?" she giggled," I mean, you're like my role model. I remember when we first met, about a few years ago, right? Yeah, it was. I always wanted to be just like you, except you know, not old."

Winona snorted, while the rest snickered and began to whistle when Winona turned to glare at them. Winona then smiled at Marina," Thank you. I see you're…standing on top of him, right?"

Marina nodded, then looked down, giving the shadow a pat with her foot," Yep. Hoeruo just rests out here instead of inside his Pokeball. Everyone adores him. He also looks after the rest of the water Pokemon around here." Marina smiled, and patted the shadow," Wake up boy! Up!"

With a long groan that resembled that of a whale, the shadow began to lift out of the water. Chase and Winona smiled, while the others were scared out of their minds at the huge being. It was, indeed, a Wailord, if you hadn't gotten that already, and might be mental. At about fifty feet long, and who knows how tall, Wailord was the largest Pokemon EVER to walk this earth, or um, swim in it.

" It seems to be a whale!" Matthew informed the rest, readjusting his hat as another small tidal wave of about two feet washed over the planks of the platforms.

" It's huge!" Anna and Cecilia chimed.

" I wonder what it eats to get that big." Ricca asked herself and the others.

" Maybe it eats Plankton like the other whales. You know, the tiny microscopic things." William replied.

" It must be a pain to feed though, if it doesn't eat Plankton." Miro said, bewildered.

" Hoeruo is a he, thank you! And yeah, he eats basically anything. Lots of fish." Marina said on top of the huge beast." Now Hoeruo, swim over to the platform where the people are."

Hueruo moaned like a whale, again, and began to move slowly to the platform.

" Thank you Marina! We'll bring him right back after we're done. Now everyone," she said, turning to behind her," We'll be going underwater, on Hoeruo, to reach our destination. No fussing over how we get there, right?"

The others nodded, quite excited at traveling on this huge beast, except Chase, who was a little nervous.

Marina walked to the top of Hoeruo's head, and smiled, jumping down and landing on her knee on the platform. She then stood up, and patted Hoeruo," Be good boy," she told him," I'll see you later."

Hoeruo sniffed, almost miserable at being left with these others, and began to fuss by wailing. The others watched, bug-eyed.

" Errr. He's a bit, sensitive." Immediately, Cecilia took a liking to this huge whale as Marina said that. " Now Hoeruo. Don't worry. I'll be right here. You obey Winona while I'm gone. She knows what she's doing."

Hoeruo moaned again, and stopped wailing, sniffing. Hoeruo then nodded his huge head, and looked to the group, opening his HUGE mouth, waiting patiently. Winona smiled, and Chase was relieved, as they nodded at Marina, and began to walk onto Hoeruo's tongue, proceeding inwards.

" So, why did big whale dude open his mouth?" Bry asked.

" Well, if you're going to go underwater, this is how you travel. In his mouth." Marina said.

" His mouth? OH NASTY!" Anna squealed. Cecilia gave a withering glance at the others.

" Oh come on everyone! It looks like fun!" Cecilia urged, taking a step on Hoeruo's tongue," It's squishy!" she squealed in joy," And it doesn't smell bad at all!"

" Doesn't mean it's going to smell like flowers." Ricca mumbled, stepping on.

The rest followed onward reluctantly, and Bry turned to Marina," Well, thanks Marina for this."

" No problem boy. I never got your name anyway. So, what is it?" Marina asked.

" I'm Bry, this is Veloci and Apology," he introduced, noticing they had just somehow appeared," And this is Cecilia, Ricca, William, Matthew, Chase, Anna, and Miro." Bry said.

" Hello! I'm Marina Crystal, if you didn't know! I come from New Bark Town in the Johto region, and was born there. After defeating Johto League, I came here to relax for a while before I went off to figure out something else to do with my life."

Noticing this might be a life story coming on, Bry moaned," Just get the whale to close his damn mouth, please."

Marina snorted," Fine. I'll just tell you when you all get back!"

" Well, at least we have something to look forward to." Bry said, oozing with sarcasm.

Marina rolled her eyes, then yelled," Hoeruo! Dive!"

Hoeruo moaned, and began to close his gaping jaws, locking the teens and gym leader inside. Once his mouth was closed, light still came from his blowhole. But this, too, became closed, and now, only some light filtered in. You could still see well, but in some places, it was trapped in shadows. Luckily, Apology gave off light from his flames.

" Eugh. It smells horrible in here." Bry coughed, covering his nose with the collar of his shirt, pulling it up.

" Do not insult Hoeruo Bryson. We are lucky Marina allowed us borrowing him for a bit. If she knew what we were doing, we'd never be allowed to. It would be far too dangerous. Marina is quite protective of where her Pokemon go. But she thinks I would never go to the Hidden Underwater Cave near here." Winona then heard the sound of water, and said softly," We're under now." She then raised her voice," Hoeruo! It's me, Winona! Please, head for the Hidden Underwater Cave on Route 128!"

Hoeruo groaned again, and a sudden lurch sent the group forward, landing flat on their backs.

Bry, having gotten used to the smell now, sat up, resting his head on his knees," So, you basically lied Winona?"

" She didn't lie Bry. It was only for the protection of this region, and the whole world. Besides, Team Magma has talked of a girl named Marina that lives in Pacifidlog Town. They say she is almost invincible to defeat. They fear her. But Marina herself does not believe in her own Pokemon's abilities. She would rather baby them then send them off somewhere dangerous. But they are almost invincible. Hoeruo can take these currents and get us there." Chase informed, his eyes closed as he got up. Winona nodded in agreement, a small frown upon her face, and she and the rest stood up.

The others nodded, and then inspected their new surroundings for their next ride. Bry continued to just rest his head on his knees, ignoring everyone else. His cut still bled slightly, but he ignored it.

Anna and Ricca glanced back at Bry, but practically ignored him, only giving each other flat glances while they continued to investigate the territory. Occasionally, they would wander too far back, and Hoeruo would groan, warning them to stay back. Chase translated for them, as he was part Pokemon himself, he could understand Hoeruo's speech.

Apology and Veloci began to chat with each other, Apology throwing his head towards the walls of Hoeruo's mouth, and becoming incredibly nervous, incase somehow water came crashing in, it would spell doom for this fire horse. Veloci attempted to reassure Apology that this would not be the case, but Apology still glanced around nervously.

Matthew and William were off chatting about something else near the opening of Hoeruo's mouth, although they were mumbling, so no one else but themselves could hear them. Miro joined them in their conversation boredly, and they began to talk up a storm, quite out of both Matthew's and Miro's personality.

Winona and Chase were busy inspecting Hoeruo's cheeks, Chase helping the whale by gently pulling off some algae and other things that might hurt him. Hoeruo moaned in happiness, thanking him and Winona, who pointed out the rest. Pelliper, Skarmory, Altaria, and Swellow all very playing tag inside the huge whale's mouth, Pelliper currently it, but being slower than the rest, would often zoom straight at one of its opponents, and miss, stopping itself from crashing into the side of Hoeruo's mouth.

Cecilia was busy humming by herself, then began to talk aloud to what appeared to be no one," So, how's it like to swim? So, you can breathe underwater? I wish I could do that. Swimming underwater all day. It would be so nice," she sighed deeply in relaxation, then reopened her eyes, and turned around. She frowned immediately at seeing Bry alone. Deciding to go and see what was wrong, Cecilia began to walk over, hovering over Bry.

Bry hadn't noticed Cecilia, his face in the other direction, laid on its side, staring off to what appeared to be nowhere.

" Hi Bry."

" Huh?" Bry glanced up and spotted Cecilia," Oh. Hey Cecilia."

Cecilia frowned," What's wrong?" she said, sitting down beside him now, deeply concerned by her facial expressions, and the look in her dark grey, almost black eyes, like her mother's and father's. " Oh! You have a cut!"

" It's nothing. Really."

" Not if it gets infected! I had a nasty cut on my finger once that got infected. It went all red and bumpy, and then, this really nasty yellow stuff started to come out. But Mom and Dad treated it with bandages and cream, and Dr. Hardy looked at it, so I was fine."

" Ewww."

Cecilia quickly took out a first-aid kit from her apron, and set it down," Hold still. I have to put on some of this cleaning alcohol, so it might sting a little." She then padded Bry's cut with a cloth and some cleaning alcohol, Bry ignoring the stinging pain shooting up his arm.

" That didn't hurt really."

" Good. Now, all I have to do is bandage this up, and we're done!" she said cheerfully, taking out a roll of bandages and beginning to bandage Bry's arm, making sure it was tight. " Too tight?"

" Nuh-uh. It's perfect."

" Good!" she beamed, and finished up," There we go! All better!"

" Wow. Thanks Cecilia. But why do you have a first aid-kit anyway?"

" For the plants! They sometimes get hurt, and then I spend all day bandaging them, and talking softly to them, and give them a lollipop, so they feel all better!"

" Umm. Okay then. Do I get a lollipop?"

" Sure. I only have grape left though."

" Ugh. Never mind. Grape tastes like crap."

Cecilia then put the first aid-kit away in her apron," So, what is really wrong? I know you're too tough for that to be the only thing wrong, and you be here all by yourself."

" Nothing really. I just kind of…miss home," he admitted. He then added," But, I mean, it's not like I'm crying or anything," he snorted.

" Me too. I kind of miss Mom and Dad, and the plants!" she agreed, letting her feet stretch out, ignoring the tongue underneath as she put her hands on it, for support.

" Oh yes. The plants." Bry said, glancing at her," I miss the animals, and Mom and Dad. Oh. I'm so angry with myself," he muttered, clenching his fist, adorned with a red and black glove, from his father.

" Why are you angry?"

" Because, when I'm finally out on my own, I miss them. It's not like a teenager to miss his own parents. You're supposed to want to get out of the house, go somewhere and travel. But me-"

" Everyone misses their family Bry." Cecilia said," Everyone does. Right now, although they don't show it, I bet Chase, Ricca, Anna, Matthew, Miro, and William all miss their families right now. It's just, life really."

" That was deep Cecilia."

" Oh it was? Oh neat! I got that off a greeting card, actually! Only I replaced the names!" she giggled, clapping her hands together and smiling.

" Yeah, it was. But still-"

" Bry, give me your hand." Cecilia ordered, pulling out something from her pocket on her apron, exactly resembling her mother's.

" My hand?" Bry asked," Umm. Okay," he said, holding his hand out.

Cecilia took his hand, and opened it, revealing his palm. She then smiled, and began to pull at the glove. But with all her tugging and pulling, she could not yank it off," Umm. Bry…"

" Yeah, yeah. I'll get it off." Bry said, Cecilia letting go and allowing Bry to yank at his glove. With a strong jerk, Bry had pried it off and it slapped him in the face," OW!"

The rest of the group glanced up, but shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Bry rubbed his face, and stared at the incredibly dirty glove in his hand, with dirt and grass stains all over it. " Whoa. I need to wash these," he muttered.

Cecilia sighed, then took Bry's hand again, and put her other hand, holding something, over his. " Here. Hold it close, and it will lighten the darkness." Cecilia whispered gently, closing Bry's hand and letting go.

Bry looked awed at Cecilia's words, and then glanced at his hand, bewildered at seeing his own hand first off. He then opened his hand, and saw a golden pendant, in crested in the middle of it a bird, made of small sapphires, fitted perfectly together to create the bird. Tiny lines of gold ran into the bird, making it glitter.

" Wow…" Bry said, awed," But where did you-"

" It was my Grandmother's." Cecilia quickly answered," Well, she made it. She passed it down to my mother, and then to me. And I want you to have it, now." Cecilia quickly blushed scarlet, realizing this was very much out of her nature of being sensitive and shy.

" It's so…pretty." Bry said, still awed," Thanks Cecilia," he said.

But Cecilia had already fallen asleep, her head leaning on Bry's shoulder for support. Bry widened his eyes a bit, then smiled," She probably got that other line from a greeting card or something." Glancing around at the others, who weren't looking, Bry smiled and sighed in relief, leaning his head on Cecilia's.

" Hey Bry! Wake up!"

Bry quickly awoke with a groan, his vision clearing to show Cecilia, smiling right in his face.

" Gah!" Bry said, scooting back a bit," Are we there yet?"

Cecilia blushed, then pulled away," Did I scare you? Sorry! And yeah, we're almost there. You slept through the rough torrents and stuff. It was really loud and stuff, so I woke up. But then…" she looked away, blushing a fierce red," I fell back asleep on your shoulder. It made such a nice pillow."

" Err. Good to know, Cecilia." Bry laughed nervously. Bry then looked to his palm, and still saw the pendant. He placed it in his pants pocket, patting it gently. " So, when did you wake back up?"

" A few minutes ago. Winona told me that we'd resurface in the cave in a few minutes." Cecilia said, colour still in her face.

" Oh. Well, I hope we get there. We have to get Trinity to stop this and save the world and stuff."

She giggled, then heard a lurch and felt a sudden rise," We're here," she said, turning towards the entrance of the whale, Bry standing up and wiping off his pants.

Winona glanced at the others, and ordered," We're here! Everyone, file off quietly. I don't want to hear a sound out of any of you. They probably already know that we're here."

The rest nodded, and began to form two lines at the entrance. Hoeruo then opened his mouth wide, allowing the group to see sand, almost like a beach. The group all nodded to themselves and each other, almost like speaking, and began to march out of the Hoeruo, and onto the sand. Bry, volunteering to head count everyone, turned around and began to count, as Hoeruo closed his mouth and prepared to sink. Counting everyone, Winona ordered Hoeruo to go underwater, in which he obeyed and did so.

" So Bryson! You followed us all the way here? You're just too stubborn. But that all ends now."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Bunnies? OO

Author's Note: Seems people enjoyed the last chapter. Huzzah. Hee. Romance. I don't know why I put that, I just did. And plus, you got to have romance in a Harvest Moon story. If you don't, it's just weird.

Mr. Unimportant: Of course you did. Oh. I'm flattered. I get praise from one of the most popular Harvest Moon writers ever.

MidnightxPhoenix: I knew you would like that line. Well, she is. And yes, foreshadowing. Just you see who actually says it.

CuddlyBear: Yes they do. Awww. Maybe the pendant will. I dunno.

Chapter Sixteen: Bunnies? O.O 

Bry whirled around, the others following after at the voice. But, to their surprise, they saw no one. Not even Trinity, who they had almost expected. The sandy bottom, and the red-rock walls that protruded only greeted them in this cavern, hidden thousands of feet underwater.

Suddenly, they heard a faint snicker, and glanced around uneasily. The snicker soon grew louder and louder, until the group could pinpoint where it was coming from. Glancing behind himself, Bry noticed Miro was snickering, trying to muffle himself with his hand.

" YOU WERE DOING IT?" Bry demanded, infuriated.

" I can't believe you fell for it!" Unable to control his laughter, he burst into a fit of laughing, slapping his knee.

" What was actually freaky was that he sounded like it too." Anna said with bewilder, a bit freaked, not to mention disturbed. Apology matched his master's face, eyes widened, mouth dropping a bit. Apology then shook his mane, and snorted, flaring his nares.

" I practice." Miro replied, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing fashion.

" You have a lot of time on your hands." Ricca mumbled, crossing her arms and glancing away at the ground. William chuckled a bit nervously, then stopped, and grinned.

" That was funny though." William admitted.

" Quit fooling around. What if that really had been a Team Magma member? And you might've attracted attention to us, if they don't already know we're here." Winona growled. She then glanced at the walls, and spotted a video camera, a red light blinking on and off," Oh no. They're monitoring us now," she sighed," Let's just hope no one is there."

" We could easily stop the video cameras from working. Just take off the lens, and then re-attach the wires-"

" Or we could blow it up." Chase suggested.

" That's good too." Matthew replied, although a bit disappointed," So, how do we blow it up?"

" With Veloci of course! He'll blow the thing apart, no sweat!" Bry said, pointing at the rooster, who was inspecting Pelliper, Skarmory, Altaria, and Swellow with great interest in these creatures that resembled birds like himself.

" No. If you do that, it might destroy the wall, and cave in, and we'll all drown!" Matthew said, shaking his head," We'll have to think of something else." He glanced at Chase, who was moving towards the video camera. " You have an idea Chase?"

Chase glanced towards Matthew, his yellow eyes focused on the boy, and he nodded slowly. He then glanced back towards the video camera, and held up his clawed hand to grip onto it. Doing so, he gave a deep breath, and in his claws, the video camera began to tighten, finally crushed under his strength, and fell with a light thud on the sand. Just to make sure the camera was broken, Chase lifted his foot over the camera, torn and ripped, and stomped down. Under his weight, the camera sizzled as a few electric cords snapped, and it gave a spark, before becoming silent.

" …That was actually a good idea." Bry complimented, staring at the ruined beyond being fixed camera, smashed in the sand.

" Let's go." Chase said, his voice now deeper than usual. He began to stomp down in the sand, without waiting to hear if there were any protests from the group. He continued onward at hearing none, but only silence that greeted him in this cavern. He then heard the steps of the group following after him.

The group now entered a massive cavern, and a thick haze floated and drifted at their feet, reaching up to the ceiling, nearly thirty feet above them. Nearby was a cliff, with steps made of solid red rock leading up the way. These had obviously been man-made, as nature could have no hand in this. They were perfectly shaped, and the red rock glistened as the thick haze floated over it.

" Whoa." Bry commented at his surroundings. He, and the rest of the group except Chase, began to cough and hack.

" We're close. The smell of magma and lava, and ash, is close." Chase informed, glancing towards a wall that blocked off a very peculiar place, where the ash smell intensified, and as he felt the wall, it almost seemed to boil. " We'll have to go around. This wall weighs tons, and is much too thick for myself to break through. I doubt Groudon could break through this himself."

The group nodded, still coughing and hacking and lifting up the collars of their shirts over their mouth and nose. But as they got closer, climbing up the smooth steps, the heat and ash increased by a great amount, and their eyes began to water. All except Chase experienced this, the Groudon blood pulsing through his veins seeming to accept this environment, while normal humans had great difficulty. Apology also had difficulty, although he was a fire type, and Veloci also showed signs of weakness. Winona had returned all her Pokemon to the safety of their Pokeballs now, as the heat grew stronger, and soon they could see a few small pools of lava beginning to form on either side of them as they walked down the rocky path.

Cecilia had been the first to notice these pools of lava, and greeted them with a squeal of fright, backing quickly off from them," It's lava!" she had screamed to her friends, pointing her index finger that shook at the oozing and bubbling pit.

" We're very close now." Chase had replied without much enthusiasm, or without much notice of the lava, that now everyone had noticed and were backing off from it with caution.

Cecilia gave Chase a withering look, but Chase gave no mind to the younger girl, and continued his way down a small hill, his claws gripping onto the earth. The others managed, more or less, to get down the small hill, which was rather steep. Bry's way, not intended, had been to fall head over heels _down _the hill, much like a snowball, and try and stop himself. The others, of course, had tried to help, but no help could be given.

Finally, Chase had spotted what Bry was heading for, and gave a short roar, beginning to stomp with impressive speed towards where Bry would go: right into a massive lava pit that no one had spotted yet, obviously intent at watching Bry roll. Chase snorted, and his tail straightened out.

Bry had spotted the lava pit as well, and had tried to slow himself down, but this had not happened. Chase braced himself for the impact of the teenager heading his way, and watched with steady eyes at Bry's speed.

Everyone had now realized where Bry was heading for, and gasped. Luckily, they had also seen that Chase was already a step ahead of them, but were still concerned. What if Chase's tail didn't stop Bry? The only answer would be the boiling lava far down below, _very far down. _

Bry impacted Chase's tail, with a yelp, as the spikes ripped against his flesh. Chase growled in determination as Bry pushed his tail back, going over the cliff of the lava, some twenty feet below. Chase was suddenly caught off balance as Bry's body continued to push against his tail, and his tail snapped back, Bry plummeting head first down, with the group gasping in shock.

" BRY!" Cecilia cried out, racing towards the cliff. But she felt Winona grip her back by the waist, Cecilia thrashing about wildly, screaming as if she were a mad woman.

So, this is how it ends. I go head first into lava. Phew. It's really hot here. It feels like hell. Wait. Did I die? Must have. Wait. I'M IN HELL! NO! I COULD HAVE SWORN! I WAS A GOOD BOY! I WAS A GOOD BOY! Miro wasn't joking that I would go to hell! What did I ever do wrong! Oh, yeah, there was that Trinity incident, but that was an accident! I swear it was! And then that New Year's Party. Whoot. Boy was that fun. And I'm sure that cat had fun too, in that spinny chair…

But if you thought Bry had gone to…the land down under, and not Australia either. No. Then we'd see Steve Irwin. Dude, that guy almost got his son eaten by a croc! Anyway, back to my story. If you think Bry had gone, think again.

Chase had dove onto his stomach, his clawed hand stretching with great length over the cliff, gripping the tips of Bry's fingers just in the nick of time. Chase growled, determined not to let Bry die (:P), and attempted to pull Bry up.

Bry yelped as Chase's claws dug deep into his hand, and winced and cringed, clenching his teeth together, as Chase attempted to pull Bry up as quickly as he could. The others sprinted over to help him, seeing Chase start to lose his grip.

Bry glanced up at Chase, and saw he was straining himself to keep hold of Bry, and the grip was loosening upon his hand. Chase then gave a weak smile, two fangs protruding from his jaws," Don't worry Bry. I won't let you fall," he spoke, staring off down at Bry and the lava below.

" What?"

" Don't worry." Chase then felt his body begin to move forward, his stomach beginning to move towards the edge of the cliff. Bry began to slowly descend as this happened. Chase then sighed deeply, and smiled at Bry," Here goes nothing."

" Here goes nothing?"

At this, Chase pulled his arm so fast and quickly, Bry almost felt as though his arm had been pulled from its socket. Bry yelped, as he flew up and onto the rock of the cliff, rolling a few feet before stopping. Bry quickly lifted his head, and watched as Chase fell off the cliff. Having pulled Bry up so quickly, his body had shifted and pulled him overboard. Bry quickly pulled himself to the edge so his head looked over the cliff, as he let out," CHASE!"

The others sprinted over to the edge, watching Chase plummet headfirst, quickly gaining speed from his muscle weight. Chase's yellow eyes glanced up at Bry, and Chase only smiled up at the boy. He then glanced back down at 'hell', and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the molten lava and magma, mixed with fumes of the ash that burned clearly. They watched as Chase plummeted into the lava, a huge splash of it spraying up. Bry quickly pulled his face away, as a drop touched his hair.

" OW! OW!" Bry cried out, watching the TINY drop of lava on his hair sizzle.

But the others were too focused, watching where the lava now formed back to its original place, where Chase had fallen.

" He was…a good guy." Anna said softly, wiping her eyes.

" Yeah. He was." Matthew, Miro, and William agreed in unison.

" Yeah." Ricca agreed, watching silently.

As expected, Cecilia began to sob uncontrollably, blubbering. Winona attempted to comfort her, but Cecilia, being as sensitive as she was, was not affected by Winona's kind words, and continued to sob into her hands.

" WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP DYING?" she blubbered.

" Let's…keep going. We can't let Team Magma win. If they do, there'll be a lot more deaths." Winona said sharply.

Bry, who had gotten over his little drama act of the lava thing in his hair, one of his blonde locks now a crisp black, glanced towards where Chase had fallen, and stared for a few moments.

" Now Bry has killed six people." Ricca sneered, smirking.

" SIX? I killed five!" Bry protested. He then snorted," And Chase didn't have to die for me."

" He could have just let Bry go and let him die." Matthew agreed.

" HEY. Well, I guess he could have done that." Bry said thoughtfully, glancing back at where Chase had fallen.

" Quit talking about Chase. You'll make everyone depressed." Winona snapped, turning on her heels and walking off.

" How was is six?" Bry muttered to Ricca.

" You killed that yellow rat too." Ricca sneered.

" Oh yeah. Damn thing." Bry muttered, watching as the others walked off. Cecilia continued to sob, glancing back at Bry for a moment, locking eyes, before shaking her head and following after Apology and Veloci. Bry sighed, and followed after.

Bry quickly lead the way of the group, acting much like a ninja, and humming the Jaws theme.

" Ugh. Shut up Bry. There isn't a shark here." William moaned.

" But I don't want to." Bry protested sharply, walking on his tiptoes, then falling flat on his face as he lost his balance and fell on a sharp rock. Luckily, the wounds from Chase had cleared up themselves, oddly enough. It seemed somehow the haze had cured them. Maybe this just happened when a Groudon hurt you or something. I have no idea.

" Knew that would happen." Miro muttered.

" I'd like to see you try Miro." Bry challenged, standing up with the help of Cecilia, who had stopped blubbering, yanking him up by the arm.

" Nah. I'll just look retarded, like you did." Miro smirked.

" Have it your way."

" We're near a Burger King?" Anna asked, dumbfounded.

" What's a Burger King?" Bry asked.

" …" Anna widened her eyes," I don't know. It just…came to my mind."

" You know, I bet that is a huge valley of burgers, ruled by a king!" Bry exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

" Your imagination confuses us all." Ricca said flatly.

" Not confusing. Idiotic." Matthew corrected.

" Enough of the chit-chat. They'll hear us." Winona warned in a whisper.

" Who will?" Bry asked, as Winona walked over the a boulder, the rest following and hiding behind it.

" Team Magma. I've spotted them, a mere fifty yards away too. They seem to be talking about something." Winona informed.

Bry nodded, then peered from behind the rock, the rest doing so as well. From this far away, they could easily see Trinity and a few lower rankings beside her, she holding a red ruby coloured gem, the size of her fist. She seemed to be bickering with an older male, in his mid-thirties or higher, who the Grunts seemed to fear. Most likely a higher rank. They could also hear some of the argument.

" **No way Maxie! I got this orb, and I'm going to awake Groudon, not you,"** she hissed, holding the orb protectively.

" Trinity, you follow my orders. I'm the leader. I ordered you to do so. Give it to me." Maxie ordered.

" **Never."** Trinity sneered.

One of the Grunts, obviously a bold one, stepped forward and gave a salute to his higher ranking members," Now, Trinity, don't upset Maxie…" Trinity narrowed her eyes at the boy, older than herself, and he quieted himself.

" Get back into line Grunt. I can handle this girl by myself." Maxie commanded. The boy nodded, and obeyed, stepping back into line with the other Grunts. " Now, Trinity…" Maxie's gaze followed to the girl," Give me the orb. You will not be able to control Groudon once he has awoken. Only I can control him."

" **I can control him, no problem. Let me do it. I've been in this team since I was ten! I deserve this for never quitting!"** Trinity protested.

" Whoa, that's four years!" Bry exclaimed.

" No, it's actually twenty." Miro corrected, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

" That means she's," Bry said," …?"

" Ugh. I was kidding stupid." Miro replied flatly.

" Oooh."

" Yes, I know you have been part of this team for eight years, Trinity, and you were a loyal member of this team. You worked your way up, I know, from a grunt, to an admin. But, I cannot permit you to awake Groudon. What were to happen if you really could not control him? He'd create massive chaos, and destroy us all!" Maxie exclaimed.

" But of course Maxie, I'll be able to control him. I've studied since I was a little girl Groudon's power. I have been waiting long for this. More than eight years. All my life," she replied with a smirk, staring off into the ruby orb held in her hand.

" She is right sir." Another Grunt stepped forward," I have often watched her study in her office for long hours. Sometimes I have even gotten a glimpse at her books and their titles, and they speak of Groudon and the legends and the years of the battle he fought with Kyogre."

Maxie literally spit at the mention of the water being's name, and moaned, glancing towards the grunt. " Shut your mouth. I did not ask you to speak."

Trinity glanced back," YOU WATCHED ME? YOU ENTERED MY OFFICE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" she fumed.

The grunt laughed nervously," Did I say that aloud? Oh, well, umm, he did it!" He pointed a finger at a nearby grunt. The other froze, and shook his head rapidly," Nuh-uh! I JUST JOINED!"

The one who had actually gone into Trinity's office sprinted off, without another word.

" What was that boy's name again?" Trinity asked Maxie, glancing towards him with a raised eyebrow.

" David Michaels." Maxie retorted," He's a bit of a troublemaker. Well, he tries not to be, but he is. He also blurts stuff out easily."

" That guy's math is WAY off." Bry concluded," It's not eight. It's four!"

" Yeah," the others agreed in unison. The others then glanced back at Maxie and Trinity, listening.

" What was that?" Trinity asked suspiciously," I thought I heard something. By that boulder." Trinity jerked her head towards the boulder, and immediately, the group became silent.

" Good work moron. You yelled that too loud." Miro snorted.

" We can take them." Bry encouraged.

" Of course we can. It's only Team Magma." Winona retorted in a mutter," But if Team Aqua are here, there'll be some problems."

Remembering the talk that Winona had given on the trip here of Team Magma and Team Aqua, the others went into deep thought, now forgetting about Trinity for the time being. But Trinity has obviously not forgotten that someone was there, as she had heard voices from behind the boulder.

" Well, you take care of it, if you're so high and mighty." Maxie sneered, glancing at the admin.

" No. Let's begin to awake Groudon first. Then I'll see what's behind there." Trinity retorted bitterly, and with much impatience in her voice.

" Fine." Maxie replied simply," I allow you to awaken Groudon. It seems you've…earned it, so to say. But, I'll be the one that tells Groudon what to do, after he awakens." Maxie waved a hand towards the beast, dormant in the thousands of gallons of magma, just a few meters in front of them. The groups' eyes followed Maxie's hand, and they noticed the sleeping Groudon.

"…Why didn't we notice that before?" Matthew asked.

" I don't know. It's about twelve feet tall!" William exclaimed.

" Hey, it looks like Chase!" Bry pointed out. Cecilia immediately began to sniffle, and buried her head into Bry's shoulder, crying. Bry glanced at Cecilia, and sighed," Can someone please-"

" No. You deserved it for bringing that up again." Ricca and Anna said in unison. They both glanced at either other," Whoa. That was scary." Ricca and Anna widened their eyes," Ugh!"

" Odd. You guys keep saying the same stuff at the same time." Miro said, watching Anna begin to freak out a bit, and Ricca mumble.

" Yeah, and it's getting really annoying too," They both said in unison. " QUIT IT!" they both demanded, getting in each other's faces.

Trinity snorted, hearing a demand," You going to try and stop me boulder?" she asked, stepping up towards the lava's edge and glancing towards the boulder, her hands cupped around the orb.

" She thinks the boulder is going to stop her." Bry asked, confused.

" She must be stupid. Ugh. We've been noticed more than ever now. Everyone, out and go into attack formation Alpha!" Winona ordered, jumping out from behind the boulder.

" What freaking formation?" Miro asked, dumbfounded.

" Just make one up Miro." Bry muttered, standing up, the boulder still blocking him from view, and rolling out, every time he stopped, he could do so again, continuing to roll.

" Does it have to be like that?" Miro asked.

" DON'T STEAL MY IDEA. It's awesome." Bry hissed, still rolling.

" Ugh." Miro then shrugged his shoulders, and walked casually out, standing beside Anna, Ricca, Matthew, and William, who had decided to just follow Winona. Apology snorted, pawing at the ground with his ears flat against his head as he watched Bry completely miss the group, where he was supposed to stop, and continue like tumbleweed by. Veloci seemed so embarrassed, he raised a sign that had 'I don't know that dumb-ass rolling by' with his beak, glancing up at the others.

" It's you! You followed me all the way here?" Trinity demanded, stomping her foot.

" Uh, yeah." Bry muttered, continuing to roll into he did so into a sharp wall, falling sideways still in a ball. He then sprawled out, and sat up, rubbing his face as he pushed himself up.

" Well, not like any of you can stop me!" Trinity grinned, holding the orb up.

" NO TRINITY! DON'T!" the group cried.

" Haha. No one can stop me now. Not even Team Aqua!" Trinity laughed, as the orb in her hand began to glow red, illuminating the cavern with a red light, overtaking the haze.

" Well, Kale might." Maxie said reluctantly, crossing his arms. Trinity clenched her teeth, and the orb stopped glowing, returning to normal.

" Oh don't talk about Kale." Trinity growled.

" How can't I? He seems to follow us around. He might even be here right now, but we just don't see him." Maxie outstretched his hands," This whole place would need to be searched to find him though. And I think we don't have time to do so."

" Then let's pretend you never brought this up! Ugh, I don't see why you did it in the first place!" Trinity stomped her foot down, shaking her head, sending her ponytail waving with her heads' movements.

" Oh, and the guy in the red! Yeah, the tall old guy! You!" Bry yelled, putting his hands around his mouth," You have really bad math!"

" What? Oh. Just some kid." Maxie turned around, raising an eyebrow at Bry," I believe I know my mathematics."

" No you don't. You said Trinity had been part of Team Magma for eight years, when she's like, fourteen!" Miro said defensively.

" Trinity. Have you been lying about your age to these kids?" Maxie asked, glancing over his shoulder.

" I never told them my age." Trinity smirked," They just took a conclusion I was the same age as them."

" What? But you told Miro and me! I remember!" Bry protested, hitting his chest with his hand clenched in a fist.

" I did not." Trinity hissed.

" Quote: "She looked to be around their age, probably fourteen."

" I didn't write that! Corinne did." Trinity muttered. " I didn't say it. It was a description."

Bry looked towards me, watching from a massive platform, with marshmallow bunnies and chocolate bunnies lining the shelves and walls, and Y2K plushies lining the floors. I watched with wide-eyes, noticing I had just been spotted, and muttered," Oh darn." Glancing up from my laptop, I stare down.

Bry then took out a notepad, and quickly jotted down,' Hurt Corinne later' before glancing back up, narrowing his eyes," And you didn't even tell her real age?"

" DUH. Would be a spiffy twist if she was really eighteen and not fourteen." I retort.

Bry mumbles a few curses, better left for our ears not to hear, or eyes to watch, and continues to glare at me.

" Oh continue." I encourage, glancing at the TV," I'm watching Stand Up Comedy On Comedy Central. Hurry it up!"

" No. Unless you leave." Bry retorts stubbornly.

" Fine. Marshmallows, chocolate. OFF WE GO!" Immediately, the marshmallow bunnies begin to make themselves melt, and the chocolate bunnies follow suit, creating a massive wind glider, only not attached together. The melted marshmallow began to hop into place, forming a glue like substance that attached the chocolate together. Grinning, I quickly snatch gloves and a western hat, place them on, and scream," BYE SUCKERS!" and grab hold of the bar, pushing off the platform and taking flight, flying off and out of the cavern without another word, other than evilly laughing, with my laptop in a messenger bag, against my hip.

As the laughing finally echoed out, Anna yelled," What the crap?"

" I don't know either." Matthew admitted.

" So, you're eighteen?" Bry asked Trinity. Trinity grinned, and nodded," Yep."

" Oh." Bry said, crestfallen. " I thought you were near our age."

" Not exactly kid. And I was never English either. I thought you'd figure that out when you saw my mom." Trinity snorted.

" Now, let me get on with my work."

" No way! Even if you are older, we won't let you win!" Bry said through clenched teeth.

" Oh yeah. Prove it."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Anna and Ricca: Flash

Author's Note:

M1DN1GHT: Yes, I am weird. PHEAR ME. Cool. I actually did something right. /grin/

Cuddlybear: Yes, I am incredibly random at times. BUNNIES ARE COOL. /smiles/

And after quite a while…

Mr. Unimportant: Weird, but spiffy. Yeah, something like that. /evil grin/ Well, just to tell you…you'll see Chase again, in this chapter or the next. Oh goodie. Usually my humor sucks. Why Trinity was in the valley? You'll see. Mwuahaha.

And if this chapter sucks, might be because I'm watching some stupid show called Krypto The Super Dog. WHAT IS THIS CRAP? Actually though, this is probably my favourite chapter out of all of them (even beating the one before this, although the last chapter of this story might be my favourite).

Chapter Seventeen: Anna and Ricca: Flash Edition 

"Fine, and so we are! EVERYONE! ATTACK!" Bry yelled, pointing at Trinity.

"…How you moron?" Anna asked, leaning over slightly with her hands on her hips. " I can barely control Apology, you can't control Veloci, and we have to fight ALL of them, not just her!"

"Since when? She's the only one that would fight us. The others wouldn't care." Bry then glanced behind him, and froze, mouth hanging down. Almost a dozen Grunts were standing behind Trinity, their hands on their belts, ready to pummel him down with their brute Pokemon.

"Told ya," Miro muttered.

"You didn't say a thing."

"I thought it."

"I can't read your mind. Or can I?"

"You can't even read your own mind Bry, much less mine," Miro answered, and this left Bry speechless, as he tried to come up with a witty comment.

"Oh yeah? Well…err…you have red hair!"

"And you have blonde."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? NOW YOU'VE MADE ME FEEL BAD."

"Excuse me, boys, but, I have to deal with you now, or else, Groudon won't be happy. He needs to wake up," Trinity interrupted, crossing her arms against her chest, feet set apart by about a foot.

"I don't know. I thing that big red thing is having a nice nap. Waking it up would be mean," Anna said.

"That big red thing is Groudon, the lord of the earth. How dare you just call him some red thing!" Trinity fumed hotly. "And his power will suck away water from the oceans, and in its place, will be masses of land! Wait, I told you this already."

"Yeah, sure sweetheart. Keep thinking that," Winona said. She then glanced at Maxie. "You. Maxie, the leader of all of this. Have anything to say before we take you down?"

Maxie gritted his teeth, then looked to Trinity, and said gruffly," Trinity, you can take these kids, can't you? I'll deal with her." Maxie immediately grabbed a Pokeball from his pants, and pushed the button, causing it to increase in size. Winona did the same thing as well, a determined look on her face.

"Sure, I guess." Trinity shrugged, then grabbed onto one of her own Pokeballs.

"Where's Sparky, huh?" William asked.

"Oh, you'll meet him. Well, kind of."

"…Okay then…" Matthew replied, confused.

"GO! ATTACK NOW!" Maxie commanded harshly, throwing his Pokeball, as a Houndoom appeared, giving a roar before it snorted, tail whipping fiercely behind it.

Winona snorted, and then smirked almost evilly, as she released her Pokemon, Pelliper.

"So, you're going to be all smart and attack with type advantages?" Maxie asked. "Haha. How pathetic. Houndoom can take you down."

"Well see, won't we?"

"Go!" Trinity yelled, glancing back at the Grunts, who had made motions as to toss their Pokeballs. "NO! NOT YOU! ME!" The grunts looked rather putout, but hung back, incase she needed any help. Trinity then muttered, and threw her Pokeball so harshly on the ground, you'd think she was to jump and attack it afterwards, and it'd break. But, it did not, although the gang had probably hoped for it. Instead, a large Manectric took the place of the flash.

"…What the hell is that? That isn't Sparky," Ricca snorted, staring at the dog-like thing, much larger than Sparky, as a growl emitted from his vocals-the Manectric, not Ricca-and he bared his fangs.

"It somewhat resembles Sparky though, in an odd sort of way. Well, she or he, won't stop us," Matthew concluded, nodding.

"Well duh! I mean, jeez, of course-wait. YOU CAN'T TELL?" Trinity yelled. "RAKURAI IS A BOY!"

"Well, it's kind of hard…" Miro admitted, glancing at the dog, who snorted, walking around in circles a few times before laying down, watching with eyes half closed. "I mean…"

"You don't see anything that shows it…" Bry finished, glancing under the dog as he stood up.

"THAT'S SICK BRY!" Anna cried out, smacking Bry in the back of the head. In response, Bry gave a cry in pain, and held his head.

"WHAT ARE YOUR NAILS? NAILS!"

"No, they're pieces of carrot! OF COURSE THEY'RE NAILS."

"No, I mean the nails that you put stuff into wood, and it holds them together and stuff!"

"Oh…" Anna studied her fingers for a few moments. "Nope."

"Ugh. You kids are so annoying. Anyway, this fellow here is a bit like Sparky." Trinity grinned before going on. "Same blood."

"A cousin or something?" Miro asked.

"Ugh. No. Rakurai is Sparky's _father_."

"…Oh…" This 'Oh' lasted for quite a while in the large group, Trinity only getting more annoyed as it rang on for about twenty seconds, although Bry didn't make it that long. At about five, he had to take a quick breath and hope that he hadn't been spotted.

"You know, this reminds me of the time-" William began, but was cut off by Cecilia.

"What time? Huh?"

"Oh. That time," Ricca and Anna said together. Bry, Miro, and Cecilia looked dumbfounded, but the rest were beginning to laugh.

/Flashback/

BZZP!

/FLASHBACK/

BZZP!

/FLASHBACK DAMN IT/

_Long ago, okay, maybe a few months ago or so, this story had happened. Well, memory more like it. This took place in the Inn in (oh my god three in's!) Mineral Town, the name making it quite put off as it didn't have many minerals in the actual town, except, cobblestone. Ricca and Anna had been testing out computers that Doug had received in a mail package, sort of as an advertisement, and if you liked it enough, you would buy them. Of course, you had a trial of how many days to play it, and since Anna and Ricca had wanted to give it a try, he had let them. _

_Currently, Anna and Ricca had figured out how to make wondrous flash videos, basically videos made by people of all ages, but not like those high-tech videos, although some were quite eye openers. They had fooled around with this for a while, and had finally gotten the hang of it. _

_  
Suddenly, Anna got an idea, as she began to fix up her character, which was a cute chibi form of her. "We should make each other! Wouldn't that be fun Ricca? Then we could make a movie together, and see how neat it'll be!"_

_Ricca glanced towards her friend, who by now had begun squeeing at her idea, thinking it was superb, and just out of her evilness of what to do with Anna, and to not let Anna get too hyped up and break the table again, agreed. "That sounds spiffy. So, I'll move my monitor across from you, so you can't see what I'm doing, all right?" Anna nodded vigorously, and Ricca picked up the monitor and set it across from Anna, as they had been sitting side by side before._

"_Okay, ready, set, go!" At the exact time, both began to fire away quickly at their keyboards, Anna occasionally glancing up at Ricca, who only gave her a look and Anna quickly looked back down. A few minutes later, Ricca decided she was done, and a few moments after, Anna was as well. _

"_Okay! You done?" Ricca nodded. "So, let's show each other! One, two, three!" Anna and Ricca quickly turned their monitors towards each other, and Anna yelped, while Ricca glared._

"_You made me Jessica Simpson!" Anna cried out in disgust. "I hate her! She's so fake! I've seen her on the TV, and she sucks!"_

"_That's nothing! You made me Cher! And she's blonde too!" Anna peered around to see the monitor, and grinned, but Ricca was far from pleased._

"_Okay then, how about this?" Ricca quickly pressed a few keys, and suddenly, Jessica Simpson changed._

"_FAT ALBERT? NOW THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Anna and Ricca then glared at each other, and bitterly mumbled._

"_Then how about this?" Ricca yelled._

"_AVRIL LAVIGNE? KEEP IT KEEP IT!" Anna cried out in joy, grinning and clapping her hands approvingly. _

"_Not if you like it that much!" Ricca yelled in disgust._

"_Well, how about this?" Anna quickly clicked a few times, and what had been Cher turned into a piece of toast._

"_But what kind of toast?" Ricca asked suspiciously, and Anna snorted in reply. "Rotten old moldy toast with rotten butter and rotten strawberry jam that your mom makes that's been left in the chicken coop for too long because Popuri thought that the chickens might like it. And look, it dances too." Anna laughed heartily, and the toast began to do the robot, which I think is quite hard to do, being a piece of toast, you have no limbs._

_Ricca clicked again, and Avril Lavigne became Sora, from Kingdom Hearts, the infamous video game, brandishing even the Oathkeeper Keyblade. _

"_Who the hell is that?"_

"_Not sure. Found him on some website. The girls seem to go mad for him, when he's a mere video game character." Ricca laughed, although it was an evil laugh. "Imagine that. A video game character."_

"_I think I found another character from the same website too," Anna admitted, and none other than Riku appeared in the toast's place, brandishing his own Keyblade, a rather plain red and black one, with a blue tinge to the handle. Suddenly, without Ricca and Anna doing anything, the characters came to life, and the only thing Anna and Ricca could do was watch._

"_Riku!" Sora yelled, sweeping his Keyblade to his side. "Is that—"?_

"_Yes, a Keyblade," Riku replied, and suddenly, his clothing transformed into his Heartless clothing, you know, with those three belts and that Hawaiian skirt thing, and the skin tight red, black, purple, and blue suit with the purple boots and such. Not to mention, he now had that really hot voice. "But unlike yours," he continued," mine has the ability to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate." Riku then glanced around, and suddenly, the background shifted into Hollow Bastion background, with a Maleficent cardboard cut out a few feet away. Riku then whirled around, causing his skirt to billow, as he thrusted the Keyblade into Maleficent's heart. "Surrender your heart to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Instead, the Keyblade had gone straight through the cardboard, and the Keyblade was now jammed in. Riku then gave a glare at the cardboard cut out, and gave a tug to try and free his weapon. Instead, the cardboard fell on top of him with a thud._

Sora immediately dashed over, tugging on Riku's hair as he pulled him out from under the cardboard. Riku was soon freed, as he sat up, unharmed from the cardboard falling on top of him, or Sora's tugging. "Well, that sucks." Suddenly, Riku leaped up, nearly knocking Sora off his feet as he barely got out of the way, and Riku held himself in attack position.

Sora looked bewildered, but gave a determined look, and he himself got into attack position as well. A moment later, Sora came dashing at Riku, who quickly slid out of the way, and slid back towards Sora, holding his Keyblade out in front of him and giving his battle cry. This lasted quite a while, as both defended and attacked, but soon, they both stopped in mid-attack, meaning the flash video was over.

"What the heck are you two doing? I heard battle cries and two teenage boys in here. Was it Matthew and William or something?" Doug peered out from the kitchen doors, glancing at Anna and Ricca with one eyebrow cocked, as he continued drying a glass.

"No Grandpa," Anna chimed, giving a girly smile. Doug laughed, shaking his head, as he disappeared back in.

"That was really cool," Ricca said, staring at the screens.

"Yeah, it was," Anna agreed.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I SMELL COOKIES!" Anna cried out suddenly.

"Really? Where? Go find them!" Ricca laughed, acting as though Anna were a dog.

"In the kitchen!" Anna then scampered off into the kitchen, Ricca behind, laughing.

And for those of you who are wondering, Doug did not buy those computers, having seen Anna and Ricca's behavior after playing on them. Shame, really.

/Flashback End/

"Can I ask how the hell that has anything to do with this?" Miro muttered.

"Err…not sure really. But, it was fun to tell the story again!" Anna laughed nervously, putting her hand behind her head.

"Okay kids, back to reality!" Trinity screeched. "It's time to end this! I'm not waiting forever, you know! I have something to do afterwards! And it's not going to wait all day!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Ricca yelped. "Just shut up!" Rather frighteningly, Trinity did not retort, and only narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest again.

"Okay, let's fight them now!" Bry yelled, pointing at Trinity and the grunts.

"You've said that for the past like…two chapters or something," William pointed out.

"Well now, we're actually going to do it!" Bry retorted, glancing back at William. "Just you wait and-"

"…What's that rumble?" Cecilia asked, glancing around frantically as she hid behind Bry.

"It's Groudon! He's awakening!" Trinity screamed, watching the orb in her hands glow a ruby red, as she finally opened her hands, allowing the group to finally see what it was clearly.

"Wait a minute…that's mine!" Bry yelled, stomping his foot down.

"Yours? Of course not! This is the Ruby Orb, the only thing that can control Groudon! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Yes it is! It was on my table! It's my mom's!" Bry said defensively. "Just look on the back of it!"

"Fine, if you are so stupid as to question it." Trinity turned it over, and her eyes widened by quite a bit, as she read aloud what it said. "Kay's Jewelry, located in…WHAT? THIS CAME FROM SOME JEWELRY STORE?"

"Look! Even my mom's name is on it!" Bry said.

Trinity glanced back at it, and indeed, inscribed in it, was a message. "To Muffy, love Brian, for our tenth wedding anniversary." Trinity glared at Maxie, who was already in a very tough battle. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" But Maxie gave no answer, too busy commanding his Houndoom to attack.

"Hey! That thing is starting to wake up pretty quick!" Miro yelled, pointing. Indeed, Groudon was beginning to open its eyes. One arm moved, and the other followed. It gave a snort, as it seemed with great difficulty to attempt to take a step in the molten lava, which swished around as the thing took another step. It then threw its head back, giving an earth-shattering roar.

Veloci and Apology cried out, both shivering frantically, which was new for Veloci, who seemed such a badass if you ask me.

Rakurai also seemed shaken, as he gave a howl, and began barking at Trinity. Trinity looked shocked at what Rakurai was saying to her. "No! That's not true! It can't be!"

"What?" the gang yelled, and immediately after, Groudon gave another roar.

"THAT THING IS CHASE!" Trinity screeched. The other Team Magma members froze, and glanced up. Hearing its name, the legendary turned its head towards Trinity, eyes narrowed and jaws opened a bit.

"IT CAN'T BE! CHASE…he…" Cecilia stuttered, blinking back tears that welled into her eyes.

"I suppose there won't be any fighting in this chapter?" William asked Bry, glancing.

"I guess not. It was probably a psyche to fool the readers into continuing on," Bry retorted.

"Oh. Then…haha. The readers just got served!" Anna giggled, but was soon shushed out by everyone focusing on her. "Um, yeah…"


	18. The Person That Trinity REALLY Hates

Author's Note:

M1DN1GHT: God, it does. Random indeed, but you know me, so yeah. Yeah. I liked that line. /grin/

Alli.Faerie.Of.The.Forgotten: Okay, I'm calling you Alli for short dear. That's a really long name, and my short attention span cannot cope with it. OMFG HORSESHOES! Was that really suspense…yeah, it was.

And with that…onwards…yesh…indeed…

And the following title may not fit. I like putting really long titles.

Chapter Eighteen: The Person That Trinity REALLY Hates 

"I hope we'll get to do some actual fighting. This whole damn thing has lasted forever."

"Shut up Bryson. We have other things to think about," came William's voice, waving his hand a bit towards Chase-Groudon-Thing-Dude-…Man. "So quit your whining about the whole fighting thing."

"Don't use my full name Will. It gets annoying."

"Fine, fine." William stepped back a bit, taking his place beside Ricca and Miro, and glanced up towards Chase, who still studied Trinity, growling fiercely and his tail wavered behind him, causing small waves of lava to roll like those of an ocean.

Trinity seemed to not quite be there, staring at Chase right in the eyes, mouth gaping like a fish, twitching. Rakurai didn't look much better, beginning to whimper like a pup, taking his place in a flying leap behind Trinity, attempting to hide.

Apology and Veloci hadn't recovered much either, although Veloci tried his best to hide his fear, by standing frozen like a statue, although one gaze into his eyes told all that he was scared of his mind. Apology began to trot around in circles, pacing as though to wait until he was killed, as he occasionally threw his head, gave a whinny of fright, and began to dance about in fright, Anna doing her best to calm down the equine.

Trinity then clenched her teeth forcefully, trying not to look frightened infront of the Grunts and Maxie, as Maxie and Winona had stopped their fight to gaze at Groudon.

"Quickly! Capture Groudon, now!" Maxie ordered to the Grunts, who nodded quickly and released their Pokemon, all mostly Zubats, Houndours, and Numels, all immediately following into three lines of six, the Numels infront, Houndours in the middle row, and the Zubats in the back. Each one had a small machine on their back, looking much like a bazooka of some sort.

"FIRE!"

The Numels all grew tense, as they dug their hoof like feet I would call them into the red coloured dirt, and began to I guess squeal, as the machines on their back suddenly shot out on the side ropes from the machines, attaching to each other's machines and looping around, forming a massive rope that attached to every Numel's machine in the front row. Suddenly, another rope shot out from the back of the machines, carrying back to the Houndours and Zubats, which they immediately picked up. The Numels then gave a rather fierce snort (which I thought could have never happened as they look really, really stupid and slow), and a resulting BOOM BOOM (yes TWO BOOMS!) was the noise as a massive net fired from all the Numels' bazooka things, wrapping around Chase, as wanted.

"They're gonna capture Chase!" Cecilia sobbed, going into yet more hysterics.

"Are you kidding me? He's like, really big. I don't think a stupid net is going to keep him there for long," Ricca murmured, and such was the case. Chase had begun to rip and tear the net to shreds, which then boiled like stir-fry in the lava. At that point, most were wondering what Chase was going to do now. Was he going to kill off Team Magma, and then live a nice little life as a giant…dragon thing? Seemed not for right now, as he began to gnaw on the net, chewing it to pieces even tinier and swallowing it.

"…He seems to really hate that net," Bry commented, watching Chase feast. "I wonder if it tastes any good…"

"Like you would care Bry. I've seen what you eat, and it makes that net look good," Miro said disgustedly, wincing as he crossed his arms.

"Oh right, well, you go to Ruby and Tim's place when it's 'Come-and-see-all-the-places- we've-visited-and-their-nasty-looking-food' day! The ice with syrup on top didn't seem so bad, but the fried frog legs were actually pretty good. No wonder Tim talks about them every time I try to talk to him."

"That's sick Bry!" Anna squealed, covering her mouth and squinting her eyes.

"Some countries do actually eat that though," Matthew informed the others. "Like those in Africa eat ostrich eggs…"

"Africa? Anyway, that's still sick Bry," Miro said. "You need to eat normal food. Not dirt."

"That was ONCE. ONCE. And besides, you pushed me into the ground," Bry accused huffily.

"No I didn't. You tripped over that table."

"How do you trip over a table?" Anna asked suspiciously. "I mean, it's pretty hard to miss. It's a table."

"I didn't trip over it. Miro and my dad chucked me over the table, instead of tomatoes."

"Well you wanted to win, and we were out of tomatoes…"

"So you chucked me over?"

"Hey, we won." Miro grinned, chuckling. "Yeah, Bry hit all three of the other team's members."

"This is like our Tomato Festival," William said thoughtfully. "Only you threw a…person."

"Yeah, we were trying to have our own Tomato Festival. And we won!" Miro began to laugh harder.

"I kind of rebounded off Van though."

"But you hit Lumina square in the stomach. You should have heard her scream and then a thud."

"Hugh was kind of annoyed…"

"Yeah, he wanted to kill you big time."

"Good thing I hid under that barrel."

"More like in it. You smelled like tomatoes for a week."

"Hugh didn't find me though."

"Children," Trinity said huffily, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Shut up, we're telling a story here, it just doesn't say we actually are," Bry interrupted.

A thunderbolt flew towards Bry, just barely missing his head, with Bry looking much like what my dog looks like when he goes to the vet and the vet gets the gloves on and…mmyes…

"Now, how about we do this, before I really lose my temper?" Trinity hissed like a cobra (oh a simile). But a resounding BOOM from the thick rock wall to the right of Chase, causing them to crumble to the ground, cut off the last hiss.

"That's not good…" William said thoughtfully, glancing towards the used-to-be wall. Ricca nodded in agreement, and everyone else followed suit.

"Maxie, you don't think…?" Trinity asked Maxie, frowning.

"Oh, I think so. They're here. GRUNTS! GET YOUR POKEMON READY!" he commanded, the grunts obeying, scurrying to the front of the line, their released creatures tailing after.

"Wait, who's coming?" Miro asked, and Bry gave a shrug in reply.

"Damn it! I told you to capture that thing, not make it so annoyed it blows a hole through the wall!" came a young male's voice, clearly heard from the smoke and haze.

"We're sorry sir! But you see, it's just so…big, and it ripped the net apart so easily—"

"I don't want excuses! I want results! Now!"

"Goodness it is Kale," Trinity said disgustedly. "I knew that man would be here as well. Team Aqua always follows Team Magma, 'cause they don't know what to do themselves."

As the smoke cleared, it came apparent that Team Aqua was truly there, as their bandana wearing heads and pant wearing legs become visible (and how their outfits weren't as ugly as Team Magma's outfits).

"Go get the backup net, right now, and capture Kyogre before I punish all of you!" yelled the young man dubbed Kale, his back turned to everyone except the Grunts he was scolding.

"But Kale—" interrupted a Grunt, pointing behind Kale towards the gang and the group of Team Magma grunts.

"You do not interrupt me!"

"I knew he was too simple-minded to figure out we were here. As usual," Trinity murmured, rolling her eyes. She then cupped her hands around her mouth. "KALE!"

"What?" Kale answered back, fuming, as he turned towards Team Magma, not expecting to see them. The anime sweat drop became visible on the back of his black ruffled hair. "Oh…damn it…"

"Hey it's Trinity and Maxie and Team Magma and some…village people!" yelled an obvious announcing Grunt.

"Yes, village people. And if you blokes don't scamper off with your tail tucked between your legs, we shall get our guns," sarcastically said by Ricca. The others seemed to believe she was telling the truth, and gave her odd looks.

"Ugh, I'm being sarcastic."

"Oooooh."

"Then what's with the fake English accent?" piped up William.

"It's just for show, to make it seem more real."

"Oh. Thought so."

"Is Ricca going to become an actor?" Cecilia asked suddenly.

"You mean actress," corrected Matthew, nodding his head at his correction.

"Well, is Ricca going to become an actoress?"

Matthew opened his mouth to correct her again, but Miro and Bry both murmured," Don't bother." Matthew sighed, shaking his head as he looked towards Kale and the others.

"Anyway…" Trinity began, looking towards Kale. "Why are you here?"

"What do you think? For Kyogre, of course," Kale replied with a smirk, ruffling his bangs, which fell in front of his dark eyes. "And I know why you came here as well. For Groudon, no doubt."

"Oh. Smart one." Trinity rolled her eyes, and then remembered Chase. "Get that thing under control!" Trinity whirled around to the grunts, which sidestepped at her sudden movement, but nodded and quickly, with their Pokemon at their heels, sprinted back towards Groudon.

"You too! Back to Kyogre!" Kale ordered to his own grunts, which nodded and ran off. 

"Well, you haven't changed much. Same…clothing." Trinity glanced up and down at Kale, who wore basically a blue vest with the white symbol of Team Aqua on the collar, with a black muscle shirt underneath, and black matching pants with the Aqua symbol in blue, and black boots. The bandana that most of the Aqua members wore was actually around his right bicep, probably recovering from a minor injury earlier.

Kale ruffled his hair again, closing his eyes and shaking his handsome face back and forth.

"So, why do they hate each other so much if they seem to know each other so well?" Anna asked curiously.

"We're…engaged," Kale mumbled, Trinity not looking pleased with it either, crossing her arms and facing in another direction.

"ENGAGED?" Bry gasped, and then laughed a bit. "Aren't you guys young?"

"Hey, I'm almost nineteen. And besides, he's almost twenty. We're old enough."

"When's the wedding? I wanna come!" Cecilia whined. She then began to daydream, and glanced towards Bry, smiling.

"What are you staring at me for?" Bry asked, edgy, as he began to take a few steps back.

"…Nothing."

"Well, I don't think that marriage will last long," Matthew and William said in unison.

"I give it a year," Ricca mumbled. "And that's the longest."

"I give it six months," Bry said.

"I say that it ends before Britney Spears' marriage did," Miro said. The others looked towards him. "Seriously."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Dude, Rip Off!

Author's Note:

And yes, this chapter is called 'Dude, Rip Off', which may or may not make any sense. But, we're drawing to a close in what happens to Bryson and the gang in this chapter, I do believe (which some of you may be happy with, and I'm looking forward to seeing your faces at the ending and then I can get on with either a The Black Stallion story or another Harvest Moon one and update Ashley's Magic more frequently), so things begin to feel sad and/or slightly amusing. Anyway, on with the reviews:

M1DN1GHT: Well, the English hunt foxes and stuff, so yeah. I guess it could be hillbillies. Actoress. My spell check got so annoyed with me at that one…

Mr. Unimportant (appears): …Okay then.

Mr. Unimportant (returns): Because I run out of creativity when I'm near the end of a story. What, it wasn't already neat/gasp/ I didn't think it was much neat either, come to think of it. And yes, Bryson, be VERY afraid of the light-headed-should-be-blonde-from-her-blondness-CECILIA.

Reymysterio619 (god that name is hard to spell and I had to look to the review page like, five times to get it): …I hope so too. Ewww. Bowser in your soup. Tasty. And glad to hear you enjoy it. At least someone does. Two of you reviewers have to read it. One likes to. One's lazy. Guess who? And yep. Pokeman.

LoZeldafreak: …That a compliment or an insult?

Coty: Thank you!

**Chapter Nineteen (nineteen right?): Dude, Rip Off**

"…Hey Veloci is dancing!"

"He's not dancing Bry. He looks more like scared to me!" Anna corrected, pointing at the grey rooster who was busily flapping his wings, beginning to run around in small and jagged circles.

"Or he could be making a whirlwind!" suggested Cecilia excitedly, giggling and pointing a finger at the frantic bird. "Like, a tornado or something!"

"Or a hurricane!" Anna joined in, giggling with Cecilia beside her. "We have those! Luckily none of the animals were outside in it, or they'd have gone poof."

"Poof?"

"Poof."

"Ooh."

"Um, yes, I guess 'poof' would be the right word for it," Miro laughed nervously, although giving a snort afterwards to show his disgust. "So Bry, what are we going to do about Chase here?" He pointed up at the creature dubbed Chase because I said so. "He doesn't look very well right now. You know, being a legendary thing and all."

"Hmm. Noooo cluuuuue."

"Helpful, aren't you?"

"Yep." Bry grinned. "What would you all do without me?"

Miro thought for a moment, and then smirked. "I can think of a few things, actually."

"…Like?" Bry tempted, tilting his head. "What could you do without me?" he repeated.

"Oh, you know, stuff."

"Like?" Bry repeated, a bit annoyed now. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know, play a few games."

"DAMN IT WHAT BEFORE I PASS OUT FOR YELLING TOO LOUD AND DIE!"

"…Tennis."

"Tennis?"

"Tennis."

"…What's tennis?"

"…I'm not going to bother explaining…"

"…Fine. I didn't really care anyway."

Miro rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anyway, back to the conversation started earlier by me…" Miro cracked his knuckles, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope. This is how I think," explained he, still looking quite pissed off, even at his statement.

"…It looks like you're gonna kill Bry," Ricca laughed. "And please, do so. I'd like to see some entertainment."

"…You're soooo mean Ricca," Bry sobbed.

Ricca widened her eyes a fair amount. "…Pansy."

"EH!"

Ricca laughed, and then turned to William, and winked. "Riiiight?"

"Right what?" Ricca glared at William, who apparently wasn't listening. "…Ooh. Yes." Ricca smiled in approval, while William sighed under his breath as Ricca turned back to Bry.

"…Did anyone forget about Chase?" Anna piped up, glancing towards the others.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, so I wasn't the only one. Good." She sighed in relief, and the others immediately snapped to and whirled around, watching as Trinity's troops attempted to regain control of Chase, even though they had none to begin with. They just think they have to make them feel better.

Kale's troops did the same, only with Kyogre, and weren't doing much better, seeing as Kyogre was trying to drown them by flapping its wings in attempt to raise tidal waves, which was working.

"Kale! We could use some help here! The grunts are getting waterlogged!" yelled an admin under Kale's orders.

"Trinity! The grunts are combusting pretty quick!" yelled another admin on Trinity's side, and almost on cue, a grunt ran by, hair on fire. Luckily, Kyogre had splashed, and his hair was put out quickly.

Trinity snorted, and then glanced to Kale. "I'll see you later. Much later," she added, "honey," rather reluctantly, and scurried off. Kale grunted in agreement, and ran off as well.

"I feel so bad for those two," Bry laughed. "They have to get married, and they hate each other, and like, yeah."

Part where it gets dramatically better after way more

"It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet," sighed Anna, stars in her eyes as she took a few steps and gave a twirl, before tripping over a rock and falling anime style into the rocky floor. "Ouch!"

"Who's Romeo and Juliet? You mean the rapper?"

"…That's Lil' Romeo, Bry." Matthew sighed, shaking his head. "But really, what do you propose we do now?"

"Not a clue." Miro cast a look towards Bryson, who had now begun to sneak around the rocky formations of…rock, apparently in search of something. "Er, Bry…?"

"Not now! I've come across something! Something that could save us!" Bry hushed, waving a finger towards Miro (not the one you're thinking; Bry doesn't have the capability of flipping someone off in a K+ Fanfic, though he should…) as he slinked behind a corner.

"Hey guys! I've found something totally awesome!"

"Do you think it's really that good?" Ricca asked blandly towards the others, obviously not impressed by what Bryson was referring to, even if she had not seen the likes of it yet. "I've barely known the kid, but so far, I've realized he's a real…idiot."

"Who hasn't?" replied Miro with a groan, before shrugging. "Anyway, what else do we have to go on? Anyone wanna try and snap Chase out of it?"

"No."

"Good, then. Let's go see what's with Bry, then." All agreeing (most reluctantly due to Bry probably found some rock or a feather), the gang filed off to follow Bryson, peeking out from a large boulder incase what Bry found was dangerous, or hungry. In that case, if it was some sort of monster, they decided it could just eat Bry and let it be.

Of course, Cecilia wouldn't handle that very well, but Cecilia doesn't handle anything very well.

"Whoa, it's a huge door."

"No kidding."

"Isn't it cool?" Bry demanded, looking towards them with a lopsided grin plastered across his face. Pointing towards the way too pearl coloured doors, it almost seemed to brim with energy that pooled from underneath the tiny cracks of the door.

"It's really pretty," Anna and Cecilia said in awe in unison, gazing up towards said doors.

"But, just how do we get it open?" Miro asked bluntly, looking towards Bry. "You don't seriously think all of us can pull something that huge open, do you?"

"Hey, you underestimate me! Look!" Taking a few strides to stand in front of the door, Bryson placed one gloved hand where the doors met in the middle, the tiny bit of crack (crack ehehe), and strained to the left. Suddenly, a long creak let out.

"Bry, for God's sake."

"No, it's the door moving."

"Srsly?"

"Srsly."

Another lunge, and the door creaked once more, causing the tall door to swing out completely, as Bryson did the same with the other one. Peering into it, all he saw was darkness.

"Darkness…the true darkness."

"Ricca?"

"What, Will?"

"What's with the quote?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Great, it's a huge door. And a cave, apparently, which is pitch black. How does that work?" Miro inquired. "I mean, if we went in, we'd get lost."

"Miro…"

"What, Matt?"

"Behind you."

"What?"

As Bry ignored the others and stood on the edge, sticking his hand into the darkness and waving it freely, Miro and the others turned to see that the legendary beasts, Kyogre and Groudon had stopped their squabbling, and now stared blankly at the door.

Suddenly, Chase roared, and took a step forward in the lava mush, straining as his claws sunk in the banks of the lava pit, lunging his shoulders forward to heave his massive bulk out. Immediately, Team Magma backed down.

"Trinity, what do we do now!"

"Calm down! Just back off from it!" Trinity barked, waving her arm towards herself. "And get ready to get out if necessary!"

A roar of water indicated that Kyogre had moved as well, paddling with deep, long strokes out of the water pit and slowly onto land. Once it had made it, it began to hover a few stories off the ground, meeting about Groudon's height.

"Kale!"

"Retreat! Get the hell away from it! If you don't, you'll be crushed! Get ready to get inside the submarines if necessary!" Watching as Maxie and Winona stepped away from each other and joined their respective groups, both returning their Pokemon, he grumbled at the fact of not being able to capture Kyogre.

"Uh, Bry…"

Ignoring William's warning, Bry chuckled, now sticking his foot into the abyss and pulling it out, easily amused.

Suddenly, Chase and Kyogre screeched, Chase digging his claws into the earth as suddenly, some force tried to suck him into the abyss that Bry was busily experimenting with. Kyogre showed the same resistance, landing and trying to dig its wings into the rocky cavern, causing it to rock and shake.

"Bry, move!" Cecilia screeched.

"Wha--?" Turning slowly, Bry stood like a deer fixed in the headlights as Chase and Kyogre were suddenly thrown forward, hurling into the door. Trying to scramble out of the way, a piece of his shirt caught on a spike from Chase's tail, as he was torn in with them, the doors immediately slamming shut.

The cavern began to shake as the legendary beasts began to thrash and scream in protest, some screams even overpowering those by Bry.

"Bry! BRY!" Cecilia suddenly sprinted towards the door, and threw her weight to the side of it, trying to pull it open. She heard pounding on the other side, and could barely make out Bryson's voice in the chaos.

"Cecilia, let me out! It's really dark in here! HELP ME!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" she cried, but to no use as the door didn't even manage to budge. Panicked, she looked over her shoulder to the others. "You guys! Come on and help!"

"Kids, get out of here! Get over here, now!" Trinity ordered, as her troops began to file into the submarines as sections of the wall began to cave in, bringing with them torrents of water due to someone having the sense to dig an underwater cavern. "Come on! If you guys get killed, I'll be screwed! Besides, Mom will wonder where I am!"

"But Bryson—"

"Come on! All of you dying isn't worth it for him!"

"Cecilia, come on. Bry will be fine. The door is shut," Ricca reasoned, pulling Cecilia by the forearm, though Cecilia resisted and dug her shoes in the ground.

"No! I'm not going to leave him!"

"Rgh, you guys, force her over here! And hurry!" Trinity watched as Miro, Matthew, and William managed to grab hold of her, hold her above themselves, and start forward.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Cecilia sobbed, thrashing about as the boys barely managed to keep hold until they all had made it to the submarine Trinity was holding open, well, the door.

"Get in! Now!" 

Nodding without taking a look back, Anna, leading a terrified Apology as a ramp was lowered, and Ricca who had managed to grab Veloci, and the others filed in.

Closing the ramp, Cecilia managed to stick her head out of the top door of the submarine, screaming out his name one last time before the submarine door slammed shut, submerged itself, and just barely managed to escape before the water completely collapsed the cavern into nothing but a pile of rubble on the ocean bed.


End file.
